


Called Up, Called Out

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Group Sex, Kink Negotiation, Mistaken Identity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Officer Yang Xiao Long's been dispatched to her fair share of noise complaints over the years. This one, though, takes the cake.





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a news headline that read "cop mistaken for stripper when responding to noisy gay party" and I decided to dial that up to 11 because, seriously, why not? I'm on a bit of a kick for taking shitposting seriously.
> 
> Update: I'd like to apologize for forgetting to mention this initially- it's been hectic, but that's no excuse. The news headline in question was posted to the Elderburnin' Discord (I think I even made a whole new channel so we could discuss it) and another user, known as The_Unredeemable here, got bit by the same bug as I did and decided to write a fic based on it. ["Mistaken Identity"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900713) and this fic were written concurrently, with both of us agreeing to finish writing our respective pieces before reading the other's, so there's a similar set up but very different executions. If you haven't already, you should check it out!

Yang adjusted her patrol belt, reaching up to key up her mic as she started up the walk. “Four-twenty-one, ten-eight at last.”

“Ten-four.” With that, she turned down the volume, not wanting to listen to the next shift calling in service.

As music thrummed from the interior of the house in front of her, the blonde found herself taking a steadying breath. Half an hour until shift change, and one of her fellow officers called in a favor, sending her to this call instead. A noise complaint shouldn’t be _that_ hard to handle, but the sparse decorations outside the home indicated a party of some sort with an adult bent, which typically meant a bit too much alcohol. If she managed to get them to turn the music down without getting into a fight, she’d call it a win and give Weiss a piece of her mind later. Eight years on the force and she’d done her fair share of late shifts; if she _hadn’t_ owed her fellow patrol officer the favor in the first place, she’d have laughed while telling Weiss to enjoy the impending paperwork.

But, as a woman of her word, Yang honored her debt, no matter _how badly_ she wanted to just walk away after ringing the doorbell and pounding against the wood three times. She winced as the music didn’t die down the slightest while someone stumbled to the door, yelling over the noise, which meant this would likely be one of the more… ornery calls.

Really, she didn’t have the patience for it. All she wanted to do was go back to her apartment, crack open a beer, and get to bed as soon as she finished it; she’d had a long week already and didn’t need a long shift to cap it off, _especially_ seeing as she had one more shift to work the following day.

When the door opened, however, even a veteran like Yang found her brain short circuiting.

“Oh.” Burning golden eyes raked over her as the woman who’d answered the door made a show of giving her a once over. She wore what could only be called a ‘little black dress’ with something that smelled strongly of fruit and alcohol sloshing around the insides of a glass in her left hand, ink black hair cascading over her shoulders to contrast almond skin, and striking black lipstick that just made her smirk all the more… well, it was a tie between alluring and concerning. “Looks like this party just got more interesting. I should expect no less, I suppose.”

“Uh.” Yang cleared her throat, trying to push the few intrusive thoughts rebounding through her skull to the back of her mind. “Ma’am, I’m Officer Xiao Long.”

“That’s _perfect_.” Without warning, she reached forward, grabbed the front of her uniform, and started tugging her inside. Yang stumbled forward, immediately trying to figure out how to dislodge the drunk woman’s hand without, well, _hurting_ her- because in her experience drunk people tended to have an astounding lack of balance- but couldn’t come up with something gentle enough before being hauled into the living room of the house which… “Look who’s shown up, everyone.”

Several other women occupied the room, all with glasses of their own in various states of full, and Yang felt her professionalism slip _just a bit more_ as each of them made no effort to hide how they sized her up. On the one hand, she was an officer of the law, not a cow up for auction. On the other… she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been in a room filled with _this many_ _gorgeous women_.

Three of them sat on a couch- a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead, and that sounded like the beginning of a terrible joke- and each had their own distinct style. While the woman who’d led her into the house she could describe as a temptress, with those burning eyes and long legs, the others struck a stark contrast, with the blonde wearing a button up shirt with pencil skirt, sharp forest green eyes dancing with amusement over top her thin glasses, the brunette going for a more casual look with a blouse, blazer, and jeans, eyes like melted caramel promising they hid thoughts of a decisively perverse nature, and the redhead in slacks and a rather form fitting cardigan that brought out her gentle smile and shining emerald eyes. Another stood off to the side, black stripes inked into the dark chocolate skin of her arms, eyes like honey dancing with amusement as feline ears atop her head perked up- just rounded enough, coupled with the stripes, for Yang to put together that she was a tiger Faunus, wearing a robe that looked more akin to royalty than party clothes, and a fifth seemed precariously perched on the back of the couch. Red eyes, like smoking hot iron, peeked out from beneath mint green bangs, caramel colored skin rippling over her exposed, soft belly.

“My, my, Cinder. What have you found?” The blonde pushed her glasses up, a smile slowly spreading across her lips as she leaned closer to the brunette, murmuring something Yang couldn’t quite catch.

“I believe our host’s birthday present has arrived,” Cinder- apparently, the woman who’d drug her inside- said, chuckling in a soft, low tone. “Though, I suppose we can’t unwrap her until she gets back.”

“Um, hold on, what-”

“I’ll admit, I’m surprised.” The redhead tilted her head. “Considering who we’re talking about, I wouldn’t expect a stripper for a birthday present.”

“Pyrrha, I think we can _all_ agree Winter needs to loosen up,” the brunette replied, taking a sip from her glass. “Where did she run off to, again?” 

“I ‘ran off’ to ensure you lot aren’t drinking me out of house and home.” Yang turned her gaze to the woman entering the room bearing a tray laden with vegetables and dip, though she seemed to immediately lose interest in being a good host as peerless blue eyes fell on the officer. Now, while some part of her felt a significant amount of frustration with the lack of seriousness emanating from the occupants of the room, another part of her… couldn’t really discount that they were all absolutely gorgeous, and their host certainly fell into that category herself. A white suit with intricate designs stitched in cool blue thread, a silk tie in the same color around her neck, and pure white hair pulled up into a severe bun with her bangs falling across her right eye. However, unlike the others, something about her seemed… familiar and it put her at ease in weird way, as if they somehow knew each other form somewhere but she couldn’t recall where. “Who is this?”

“Go on.” Cinder encouraged her, bumping their shoulders together. “Introduce yourself.”

“Right,” she replied, gauging everyone else to be _extremely_ drunk and hoping the host and birthday girl would miraculously be the sober one. “I’m Officer Xiao Long.”

“ _Oh_ .” And that hope became thoroughly dashed as a smile spread across the woman’s lips. “I know this one. I suppose this is the part where I’m to ask _how long is it?_ ” Yang barely resisted the urge to slap a hand to her face as the other women in the room started howling, clearly amused by the joke. Obviously, she wouldn’t get very far with them this way, at least not until they started taking her seriously. “Hmmm, now I wonder.”

“What do you wonder?” She asked, trying to figure out someway to regain control of the situation without alerting Dispatch to the… slight problems she seemed to be facing- namely, getting her head out of the gutter.

Winter set down the tray and stalked closer, her expression turning a soft sort of predatory, and damnit if that look in her eyes didn’t make Yang’s knees a little weak, professionalism be damned. When the woman stopped in front of her, she couldn’t help but hold her breath, watching as a hand raised, almost touching her face but barely refraining. When the woman spoke, her voice had dropped down, hardly discernible over the loud music still blaring from a nearby stereo.

“I wonder if you’re a stripper or a prostitute,” she said, those blue eyes gleaming with intent. “Put simply, I need to know whether or not I must keep my hands to myself.”

She heard the collective ‘ooooh’s from the party goers, could feel how intently they awaited her answer, and in that moment, nothing in her training had prepared her for the fire that ignited in her belly.

Normally, Yang could keep a pretty solid grip on herself. She’d had a bit of an anger problem early on in her career but some good counselling helped mitigate that. Getting _turned on_ , however, happened to be one of those things she had yet to encounter, and found herself floundering for a suitable response. Trying to snap herself out of it, she focused on what brought her to the house in the first place.

“Can you turn the music down?”

“Of course.” Winter turned her head, a smile curling her lips as she motioned for Cinder to go over and adjust the volume. “I told you it was too loud.”

“ _This_ is why you’re no fun. It would be about that in a club-”

“You’re the only one who _likes_ clubs, Cinder.”

“I like _fun_ , Amber.”

“Both of you, stop it,” Winter said, briefly frowning. “You both promised you’d behave today.”

“I suspect the aim is to misbehave, given our present company.” The blonde chuckled, taking another sip of her drink.

“A fair point, Glynda.” And then those eyes were on her again, and she didn’t miss the way that- despite being drunk and apparently horny- the birthday girl still didn’t actually touch her, though, wow, she hadn’t noticed the woman had a few inches on her, and that happened to hit another little weakness of hers. “Now, as to my question, Officer, I would _very much_ like to know how bad I can be.”

Quickly, Yang took stock. Officially, she’d accomplished what she’d set out to do- bring the noise down within legal limits- so she could leave, go back to the station, and fill out her paperwork. However… she had seven _very beautiful_ women watching her intently, at least one of whom seemed rather intent on touching her, and she’d either gone a bit too long without scratching the itch or simply had too many buttons pressed at once to entirely discount the proposition.

Then Winter’s eyes flicked down to her chest- which couldn’t quite be hidden under her body armor- and her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

That, somehow, broke Yang’s restraint. “You can touch above the waist, but not below.”

“Very well.” Her gaze flicked again, this time up. “I think you should let your hair down.”

Before Winter could do that for her, her hand shot up and grabbed the woman’s wrist, though she offered a teasing smirk to offset the quickness of her reaction. “Ah, not the hair, either. Sensitive, you understand.”

“Of course,” she replied, withdrawing her hand when yang released her, not even flinching considering how strong her grasp could be. “Where would you like me, Officer?”

“Get comfortable,” she replied, throwing in a wink that brought out another chorus of amusement from their audience- and if _that_ didn’t happen to get a few more gears in her engine going. “I’ll be right back.”

As she left the room, she caught sight of a door slightly ajar that seemed to lead into a bathroom, which granted her both privacy and space to think, though it would likely be limited.

First, she had to get the obvious out of the way as she turned up the volume on her radio again.

“Metro, Four-twenty-one, ten-nine, clear last. Verbal warning.”

“Ten-four,” the dispatched replied, and she covered her hand mic to keep the radio’s volume just beyond what she could hear. She never liked using the earpieces- always gave her headaches. “Your relief is in service; ten-nineteen.”

Yang rolled her eyes, like she needed to be _told_ to return to the station. Regardless, with her relief already out on the job, she wouldn’t be receiving any further calls, which meant she could turn the radio off. Aside from paperwork and changing into her clothes, going back wasn’t a very high priority- she could easily get her patrol car back in its spot and do the post shift inspection whenever, and the patrol supervisor didn’t really have cause to stay late waiting for her.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she gave herself one last chance to back out. Because, if she went back to her patrol car and left, it wasn’t like they’d be able to make her go back. What were they going to do? Call the police to complain the stripper and/or prostitute they’d hired bailed on them? Well, she’d heard about crazier calls going to their dispatch center, but she still somehow doubted it.

However, if she stayed… she’d have seven very attractive women fawning over her, one of which seemed rather desperate to touch her, and that ticked a few boxes for her. The idea of eyes on her, hands on her, providing some much needed satisfaction to more than one person- she might never admit it aloud, but it _did_ appeal to a deep part of her, and she had to swallow just to get rid of the saliva that seemed to be filling her mouth.

“I hope I don’t lose my job for this.” She muttered, reaching up to unclip her mic from her lapel. As quickly as she could, she stripped off her patrol belt and shirt, pulling her undershirt up over her head. She took a quick moment to check herself over, wincing slightly at the sports bra that… didn’t quite scream ‘sexy stripper’ but opted to roll with it as best she could. Putting the uniform shirt back on, she left the top two buttons open. After another thought, she popped open the third, allowing _just a smidge_ of cleavage to show through, and then reached up to untie her hair from the bun she had to wrangle it into every day. As blonde curls fell around her shoulders, she shook it out, using her fingers to tease out the strands. Before leaving the bathroom, she grabbed her shades from the hard pouch she’d specially ordered to house them, the aviators adding a bit of a stereotypical highway patrol look that she figured would go over well, considering her audience. With her hand on the bathroom’s doorknob, she stopped to glance back at her patrol belt and snatch up her handcuffs, tucking one half into the waistband of her pants and patting her chest pocket to ensure she still had her keys. “Well, here goes nothing.”

Putting a bit of a swagger in her step, Yang strode back towards the living room, noting the music was turned down even further as anticipation buzzed through the air, whatever conversation dying immediately as she entered the room. Now, she commanded their full attention as they anticipated a show and a tendril of nervousness raced up her spine. She’d never tried _stripping_ for anyone; sure, she’d conducted a strip search for the jail a few times, but that was clinical, professional, entirely divorced from seven _very_ attractive and horny women watching her every move.

Somehow, though, when she made eye contact with the birthday girl herself, she felt a bit more calm. Winter had claimed a chair by herself while the Cinder and the tiger Faunus settled on a loveseat across from her, the coffee table at the center of the sitting area playing host to the tray that hadn’t been touched, though it seemed like everyone had refilled their drinks while she’d been gone.

The woman laid out on the back of the couch whistled low, prompting a round of laughter from the others.

“Emerald, behave,” Winter said, her gaze never deviating. “And remember: she’s _my_ present.”

The possessiveness in that statement did _a lot_ to stoke the fire in her belly that seemed intent on crawling lower but she shoved the thought to the side for a moment, fixing a smirk into place. “I’m guessing that means you’re the one to unwrap me.”

“I’m certainly looking forward to doing so.”

“Well, seeing as I’m an officer of the law, I’m afraid I _must_ insist on a frisk search first,” she said, lowering her voice slightly while making a come hither motion with her fingers. “For your safety and mine, of course.”

“Oh, now _this_ is going to be fun.” Cinder laughed, the others seemingly amused by the idea of their friend being ‘searched’.

“I _do_ like thinking of myself as a law abiding citizen.” Winter stood, taking a few steps forward and stopping, holding her arms out to her sides. “Please, confirm for yourself.”

In the privacy of her mind, she cursed herself for keeping the cop ruse going. For one thing, she didn’t know how to make a frisk search sexy; she’d just gone with the first thing to pop into her head. However, once she’d stepped up in front of the woman, she kinda had an idea and opted to run with it, starting by undoing the woman’s suit jacket, smoothing her hands along Winter’s waistband and moving up, along her sides. Normally, she’d be watching her hands, ensuring she checked anywhere a weapon could be hidden, but considering this had nothing to do with work, she kept her gaze firmly locked with the woman’s.

Honestly, while she commanded the _attention_ of the room, she found herself rapidly losing control of the situation itself, because when it looked like those blue eyes might be hinting that she should kneel down, she did. Her hands firmly drug down Winter’s thighs, checking her inseam enough to draw a few rowdy calls from their audience- though it really seemed only Cinder and Emerald being loud, with the others content to murmur amongst themselves about the spectacle. Her fingers pressed against firm calf muscles, though she could confidently say Yang herself had the edge in sheer muscle density, though she didn’t exactly feel strong and powerful while kneeling at the woman’s feet, looking up and hoping for some sign of what she should do next.

It was small- the barest tilt of her chin- but Yang read it as a command to get to her feet and did exactly that, keeping her hands ‘searching’ as she worked her way back up. She checked the woman’s torso rather… thoroughly, though she didn’t put any pressure behind her questing fingers, passing her palms across firm breasts and lithe muscle- she _had_ to be a runner of some sort. Maybe crossfit? She at least had a gym membership, that seemed certain.

Her touch slipped up Winter’s back, along her shoulder blades, and she found herself wondering if she could do some ‘unwrapping’ of her own, but then she tossed that thought aside. Going along with being a stripper was one thing; actually stripping someone while she was _technically_ kinda in uniform would be entirely different.

“Am I to your satisfaction, Officer?” Aside from the smell of a crisp, sweet wine on her breath, Winter’s voice struck between amused and intent, and that encouraged Yang to take a step back and at least _try_ to keep a clear head.

“Yeah. Definitely.” Her gaze flicked over the suit. “Though, if you’d like to be more comfortable, you could lose the jacket.”

“I’ve always been under the impression it’s _your_ job to remove clothing.”

“I just don’t wanna burn you up in the process.” She gave a nonchalant shrug. “I _am_ kinda hot.”

“Oh, a quick tongue. That’s encouraging.”

“Amber, don’t disrespect our officer.” Blue eyes flashed with something, darkening with desire as she leaned forward and lowered her voice. “This is your first time doing this, isn’t it?”

“You have no idea,” she replied, the honesty in her words bringing a blush to her cheeks.

“That’s perfectly fine.” Winter chuckled, a soft and low thing that send a thrill of excitement down her spine from the promise within. “I could tell by your costume. A bit too authentic, given you aren’t supposed to be wearing it long.” _That_ almost brought even more truth to her lips but the woman barreled ahead, apparently unconcerned by the authenticity of her ‘costume’. “I have a proposition, if you’re amenable. Let me borrow those handcuffs of yours, tell me your safeword, and I’ll guide us to a… mutually beneficial end of the night.”

As much as the prospect of her handcuffs being on _her_ set off alarm bells, Yang couldn’t help the pounding in her chest and the twinge of _want_ that shot to her core. Maybe, more than once, she’d thought about using handcuffs in a sexual setting, but she’d never _acted_ on it. Having that fantasy dangled in front of her was doing all sorts of things to her rampantly raging libido, and the fact she’d grabbed the department issued ones- chain link, flimsy, and rather easy to pick- instead of her personal set- hinged and reinforced- made the idea of saying ‘no’ rather… difficult, in the moment. “Are you normally this forward?”

“Admittedly, no, but I’m a woman who knows what she wants. And right now?” Hands grabbed at her hips- not bruising, but forceful, in a way that made her breath hitch in her throat. “I want you, as naked as you’ll allow, writing in my lap. And, be assured, I intend to explore every pleasurable avenue available to me to achieve that.”

Yang swallowed, hard, because just the mental image had her breath shuddering. The reality? Almost too much, and she cast her gaze around in the hopes of finding something to help get her head back on straight. Instead, she found several gazes directed her way, intently awaiting the outcome of the quiet conversation. This _had_ to be some sort of regular thing for this group, and that not one of them had moved seemed to indicate unspoken rules. She was Winter’s present and, therefore, they were only to watch, which they seemed eager to do.

Which… wasn’t doing her any favors, save for making the wetness beginning to accumulate between her thighs even more noticeable.

She reached for her handcuffs and presented them into Winter’s chest while making eye contact, hoping it would drive home just how badly she wanted whatever the woman had to offer. “Done.”

“Where are the keys?” For a moment, she glanced at the handcuffs, softly humming before returning her attention to Yang. “And your safe word?”

“Front right pocket,” she replied, touching the fabric to show the indent of the keys pressing through. “And… uh… code red?”

“Code red?” Winter raised a brow, then shrugged and raised her voice so the rest of her guests could hear. “Very well. Now… allow me to publicly serve our public servant.” As much as she appreciated the wordplay, Yang couldn’t articulate as much in the moment as the woman tucked the handcuffs into her waist band, slid her jacket from her shoulders and tossed it elsewhere- much to the amusement of the others- and set her fingers on the top button holding her uniform shirt together. “Oh, and you said touching is allowed. What about kissing or biting?”

“Both.” She swallowed, hard. “No marks.”

A slight frown that quickly disappeared. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

That seemed to be the last of the pressing questions as Winter stepped into her, nimble fingers quickly popping open the buttons on her shirt while her lips claimed Yang’s in an aggressive kiss. If she hadn’t been turned on before, she’d be kicked into high gear now, moaning as her eyes fell closed, arms shrugging to assist in the removal of her shirt. Where it landed, she’d worry about later as hands roamed across her bare skin, nails lightly digging into hard muscle. Winter seemed keen on honoring the ‘no marks’ rule while simultaneously intent on pushing to just shy of that boundary.

“She’s turning such a pretty shade of red,” Cinder said, and suddenly she could _feel_ their eyes on her.

“Oh, I think she forgot about us.”

“Perhaps we should remind her we’re here, Glynda.”

Winter pulled back, allowing her a blessed respite for air while chuckling low. “You most certainly should. I think she likes it.” Fingers came up to cup her jaw, forcing her to look up into those dark blue eyes. “Do you, Officer?”

“Y-yeah,” she replied, at once hating how much her voice sounded like a whine but also _loving_ the way it seemed to incense the woman, a hand clutching at the small of her back and pulling their bodies flush together.

“Should they get a closer look?” This time, she could only manage a nod, because she could _sense_ the unspoken question that would soon come- whether or not _they_ could touch her as well, and part of her very much wondered just how far she would allow herself to go tonight. “Then I suppose we should- you’re wearing a sports bra?”

That _kinda_ snapped her out of her daze, looking down to note the nude colored sports bra she wore and offering the only response she really could. “Well, yeah, I’m a cop.”

For a moment, Winter just stared at her... and then she laughed, in a way that completely broke the smooth, suave countenance she’d kept since entering the room. “Part of me is impressed by your dedication to this scenario while another part of me finds such practicality incredibly sexy.”

That just set the rest of the room off into a round of drunken amusement as the woman buried her face in Yang’s neck, pressing hot, open mouth kisses that quickly turned the tide from one of pleasant confusion back into the lightning fast pace of… _whatever_ they were doing. A hook up? A makeout? She really couldn’t put a finger on it but, with Winter’s fingers digging beneath the strap, she also really didn’t care. It made her knees weak, heady on the sensation of being so openly wanted- and she didn’t doubt, if the woman let them, that her friends wouldn’t join in however they could.

The next time their bodies separated, it was to pull her sports bra above her head, and it likely joined her shirt elsewhere. Then, the woman brought them to a brief halt, waiting for her to catch her breath and for their eyes to meet.

“With your permission…” She pulled out the handcuffs, the metallic click making her heart stop briefly.

“Only in the front.” Despite the eagerness with which she looked forward to the antics ahead, she also kept _some_ manner of forethought.

It almost looked like the woman would slap them on her wrists right then but she paused, thoughtful. “Sienna, hand me her shirt.”

“Why?” The suspicion seemed a touch unwarranted but even Yang could admit to being curious herself.

“To put it back on her.”

Glynda hummed. “That seems counterproductive.”

“Just hand it to me.” Winter rolled her eyes, snatching the shirt out of the air as it was tossed her way, coaxing Yang to put it back on while lowering her voice again. “I rather like to fancy myself a considerate dom. I wouldn’t want to put those keys out of your immediate reach.”

“Uh, thanks.” Again, a blush suffused her cheeks, though this one wasn’t born of desire. In all her previous relationships, _she’d_ usually taken on the more dominant role, partially on account of her size. She had height, sure, but also pretty dense muscle, and both seemed to be quite attractive to her previous partners.

However, when Winter stepped forward, bringing her wrists together with absolutely no resistance from her, it occurred to Yang that perhaps she wasn’t really suited to the dominant role at all.

“Tell me if it’s too tight,” the woman said, her touch turning soft as one of the cuffs encircled her wrist, the clicks that she usually tuned out as just another part of her day-to-day now ratcheting up her pulse. Winter cinched them down until they were snug without pinching before moving to her other wrist. “How’s that?”

“Good.” Taking a shaky breath, she marveled at seeing her own wrists bound; outside of training and practicing her cuffing technique in her off time, she’d never done this. And it _probably_ changed the nature of it seeing her own uniform shirt open down the front, the hems falling to either side of her breasts. “ _Really_ good.”

When she looked up, she noted the way Winter’s eyes had darkened again and she took the opportunity to lean down for another kiss, sloppy and desperate, and Yang found herself melting into it even more desperately than last time. However, it didn’t seem like she could at present as the kiss ended far too abruptly. “Turn around.”

The moment she did so, she found herself confronted with six hungry gazes, each member of their audience sitting on the edge of her seat. For some reason, _that_ did it, taking her legs from her as a lightning bolt of pure primal desire shot through her, racing down her spine to make her core clench, the fire in her belly effectively stoked to a raging inferno.

Winter grabbed her before she fell, surprisingly strong, and pulled her back into her body to keep Yang from hitting the ground. “A bit of an exhibitionist, I see. I _thought_ you might like to watch them watch you.”

“Oh, we’re _definitely_ watching,” Emerald said, a smirk to her lips.

“It’s quite the beautiful display.” Pyrrha chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. “I’m not sure how it might get better.”

“ _I_ do.” And then Yang found herself being walked backwards, trying her hardest to get her feet under her but finding that simply being drug- although a bit ridiculous, considering she could run a hundred meter sprint in fifteen seconds- just… fed into a weird sense of helplessness that seemed to be creeping into her. She didn’t doubt that, at the slightest utterance of her safe word, the woman would back off immediately… but the idea that she might _not_ … “Brace yourself.”

She hardly had time to process the order before an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, both of them falling into the empty chair. The air rushed from her lungs as she found herself in Winter’s lap, her wrists handcuffed together, her bra gone, and her shirt pulled open. “Fuck-”

“Oh, there’s more to come.” The voice in her ear seemed to be thoroughly pleased. “Now, to borrow a line, put your hands up.” Barely keeping a whine from slipping out, she did as told, and hands smoothed across her abdomen, up to her breasts, giving each a firm squeeze before pushing aside the hems of her shirt just a bit more. “There. Now, Ladies, if you’d please move to get a better look.”

Yang could _hear_ them moving but her eyes closed tight as Winter began running her hands everywhere she could touch, nosing aside blonde locks to resume pressing hot, open mouth kisses along her neck. When she _did_ manage to open her eyes, they were all standing around, watching with clear intent but keeping their hands to themselves.

… for now, anyway, and that thought made her back arch and a cry spill from her lips.

“Maidens, you’re perfect.” Winter whispered in her ear, hot and heavy, fingers pinching at her nipples and teasing them. “Someone, hit the button.” She didn’t have time to process what that might indicate but, a moment later, the chair revealed itself to be a recliner, and her arms moved instinctively to keep her balance. “One of you, hold the cuffs.” Forcefully, the handcuffs were pulled up and back, above her head and pinned to the top of the chair. “Isn’t she just perfect?”

The chorus of affirmations that followed had her thighs pressing together, hips rolling, her entire body _squirming_ \- she needed so much right now.

“Looks like you got your wish,” Sienna said, her voice a low rumble. “She's certainly writhing in your lap now.”

The tease of teeth along her neck along with the words made a gasp burst from her lips and she couldn't keep still if she tried. She pushed into every touch, silently begging for more, and Winter obliged.

“I'll not break your law, of course.” Even while speaking, Winter didn't stop her hands, nails lightly scraping the sensitive underside of her breasts. “But if I could, I'd mark you for all the world to see.” A whine left her throat. “I’d give you a new badge to wear, for all to know you as _mine_.”

“ _Fuck_ _me_.” A cry left her lips as her core clenched, desperately needing some manner of contact.

“Believe us, we’d _love_ to,” Cinder said, her voice a little breathless as the hand keeping her arms above her head pushing even more.

“Hush.” The woman beneath her snapped, groping at her breasts as if to drive a point home. “She's _my_ toy to play with.”

And though some part of her knew she shouldn't, the thought crossing her mind to keep her mouth shut, a single word fell from her lips. “More.”

All movement stopped, allowing her mind to clear enough for realization to start setting in and she almost took it back.

But then hands smoothed down her side- soothing, calming. “Would you like them to touch you as well?”

“I-” She licked her lips, trying to buy herself some time, but the ability to look around proved to be her undoing, as the other six women had gathered around, three on each side, all eyes watching her hungrily.

“Don’t look at them,” Winter said, a hand coming up to lightly redirect her gaze so she was looking into those endless blue pools, darkened by desire still but showing a surprising amount of warmth. “This isn’t about them. Do you _want_ them to touch you?”

Yang swallowed, breath stuttering in her chest. “Yes.”

“Very well.” Then her gaze flicked to the others. “Above the waist only, no hair and no marks.”

A soft kiss pressed just behind her ear made her brace herself, expecting to be thrown back into the rolling tide of her arousal full force, but they surprised her. First, the woman beneath her began moving her hands, tracing along her sides and under her breasts, and then Glynda joined in, seeming to follow a similar pattern using only one hand, and just that much had her eyes closing, losing track as more hands began to explore her chest and abs. She’d lost track of everything, including time, but it felt like a small eternity before someone- Winter, she could be almost certain- returned to teasing her nipples and pulling a moan from her in the process, beginning to writhe again as the onslaught of sensation became almost too much to bear. Some part of her fully believed she could orgasm from just this, the rising tide of pleasure threatening to pull her under, but it seemed to be _just enough_ to drive her mad without granting her release.

And then the praises came, soft voices all remarking on her firm muscle or soft breasts, the colors they could coax from her skin, the sound of her voice- any part of her they could remark on, they did, and none quite so fervently as the one in her ear.

“You’re the best birthday present I’ve ever received. Absolutely stunning, delicious- the feel of you against me is a perfection I didn’t think possible.” Teeth dragging across her earlobe, light but it made her _want_ even more, and thoughts of the ‘marks’ she might leave if given the chance.

Finally, Yang reached her limits. “Please, more.”

A chuckle answered her plea. “So greedy. We’re doing all we can-”

“Go lower,” she said, rolling her hips in hope it might convey her point well enough.

Instead, it prompted Winter to say something in a language she didn’t quite catch, and that brought an immediate halt to everything. When she opened her eyes, Yang found that the others had taken a step back in conjunction with the woman beneath her removing her hands as well, even the hand holding the handcuffs disappearing. When she turned her head, worried she’d crossed a boundary of some sort, she found that the desire hadn’t diminished but lay buried beneath concern.

“Are you aware of what you just asked?”

“Uh…” She blinked, trying not to focus on the heat coming to her cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Forgive me, but I’m afraid I’ll need you to be more articulate.” She moved her hand, lightly brushing the hem of her uniform pants. “You said nothing below the waist.”

“I changed my mind.” Yang tried to keep the pleading from her tone though a frown did touch her lips. “I just… _please_?” Her mouth worked for a moment before she settled on the only way to frame her request. “Take me.”

The words had a profound effect; Winter inhaled sharply, eyes widening slightly, but she didn’t move aside from that. After a moment, her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “Say it again.” Her voice dipped a touch lower. “If I’m going to fuck you, I want to be _sure_ you’re well aware of what you’re saying.”

Taking a deep breath, she tried to clear her mind- as much as she could while suffering a maddening case of coitus interruptus- and weighed her options. Predictably, she barreled ahead anyway. “I want you to fuck me.” Then, she smirked. “Happy birthday.”

Her lips curled. “You really are the best present.”

With that, she said another word, which seemed to be the signal for them to get back to exactly what they were doing before. They worked back into it, the pressure reappearing on the handcuffs as hands began wandering over her skin, and Winter waited until her breathing became heavy again before straying to the hem of her pants.

Yang’s hips rolled instinctively, a whine tearing from her throat.

“Hmmm, this is going to be a little difficult with you writhing like this.” Winter nipped at her earlobe again. “May I have some help in keeping you still?”

“Y-yeah.” At this point, she couldn’t really tell _who_ was groping her breasts, but they were doing a rather _excellent_ job of scrambling her mind, and she couldn’t possibly complain about it. “Go for it.”

“Sienna, Amber?”

Yang felt hands on her knees, slipping around to the inside of her thighs to hold her open while Winter worked open the button and metal clasps, dragging down her zipper with a little help. Every synapse in her brain fired, head lolling back as a moan tore through her chest, the whole experience somehow becoming even more blissful than before. Restrained in nearly every way, with hands dragging across her heated skin, teasing and touching her with differing pressures and textures, and one hand slipping beneath the hem of her underwear to drag nails through the short, coarse hairs topping her core, which was absolutely soaked at this point, and the first touch against her sensitive clit had her straining against the hands holding her in place.

“Ah!”

“You’re absolutely _drenched_.” The voice in her ear sounded both in awe and excited. “I didn’t realize we’d wound you up _this_ much.”

“Please, don’t tease me.” She whined, eyes rolling back as fingers stroked through slick folds. “Winter, please.”

“Call me Master,” the woman replied, nipping at her earlobe again. “Or Mistress. Whichever rolls of your tongue easiest.”

“Master, _please_.” She was rewarded with two fingers slipping into her core, palm putting pressure against her clit, and a cry tore from her lips as she struggled even more, only for the hands holding her still to answer with more pressure. “Yes, fuck, _yes-_ ”

Yang tried rolling her hips, desperate for more, but found an arm wrapping around her waist and holding her steady. Obviously, she couldn’t set the pace herself, and that just drove her even closer to her rapidly approaching orgasm, catching the snatches of how beautiful she looked right then, what a _good girl_ she was, and she felt like she might snap at any moment.

“You’ve done so well.” Winter huskily whispered into her ear. “Now, come for me.”

After that, she completely shattered, a scream tearing from her throat as the strongest orgasm _of her life_ crashed into her with the force of a semi truck. What happened to her _body_ after that, quite honestly, she didn’t know, couldn’t feel anything aside from the white hot pleasure lancing through every bit of her, and by the time she came to her senses again, Yang found herself covered by Winter’s jacket, turned to sit upright on the woman’s lap, with her head tucked under her chin and resting against her chest.

“I think she’s coming back.” Glynda leaned closer, looking between her eyes before nodding. “She’s certainly conscious.”

“Officer Xiao Long?” Although her body felt a bit like lead, she turned to look at Winter. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly?” A tired laugh slipped past her lips, her filters entirely removed as she slowly regained feeling in her extremities. Absently, she noticed the scratchiness in her throat from screaming and panting but pushed it aside for the moment. “Fucking amazing.”

“Well, fucking you _was_ amazing, so that sounds about right.”

“I didn’t think your drunk jokes could possibly be worse than your sober ones but, as always, I stand corrected.” Sienna lightly teased, holding out a glass. “Here, some water. And nothing else.”

Accepting the offering, she downed the whole glass in one gulp, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand before returning it to the Faunus. “Thanks.”

“Is there anything else we can get you?” Winter offered, while running a hand up and down her back- it felt distinctly less sexual than before, never straying anywhere that might be suggestive- while the other rubbed along her wrists, the handcuffs having disappeared at some point. “A snack, perhaps? A bath?”

Yang did her best to cover the panic creeping into her as she glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. While she’d _much_ rather enjoy the afterglow- or, perhaps, even go again- she couldn’t exactly _not_ go back to the police station at all. _Eventually_ , someone would notice she hadn’t returned from her last call, and this whole situation would be… well… difficult to explain, to put it lightly. “Uh, n-no, I, uh, I should… probably get going, actually.”

“Oh, boo,” Cinder said, checking the clock herself and obviously disappointed. “She should've known to reserve the whole night.”

“Don’t ruin this.” Emerald rolled her eyes, apparently the one in charge of keeping track of her belongings, handcuffs in one hand and sports bra in the other.

“Ignore her.” Winter advised softly. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah.” Clearing her throat, she offered a shrug before giving up on trying to play everything off and instead opting for honesty. “Probably the best night I’ve ever had.”

That seemed to brighten the woman up considerably, obviously proud of that assessment.

With a bit of sluggish movements on her part- born as much out of a lack of energy as out of reluctance- Yang got to her feet and returned Winter’s jacket, taking off her uniform shirt long enough to put her bra back on before starting to button it up and tuck it back into her pants. Putting her body armor back on would be pointless and she’d probably be better off getting back to the station as soon as possible.

“Oh, before you go,” Winter said, more than a bit of amusement in her tone as it became evident she’d been watching her movements rather closely. “Would it be possible to get a business card of some sort? I… would rather like a the opportunity to call upon your services again.”

Surreptitiously inhaling, she tried to think fast to explain why she didn’t- and _wouldn’t_ \- have the sort of business card the woman expected but found herself woefully short on excuses. However, a motion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she opted to try going with it; if it did work, she’d be off the hook, in a sense, and if it didn’t, then she’d have to make an even hastier retreat.

At this point, she figured her odds to be about seventy five-twenty five, and that was a good enough gamble to take.

“Hey,” she said, catching Cinder’s attention. “Mind if I borrow that?”

The woman regarded her lipstick for a moment before shrugging, handing over the tube. It didn’t seem to be the expensive sort- which, judging by the clothes and the house, seemed a bit odd- and Yang twisted it all the way out before going back to the chair. Winter watched her curiously as she sat in the woman’s lap, one knee to either side of her hips, and lightly tugged her tie loose so she could unbutton Winter’s shirt, _just_ enough to expose her chest. Then, using the lipstick, she wrote her number out.

Everyone seemed rather amused by her chosen method of ‘business card’ and she had to smirk while leaning back while admiring her handiwork. “If you need any help disturbing the peace, let me know.”

As she got off the woman’s lap, she tossed Cinder her lipstick back, noting that just about all of them seemed rather impressed by her actions- or they at least found it sexy as she’d intended.

“Let me get that number,” Cinder said, approaching the chair.

“Absolutely not,” Winter replied, closing up her shirt immediately and narrowing her eyes. “My present, my number.”

“Oh come on!” Emerald objected, the first of a quickly escalating argument that allowed Yang to slip off to the bathroom to collect the remainder of her uniform and show herself to the door.

As she hurried to her patrol car, she absently worried that she might- perhaps- regret writing her _actual_ number, but… she hadn’t been lying about the whole night. She’d probably never had a sexual encounter _half_ that… revealing or pleasurable.

Then again, once they all sobered up, all seven of them might forget about the whole thing entirely. She’d probably never hear about the whole thing again, which kinda bummed her out, but she shrugged and started heading back to the station, pushing the events of the night to the back of her mind… until she could be alone at home, anyway, because the whole thing had given her more than enough fantasy material for, well, the rest of the damn year, frankly.

Thankfully, no one seemed to raise a brow at her returning late, partly because she avoided running into anyone as best she could and hurried through the post shift inspection and partly because their armorer didn’t have the best concept of time overall. She opted to catch up on her paperwork the following day, trying to sneak into the locker room to grab her bag.

However, there remained _one_ unforeseen complication. “There you are!”

“Oh! Hey, Weiss!” Yang offered a small smile, quickly unbuttoning her shirt and hoping her fellow officer wouldn’t notice she’d already removed her body armor. “What’s got you here so late?”

“ _You!_ ” The shorter woman set her hands on her hips, scowling up at her with those… blue eyes. Huh. “The Sergeant required I wait for you to get back since you had to take my call.”

“Ah, dang, sorry about that!” She shrugged. “I just figured you had something to do after the shift ended.”

“I _did_ but that wasn’t why I had you take the call.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she flicked her ponytail over her shoulder, the white… strands... “It would be a conflict of interest if I’d gone.”

Yang started getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. “How?”

“You got called to my sister’s address.” She frowned. “Did you _not_ talk to her while you were there?”

At that moment, Yang realized why she had the feeling Winter looked so familiar. She looked like a taller, slightly more lean version of _Weiss_. “Uh, I, uh, just… ya know, told ‘em to turn it down, and they did, and…”

“Whatever.” Weiss waved a hand. “I’m now _exceptionally_ late for my sister’s birthday party. So, thanks for taking the call for me, but, next time, try to hurry back, okay?”

“Yup. Got it.” She swallowed hard, offering a weak smile. “My bad.”

“Good.” She turned, grabbing her own bag and heading off. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, h-have a good night!” Yang waited until the locker room door closed before letting out a sigh, dragging a hand down her face.

Okay, realistically, Weiss was about as stuffy as they came. The chances she’d indulge a conversation about sex with her sister seemed _very_ low… but if she _did_ …

“I’m _so_ fucked.” She leaned forward, resting her forehead against her locker.

She’d have to explain herself at some point. Hopefully, she’d catch Weiss at a point in time when she _didn’t_ have a firearm on her hip.

* * *

Yang pushed her way into the locker room the next day, having decided that a detail light version of the night before would probably be enough to come clean to Weiss and, seeing as she hadn’t received so much as a text from Winter, it’d probably all blow over after a few months.

However, three steps into the locker room, she noticed one of the mats from the training room laid out in the middle of the aisle, which seemed very odd… until about one second later.

_Pop! Zzzzzt!_

Yang’s entire body locked up as lightning lanced up and down her spine, sending her tipping forward onto the mat. A scream remained trapped in her throat until the five seconds passed, allowing her to scream out as she recovered from the brief eternity of agony.

“FUCK!”

“Trust me, _I know the feeling_.” She turned her head to see a very _pissed_ Weiss kneeling down, still holding the taser in her left hand. “Do you have _any_ idea how my night went, Yang Xiao Long?”

“Uh… about that-”

“Shut up.” Rather pointedly, she kept her finger on the trigger of the taser. “I don’t want to _hear_ your excuse for how or why you decided to pose as a stripper cop- and, no, I don’t need you to correct me on what you _actually_ did, trust me.” She wagged a latex covered finger in Yang’s face. “I told my sister earlier this week that I’d be bringing her a birthday present at the end of my shift and- _for whatever fucking reason-_ her and all her college friends thought _you_ were that present. So, imagine my surprise when I arrive and am _immediately_ showered in compliments regarding the gift _I haven’t given yet_ . Believe me when I say riding the lightning is the _nicest_ way of me paying you back for that.” Weiss huffed and growled, looking off to the side. “I _will_ admit that I can’t be _too_ surprised, seeing as how that lot seems to throw ‘parties’ like that on their birthdays often enough and they were only _not_ doing so this time because they thought I would be there, but I digress, because their misunderstanding doesn’t explain _your_ actions in the slightest.” She waved a hand. “Honestly, there’s only _one_ question I have.” A pause. “Do you have _any_ intention of doing that again?”

Yang let a few seconds tick by before speaking. “The, uh, pretending I’m a prostitute part or the getting fu-”

“ _The second one, Yang.”_

“Um… I’d really like to,” she replied, trying to relax her muscles for the impending shock. “It was… nice-”

“ _Please_ stop; I have enough details seared into my brain, I don’t need more.” With a sigh, she leaned over and began pulling the prongs from Yang’s back. “I do hope you understand what you’re getting into; this isn’t the path to a conventional relationship.”

“Well, those are overrated, anyway.” However, now that her interest had been piqued, she couldn’t help but ask. “... but there _is_ the potential for a relationship?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Although not exactly gentle about it, she pulled out the prongs and disconnected the cartridge, and only then did Yang realize the damn thing wasn’t even on after the initial shock. “The seven of them… well, they have a proclivity for sharing partners, but they’re seven _very_ different people who all have their own particular likes and dislikes. That’s difficult and most of their past shared partners ultimately found themselves unable to keep up. I think Cinder has a girlfriend now, so it’s not out of the realm of possibility to date just one of them, if that’s more your speed.” She seemed to realize what she’d said in the next moment. “And, please, never tell me about the details of what you decide, all I need to know is if you’re with my sister in some capacity.”

“Got it.” With the prongs out of her back, she pushed herself up to her knees and offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry I didn’t mention anything last night. It just- it got away from me and I kinda made the connection when you said something about your sister’s party-”

“It’s… fine.” Another sigh, deeper than the last. “Honestly, I know my sister’s type, so I really shouldn’t have expected a different outcome.” Then she clasped her hands together. “Just, please, if you _do_ decide to pursue a relationship, make it clear to Winter that I _don’t_ want to know.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” She cleared her throat. “But, um… any suggestions on how I should… address the whole ‘I’m not actually a stripper or prostitute’ thing?”

“We’ll deal with that after shift; believe it or not, I’m fairly certain that’ll be easy to explain. I mean, you _did_ tell her you were a cop.” Weiss then wagged another finger at her. “And you owe me a beer for this.”

“Deal.” She smirked, getting to her feet. Sure, her back would be sore for a bit, but she’d be fine in two hours, tops. Meanwhile, now she had to figure out what she’d say to Winter.

While… ignoring how interested she was in that ‘shared partners’ bit.


	2. Negotiations

Yang had never worked a longer shift. 

Well, not _literally_ \- she’d worked for twelve, sixteen, even twenty hours straight once- but none of them felt quite so long. The knowledge that Weiss planned on having everything straightened out once they were off the clock- and on their three days off- had her mind entertaining all sorts of possibilities in the background. Not too many details, of course, because she still had her actual job to do, but in the calm downtime between calls, questions popped up that she desperately wanted answers to, and more than a few brought a blush to her cheeks.

Why, why, _why_ couldn’t she just… keep it in her pants?

Not that she particularly _regretted_ her actions, of course, but the prospect of explaining herself hadn’t magically grown more appealing in the past few hours of counting the minutes as they ticked by.

By the time she made her way back to the locker room, Yang felt more like a convicted criminal walking to the gallows.

“Yang?” Weiss raised a brow as she took off her uniform, eager to be rid of her vest. “Are you alright?”

“I hate lying.” She winced, opening her own locker to take off her shirt and vest as well. “I hate explaining myself even more because I shouldn’t have lied in the first place.”

“Again, you didn’t really _lie_ ; you just… withheld the truth.” Her fellow officer obviously didn’t like the sound of that either, swapping her pants for a skirt that swirled around her thighs. “Regardless, I think if you start by explaining why you stayed, it would go a long way towards making the whole situation better. And, no, you can’t practice on me.”

“Shit.” Yang briefly closed her eyes and leaned against the door of her locker.

Somehow, the suggestion didn’t ease her concerns in the slightest. Because looking Winter in the eye and saying ‘I was horny, you’re _really_ hot, and I was technically off the job’ seemed the most daunting task she’d ever faced.

“What if she gets mad?”

“She won’t be mad.” Then Weiss turned to level a look at her. “I really hate that I’m having to say this but: I know damn well that she was protecting your number like it was the most precious gold, and she only does _that_ when she’s planning on contacting the… partner again and doesn’t want one of the others interfering.” Her expression soured. “Don’t ask me to explain or understand it, but the whole lot of them have a strange… possessive streak that somehow takes a brief break whenever they get together. The conditions of when they will and won’t share is something _you_ will need to find out for yourself.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she replied, swapping out her uniform pants for jeans and riding leathers. Aside from the tank top she’d worn under her vest, Yang only had her jacket, stuffing all elde into her bag and slinging it over her shoulders. Usually, she’d be eager to get out of the station and start her weekend but the anxiety curling around her chest kinda put a damper on that. By the time she got home, this whole thing would be decided one way or another, and she couldn’t _really_ tell how things might play out despite Weiss’ assurances. “So-”

“I swear upon all that is good, Yang Xiao Long, _please_ trust me on this.” Looking as if it caused her physical pain, the woman turned and wagged a finger in her face. “My sister _wants_ to fuck you again so just fucking talk to her if you want that, too. If not, we go our separate ways and never speak of this again.”

Before she could say anything, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see one of the dispatchers leaning against the locker at the end of the row, arms crossed over her chest and amber eyes holding a hint of amusement.

“Well?” Blake Belladonna- their shift dispatcher, who worked a nigh identical schedule- smiled in that way she had, the one that promised a shit call to whoever crossed her. “What’s it going to be, Xiao Long?”

Somehow, someone _else_ being in on the whole thing brought a blush to her cheeks… but not necessarily in a _bad_ way.

A hard swallow. “Lead the way, Weiss.”

“Great.” As they started to leave the locker room, the woman slowed down as she passed the dispatcher, her gaze flicking over to Yang briefly before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Blake’s cheek. “I’ll meet you at your place?”

“Take your time,” she replied, pushing off the locker and heading for a different door- the one that lead into the gym, which would eventually lead to the side of the parking lot reserved for dispatchers while they would be heading for the officer parking.

The two of them left the station, Weiss sliding into her coupe as Yang straddled her bike, fixing her helmet into place and waiting. Sure, she could’ve taken off and gotten there on her own- she had a knack for remembering addresses for the more… interesting calls- but the idea of showing up _before_ Weiss somehow seemed the worse option. On the ride over, she tried turning the words over in her head again and again, trying to string them together in a manner that wouldn’t make her come off as some sort of sex needy creep.

By the time they pulled up to Winter’s house, she _still_ hadn’t succeeded.

“Wait until I introduce you,” Weiss said as they approached the front door, ringing the bell while looking back at her. “Not for any better reason than you look like you might faint and I’m sure she’ll invite you in if I do the talking first.”

“Thanks.” She muttered, trying to beat down her blush as the memory of the night before continued to play in the back of her mind.

When the door opened, she found herself doing everything in her power to keep her weak knees from buckling. She thought seeing Winter in her suit and severe bun was hot but with her hair down and a spaghetti strap tank that didn’t quite reach the top of her sweatpants, exposing just a bit of smooth belly? Yang was far too weak and found herself thankful for Weiss’ insistence that she remain quiet at first.

“Weiss…” Blue eyes flicked between the two of them. “I… won’t object to another birthday present but-”

“About that.” The younger of the two indicated Yang. “I’d like to introduce you to Officer Yang Xiao Long, one of my coworkers. She came here last night on a noise complaint call.”

“Oh.” Winter nodded. “Right.” Then, her eyes widened. “ _Oh_.”

“Yes, I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about in regards to the technical details of last night, so I’m just going to say this: Yang’s been a very pleasant coworker in the time we’ve worked together, she’s absolutely stellar at her job, she’s _normally_ one of the most professional officers on the force, and whatever you two work out between you can _stay between you_. I can’t emphasize that last part enough.” She paused, somehow managing all that in one breath. “Now, any questions?”

For a moment, the woman stood, too surprised to say anything, but then she seemed to recover. “Yang, would you like to come in?”

“Perfect,” Weiss said, turning on heel and patting her shoulder. “Good luck and see you on Sunday, Yang.”

“Uh, yeah, you too,” she replied dumbly, trying and failing to beat down the blush in her cheeks. “And, uh, yeah… I’d… like to come in, if that’s okay.”

“Of course. It’s... just me today.” Winter coughed into her hand. “I hope that’s alright-”

“Oh, yeah, yeah!” She winced at how… _very_ enthused she sounded while stepping through the threshold. “I mean, I just, I wanted to talk to you about last night. Explain myself.”

“First, I’d like to apologize; I… probably should’ve considered-” A shake of her head as she led the way through the living room and towards the dining room. “I hope you take no offense that I _didn’t_ consider you might’ve been a genuine officer. I was… perhaps a bit too drunk… or simply too… distracted…”

“It’s okay, I mean, it’s not like that’s ever happened to me before.” A chuckle slipped past her lips before she realized what she’d said. “I mean, no one _has_ ever thought I wasn’t a cop but, uh, I’ve been asked if I’m a stripper before, so… yeah, that’s, uh, that’s a thing.”

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“Water, please.” Sitting down at the dining room table, Yang tried to grasp for what flimsy excuses she’d managed to string together on the ride over. “Uh, I just, um, I wanted to let you know that last night-”

“Was a one time offer, I’m sure,” Winter said from the kitchen, her voice carefully neutral, showing neither disappointment or relief. “You humored me and my guests and I do appreciate that-”

“That’s- that’s not, uh, not the whole story, exactly.” She cleared her throat, staring down at the tabletop in an effort to center her thoughts. “I… enjoyed last night. And I was… maybe… a little disappointed you didn’t text me this morning because… well… I- I’d be interested in… doing that again.”

What noises came from the kitchen suddenly stopped and she had too much anxiety constricting her heart to look up. When the noises started up again, her hands curled into fists atop the table as she tried to not lose her nerve and bolt from the room. Then a glass of water appeared in her vision but she didn’t reach for it yet.

“If I understand you correctly… you’re interested in a repeat of last night,” Winter said, taking a seat beside her but putting more than enough space between them that she didn’t feel obligated to look up. “But I’m afraid we need to address last night in a bit more detail first.”

“Okay.”

“First, I would very much like to know why you opted to play the part of… hired company, shall we say.”

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. “You and your friends are really hot… and the way all of you looked at me… I… I didn’t know that was a button of mine until all of you were smashing it as hard as possible.” She took a shaky breath. “I, uh, found out I have quite a few buttons last night.”

“I see.” A hum. “So, when you consented, it wasn’t out of obligation or trying to save face.”

“No.” She swallowed. “I… found myself living out a fantasy I didn’t even know I had… how could I say no?” Then, she looked up, trying to defend herself- or, at least, the part she _could_ defend. “I was off the clock, though. When I went to the bathroom, that’s what I checked, made sure my relief showed up, so I wasn’t working at the time. It... it was...”

The words died out as she took note of the expression being leveled at her. It wasn’t one of disapproval or even mild concern, no; the glint in those blue eyes could only be read as… pleased, satisfied, just like the night before.

“I admire your dedication to duty. I have no doubt you would’ve left, were the circumstances different. However, seeing as you didn’t.” And then she leaned forward, taking a long and slow pull of her own water before continuing, and it probably shouldn’t be sending a little shock down Yang’s spine at the wet look of her lips but, well, there it was. “My next question is simple. What part of last night appealed to you most? You obviously enjoyed being watched and being touched by multiple people. Is that what you’re interested in?”

Yang looked down, the blush in her cheeks impossible to combat at this point and she swallowed hard as she turned the question over. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

She tried picturing it- the others touching her, the same way Winter hand, but something seemed to be inserting itself: the woman’s voice in her ear, encouraging her to be good for her guests. “I… I think I like the idea of… someone _letting_ me be shared… if that makes sense.”

“Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?”

“Huh?” The sudden change in topic threw her for a loop and she looked up again, noting that- although _certainly_ enjoying herself, Winter didn’t seem to be making the suggestion purely to rile her up.

“We’ve established the major points: you did enjoy and want the attention last night, you’ve hit upon a few kinks you didn’t previously know, and- allow me to make this clear- I’m _very_ interested in a repeat performance. The only thing that prevented me from contacting you the moment you left was a bit of professional courtesy. People in this particular industry have schedules of their own to consider and I was trying to be mindful of that.” A slow smile spread across Winter’s lips. “However, I think it would be best to get to know each other, first. It obviously makes you a touch… uncomfortable to talk about this so openly. I wonder why that is.”

Yang shrugged, scratching at the back of her neck. “It’s just… ya know… I can talk about sex all damn day but this is… different.”

“Different how?” When she couldn’t find a way to word that feeling in the back of her mind, Winter offered a possible explanation. “Is it because you’re trying to articulate what _you_ want?”

“... maybe.”

“Now that I’ve had time to really think it over, I realize Weiss has mentioned you before- by first name, because she likes to think of you as a friend. I wonder how differently last night might’ve turned out if she didn’t have that particular habit.” She shifted. “Anyway, when she spoke of you, she mentioned that you’re the type to go above and beyond for others. You’re a giver and that’s all well and good, but you occasionally neglect yourself in the pursuit of helping others. Drink some water.”

“Right.” Reaching out to take the glass, she downed half of it in one go, purely because she hadn’t realized how nervous she was- or how thirsty that made her.

“Yang, I think we need to become more comfortable with each other in order to improve our communication, which I would insist upon before we try for a repeat of last night.” Winter took another sip. “It’s not that I’m not eager- believe me- but I think we can both agree that, while good for a spur-of-the-moment encounter, we’d both want a little more from a formal one- or at least one we plan out. I’ll also need to have a firm grasp of your limits and rules before letting Cinder anywhere near you.”

“She really that bad?” Now that she’d been broken out of her stupor a bit, Yang took another drink, though this one much smaller. Despite not much else changing regarding the conversation, she could feel herself relaxing a bit- or at least losing some of the anxiety that had curled around her before.

“For varying definitions of the word.” Her lips tugged for a moment, almost frowning. “She can be a demanding partner and a domme who favors some… unique punishments. Regardless of the manner in which we share you… I had you first. To my mind, that makes you _my_ responsibility.”

There it was, that strange sort of possessiveness, the glint in her eyes speaking volumes; if she asked for it, Winter would give her the number of whoever she asked for and not discourage her in the slightest. But, she would still be the _first_ , in some way, and that meant something.

To the both of them.

“If… if it’s all the same to you? I’d rather not, uh… drag it out. I mean-” Yang paused, collected her thoughts, then tried again. “Look, last night was amazing. I meant that, still do, and I want to do it again. I can be a little… impatient when I want something bad enough.”

“Very well.” Tapping her fingers against the table, she mulled something over before tilting her head, apparently hitting on a solution. “Are you hungry now?”

“Uh, yeah. I usually grab something on my way home, if I don’t have leftovers.” For a moment, she thought that might be a bit too much information to answer the question, but Winter didn’t seem to object.

“How do you feel about pizza? I’ve been meaning to try ordering some; I hear it’s delicious.”

“Oh, from where?” At the vaguely questioning look she received, Yang clarified. “Like, which place are you going to call?”

The woman blinked, setting her glass down slowly. “There’s… more than one?”

“Have you never had pizza before?” Suddenly, a conversation with Weiss regarding their very different childhoods came roaring back to the forefront of her mind, and she waved a hand. “Nevermind, here, I know a good place. I’ll put in the order. Pepperoni okay?”

“Is that the standard type?”

“Uh, yeah, kinda.”

“Then yes, that sounds good.” As Yang pulled out her scroll, the woman leaned closer. “Would you mind putting it on speaker? I’d like to learn.”

“No problem.” Tapping on the number started the call, and she set it on the table between them while ordering so Winter could hear. She probably should’ve seen it coming but still found herself caught off guard when the woman insisted on paying, reciting her card number from memory and giving her address. However, with dinner ordered, that left the question of what to do next. “So, uh, you said something about… limits and rules?”

“Ah, yes. One moment, please.” Getting up, Winter left the room, returning with a small white book and a fountain pen with intricate designs etched into the body of it. The notebook, on the other hand, was entirely nondescript. “Now, first, let’s address the rules from last night. No marks and no touching your hair- I assume those will stay in place.”

“Well… definitely on the hair.” She swallowed, hard, and took another sip to try and distract herself from the latter part of her reply. “It’s just, I don’t like people touching it. Sensitive head and all. But the marks… that’s mostly because of the uniform.”

A raised brow answered her. “So, were those marks to remain in the bounds of where you uniform would cover…”

“Then… I’d like that.” She reached up and rubbed at her cheeks, trying to assuage the fire burning in them. “Hickies have always appealed to me, ya know? Not only getting one but the bruise it leaves behind. But, I have to keep my job in mind.”

“That’s entirely understandable. You obviously wear short sleeves- are shorts part of your uniform?”

“Are you gonna give me a hickey on my calf?” She tried to let the absurdness of the suggestion hide how much the mental image appealed to her.

But Winter just gave her a sultry smirk. “There’s more than one way to leave a mark.”

Yang swallowed hard. “Uh… I do wear shorts sometimes but, uh, no- no brands.”

“Oh, of course, nothing quite _that_ permanent.” Then she bent over the book, writing a few quick lines in flowing cursive that she couldn’t hope to read upside down. “That’s a good starting point. We’ll come back to it in a moment. What’s your work schedule like?”

“Uh, Sunday through Wednesday, Thursday through Saturday off. Usually, unless there’s mandatory overtime.”

“Excellent; I’d like to institute a rule that we don’t schedule anything on Saturday, in that case.” Blue eyes flicked over her form. “Not that I believe you lack the constitution, of course, but I don’t doubt we’ll be pushing you to your limit in many ways and I think having a dedicated day to recuperate would be beneficial to your health.” She hummed. “I’ll also say nothing before Thursday night, after seventeen hundred. It’s important that you have unquestioned time set aside to attend to personal matters.” After a moment, she made a motion with her hand. “Not saying the rest of the time isn’t yours, of course; I just want a clear block of availability time to work with, so as best to not catch you by surprise.” Then, she smirked. “That can come later.”

Although she liked- _really_ liked- the hunger in those eyes, Yang couldn’t help but wince. “So, only Thursday nights and Friday for… uh… parties?”

“We’ll start with Thursday nights, if that’s amenable.” She nodded, and it was hard to tell for whose benefit. “We’ll need to build up your endurance and stamina before entertaining two sessions a week and I’d like to give you the maximum recovery time between our first few sessions and your next day of work. We can get more flexible with our planning a bit later.”

Somehow, that tickled her pride, a frown coming to her lips. “I’m not fine china; I won’t break with a bit of handling.”

To the woman’s credit, a bit of chagrin showed in her expression before she explained. “Yang, have you ever experienced something akin to last night?”

“Well, no. Not really.”

“I thought so. There’s nothing wrong with that but we should definitely address the amount of… attention that will be expected.” Winter rolled the words around her head a moment, setting her pen down and leaning back in her seat. “Last night, we focused on _you_ exclusively. Partly because it was fun, yes, but mostly because that’s just the nature of those parties. We enjoy spoiling our chosen partner just as much as being the dominant party. In that vein, we don’t typically expect whoever we’re sharing to service _us_. But that’s a different arrangement than what I assumed you wanted.”

She hummed, drumming her fingers and trying to ignore the bit of chagrin nipping at her. “I- I’m no pillow princess, if that’s what you’re driving at; I don’t mind…” A sigh pushed past her lips. Dancing around the issue wouldn’t do either of them any good. “Look, yes, I want to fuck you and _be_ fucked by you, alright? And the others. But, ya know, I’ve had plenty of sex before; I can go a few rounds. I’m not some one pump chump.”

“I think you’re underestimating the mental and physical toll that sexual encounters of this nature can entail.” Slowly, her lips pulled into a smile. “Perhaps a demonstration is in order.”

“What do you mean?” Immediately, her tongue darted out to lick her lips as the woman stood, stepping away from the table. “I mean, pizza’s on the way-”

“Oh, I’m well aware of our time limit.” And then her voice and expression changed, sharpening somehow, like a formerly sheathed blade being brought to bear in the blink of an eye. “Now, into the living room.”

Almost mechanically, she stood up and started walking, not questioning how eagerly she followed the order. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could rationalize it- she used a similar tone when dealing with suspects- so it made sense that she’d be inclined to follow the directions without hesitation. She’d expect nothing less, right?

“How much can you squat?”

“About four hundred pounds. Why?”

“You’re obviously strong, that’s not in doubt. And you work out.” She gestured towards herself. “Using me as your weight, how many squats could you do without breaking a sweat?”

Yang gave her a once over, doing the math in her head, and then opted for the low side just in case. “Twenty.”

“Excellent. Let’s do sixteen.” Then she snapped her fingers. “Now, pick me up.”

Again, it didn’t occur to her to object, stepping close to scoop the woman up in a standard threshold carry. One arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees- a simple enough position and one they commonly used as part of the yearly physical exam. The distribution of weight was a bit different, sure, but Winter probably weighed somewhere in the vicinity of one seventy soaking wet; compared to her usual workout routine, it would be a breeze.

“Very good, Yang.” The inflection of her voice changed- still commanding, but now with this undercurrent, the same as the night before, and it forced her to inhale sharply as it nudged the coiled want that still simmered deep in her belly- and she laid an arm across Yang’s shoulders. “Now, you will complete this exercise in cadence. When I say ‘one’ you will assume the down position. One.”

Bending her knees, she dropped down into as perfect a squat form as she could manage with the woman in her arms.

“Excellent. Now, when I say ‘two’, you will assume the starting position. Two.” Straightening her knees, she returned to her former position. “On ‘three’, you’ll go down again. Three.” She did so. “And on the next beat, you will return to the starting position and tell me how many you’ve done. Which would be?”

“One,” she said, straightening up again and swallowing.

“Yes, perfect. _Just_ like that.” Winter’s head tilted, the smile on her lips hiding something. “Now, one, two, three.”

“Two.”

“One, two, three.”

“Three.”

“One, and hold it here.” Although she could start feeling a bit of a burn in her thighs- which, completely understandable given the cold start- Yang didn’t think she’d be buckling anytime soon. But then the woman leaned in, speaking low and directly into her ear. “You’re doing fantastic. And it’s good you’re so used to these motions; you’ll need these muscles when you’re riding me.”

She didn’t expect those words to immediately fill her mind with a mental image, or for that image to make her knees shake as she had to physically restrain herself from pressing her thighs together. “Fuck.”

“I thought you might like it if we use toys.” Fingers lightly traced along her jaw. “I have _so many_ that would look pretty, covered in your cum. Two.” The shifting of gears- from a physical workout to dirty talk and back- threw her off, and she was late assuming the next position, which drew a clicking tongue. “You were being such a good girl, too. Three.”

“Four.”

“One, two, three.”

Fingers continued to wander, following her jaw to her throat, never drawing near to anywhere she would _think_ would be a ‘hot zone’, but the voice in her ear, apparently, turned _all of her_ into a hot zone- just not the one she wanted at present. “Five.”

“One, and hold it.” A soft chuckle. “You look absolutely delicious, I might add. I think laying you out on the dining room table that all of us might have a taste of you might be one of the first things we do.”

She swallowed hard, her face heating up in a blush as her thighs began to burn. Her mind supplied additional details- her arms tied out to her sides, maybe a blindfold so she couldn’t rightly tell who was touching her, trying to figure out from texture and pressure who was where- and her libido began to rage, her inner muscles clenching briefly in the hopes someone’s fingers or tongue might be found. It didn’t help that Winter kept touching her lightly, not enough to truly push her arousal higher but definitely setting every nerve ending on fire.

“Two, three.”

“S-six.”

“One, two, three.”

“Seven.”

“One.” This time, the implication to hold it remain unsaid, and she received a soft kiss to her cheek as a reward. “Good girl. You’re learning _very_ quickly. And I notice you’re wearing a sports bra again. I find myself curious; do you wear regular ones on your off days?”

“Sometimes?” She took a shuddering breath, surprised by her own rampant desire to earn more praise, another reward, _something_. “Should I, uh, go shopping?”

“Frankly, I don’t think you’ll be wearing clothes often enough to warrant that.” Winter hummed, expression turning thoughtful. “Although… if you’re willing to give me your measurements, I might be inclined to buy you some… appropriate outfits. With your approval, of course.” Her eyes narrowed. “As cliche as it sounds, I think you’d look rather fetching as a pretty little maid.”

“I don’t do windows,” she replied, trying to downplay the effect the words were having upon her. However, she obviously couldn’t hide anything, not with the slight tremor in her arms and legs as she had to fight from touching herself in any way. Because she _wanted_ to, so badly, just a bit of pressure against her clit seemed like a small mercy at present.

“Trust me, I have much better uses for that tongue of yours. Two.” This time, she smoothly went to the next position. “ _Very_ good, my pet. Three.”

“Eight.” Yang just barely managed to hold back a whine, because the purring in those last few words just _jammed_ on a few buttons- the possessiveness, the praise, the clear pride the woman seemed to take in her prompt adherence to each command.

Then, the doorbell rang, and Winter made a sound that seemed halfway between disappointed and utterly unsurprised. “It would appear our dinner has arrived. Put me down.”

She quickly complied, noting the burn in her muscles as she stood up straight. Despite only completing half of the agreed upon reps, she could feel the light sheen of sweat just barely breaking on her skin and a considerable amount of wetness between her thighs. Her breath stuttered slightly, trying to imagine this same experience, but times _seven_ with the others present, their eyes on her, their voices-

“On your knees.” She dropped down, her brain not consciously registering the command aside from the need to adhere. Wordlessly, she spread her knees wider when a foot lightly nudged the inside. “Chin up.” Looking up, she met Winter’s gaze, noting the small smile and darkened eyes, a single finger appearing under her chin and lifting it up, exposing her throat. “Put your hands behind your back and keep them there. Be a good girl for me and I’ll be back shortly.”

Yang swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut for a brief moment while trying to stop the fantasies springing to the forefront of her mind. It was one thing, feeling the tightness of her pants and shirt almost painfully restrictive considering the sensitivity of her skin at present, but the thought of her being positioned like this _without_ her clothing meant being effectively put on display.

It took discipline not to glance around when Winter came back, the smell of hot fresh pizza making her stomach growl. However, she _did_ flinch when a hand cupped her jaw, her eyes locking onto the other woman’s.

“How do you feel?”

“Wound up,” she replied, swallowing hard. “I, uh, see what you mean. About the strain.”

“Good.” A nod. “Now, relax- slowly. Sit back on your heels, let yourself fully release the tension. We’ll get to the proper aftercare in a moment.”

Doing as told this time felt… decidedly different. Not bad, per se, but it seemed harder to do, mainly because she couldn’t really force herself to relax. Sure, she fell back onto her heels and let her shoulders fall, rolling her neck to release _some_ of the tension, but the twinging in her core didn’t abate in the slightest. “Aftercare?”

“It’s a series of behaviors and actions a dom uses to reassure a sub post session. Remember last night, when we gave you water, offered you anything you’d want, touched you reassuringly? That’s aftercare and it’s important.” A soft chuckle left her lips. “We will _use_ you, Yang, but there’s a correct and incorrect way of going about it. We can explore which methods of aftercare work best for you through trial and evaluation.”

“What are the common methods?” She took a deep breath and released it, rolling her neck the opposite way. A pleasant burn sang through her muscles, not enough for them to cramp later but definitely to the point she’d feel it when moving around. But she couldn’t release _all_ the tension. “Might be able to narrow it down.”

“Well, there’s reassuring touches, sharing a snack, cuddling, bathing- that last one might be… required some nights. As a warning.” She held out a hand, helping Yang to her feet and offering silent assistance if she needed it as they returned to the dining room. “Warm blankets are also common. It’s about making sure you feel safe and secure while coming down from the height of a scene.”

“This sounds… really intense.” Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, the smell of the pizza starting to call her hunger to the fore, and that seemed to be enough to overpower her libido for the moment. “I’m always down for a cuddle, honestly, so that’d probably be good?”

“Very well. One moment.” Winter set the pizza down and lightly directed her to sit before disappearing into the kitchen with their glasses, likely to refill them.

Which… how did she plan on bringing all that back?

“Sit down, Yang.”

She put her hands up in surrender. “I hadn’t even gotten up yet!”

“But you were considering it. You’re worse than I thought.” When she returned, somehow she’d managed to balance two plates, two sets of silverware, and both glasses filled with more cool water in one hand while carrying a small stack of napkins in the other. “A rule I insist upon: this house is a place for you to relax and indulge.”

“Did you used to be a waitress?” While some part of her wanted to examine that rule a little closer, another part of her got fixated on a little detail. “And why’d you bring knives and forks?”

“No; fencing champion, seven years. It teaches a remarkable amount of balance and poise- I’m sure Weiss has mentioned how important both were during our childhood.” Smoothly transferring everything to the table, Winter resumed her seat as her brows drew together. “The second question is puzzling; how else are we going to eat the pizza?”

“With our hands?” She raised a brow. “You’ve seriously never even _seen_ people eat pizza?”

“That sounds… messy.”

“That’s what the napkins are for.”

Pressing her lips into a thin line for a moment, she eventually nodded. “Very well, we’ll eat with our hands, but you _will_ use a plate. Now, come here.”

“Here?”

Winter patted her thigh, pushing out her chair a bit to accommodate. “You said you liked cuddling.”

For a moment, she hesitated. Mainly because… well… she really couldn’t remember the last time she sat in someone else’s lap. Maybe as a kid; she’d pull whoever she might be dating into _her_ lap on occasion but it rarely happened the other way around.

Ever since the night before, it seemed she kept finding new experiences at every turn. Honestly? She kinda liked it.

So she moved her glass of water closer and sat in the woman’s lap, trying to ignore the light blush on her cheeks- purely from being caught off guard, mind. It felt nice, especially when an arm wrapped around her waist to steady her, and Yang could feel herself sinking into the embrace.

“You’re comfortable, right?” The words were a murmur, her gaze lingering on the pizza box for the moment. If the answer was ‘no’, she wanted to at least have a chance at hiding her disappointment.

“Very much so.” In their current position, they were actually eye-to-eye, and when she glanced over she saw nothing less than sincerity in blue eyes. “Now, how about you show me how to eat pizza with your hands? There has to be some manner of trick to it.”

“Kinda? It’s all in how you hold it.” Reaching over, she popped open the pizza box and grabbed a slice, smiling at the cheese that refused to break and the steam wafting up- she loved hot pizza straight from the oven. Using her thumb to stabilize the slice, she began chowing down, moaning at the first bite. “I’ ‘o ‘ood ‘ut hawt.”

“ _Very_ charming.” Despite the slight chiding in her tone, Winter was smiling, and she set aside her own slice- on the plate, per request- in order to grab one for the woman and passing it over. In the back of her mind, it registered that she was ambidextrous, but that thought flitted away as Winter’s expression pinched together, trying her hardest to politely chew the hot pizza. “Oh.” Swallowing, she eyed her slice. “It’s _hot_.”

“Yeah. Sorry, should’ve warned ya.” Reclaiming her own, Yang took another bite and actually swallowed it before continuing. “Pizza’s, like, the perfect food. You can eat it hot, warm, or cold, and it can come with all sorts of toppings. Plus, every place has their own little twist on it.”

“It _is_ rather delicious.”

Between the two of them, they nearly finished the whole thing off- only a slice remained, and as much as she wanted it purely because she _loved_ pizza, Yang couldn’t imagine eating another bite.

Strangely enough, that itch at the back of her mind that had persisted since last night seemed to be gone as well, and she couldn’t really figure out why.

“Is something on your mind?”

“Nah, not really.”

“Yang,” she said, her voice becoming a touch stern but nowhere near the commanding tone used before. “I realize it’s not always easy but this is only going to work if we maintain open, honest communication. There’s no judgment or reprimand. If you have _any_ reservations, I need to know to ensure I don’t cross any boundaries.”

“It’s just…” She sighed, leaning slightly into Winter’s chest, the two of them shifting until she could tuck her head just under the woman’s chin. It wasn’t particularly comfortable- while it might be significantly easier to accomplish standing up or even laying down, sitting in Winter’s lap negated their height difference, but it still didn’t feel _too_ uncomfortable. “It feels like I’ve been chasing a high ever since last night and that feeling’s kinda… going away? If that makes sense.”

Winter hummed, having thoroughly cleaned off her hands before wrapping both arms around her in a loose embrace, lightly smoothing her palms down Yang’s sides and thigh. “It’s possible last night didn’t last long enough. Either you wanted or needed more than one orgasm and being denied that left you frustrated or the brief aftercare we provided wasn’t enough to attend to your needs. Next time, we’ll spend more time on both and see how you feel, and it’s very important that you remain honest with me in regards to that. I would hate for a partner of mine to experience subdrop- which, it occurs to me, you’re probably unfamiliar with.”

“Yeah, just assume I’m clueless. I’m pretty sure the kinkiest thing I’ve ever done before last night was anal, and this seems… a few steps beyond that.” A chuckle left her lips. “Just when you think you know it all, someone comes around and shows you there’s still an ocean beyond the lake, I guess.”

“Take comfort in the knowledge that we all had to learn to swim at some point. Is here comfortable or would you like to relocate to the couch?” After a moment to mull it over, she went with the latter option. Not that she wasn’t appreciating the cuddling, of course, but the couch looked comfortable, more so than a wooden chair at any rate. When they reached it, Winter lightly directed her to sit between her legs and lean back, and she had to admit it felt… _a little_ nicer than sitting in the woman’s lap. On the upside, she kinda felt… enveloped, warm, safe, because while Winter didn’t have her muscle density, she had height and long arms, and it felt nice. On the downside, she couldn’t see the woman’s face, but she accepted that it was a suitable tradeoff. At least, to her mind. “How’s that?”

“It’s good,” she replied, relaxing into the arms that wrapped around her.

“Perfect. If I continue my explanation, will you be able to retain it?”

“Yeah.” She let her eyes close, seeing as she didn’t have much of a view at present. “I’m listening.”

”Good. Subdrop is a condition that can occur for a submissive partner who doesn’t receive the proper aftercare; it’s… a bit difficult to explain but can closely mimic a severe depressive episode.” Winter sighed. “The sort of play and scenes we will be engaging in, they’ll be demanding both physically and mentally, as I’ve mentioned. Without aftercare, all that expended energy without appropriate affectionate reciprocation can make a person feel a series of negative emotions or a crash after the positive ones have passed. It’s akin to a poorly constructed workout; it feels like you’ve wasted time and gained nothing from it.”

“That makes sense.” Then something occurred to her. “Do you ever get like that? Like, Domdrop or something?”

“Topdrop. I’ve never experienced it myself but I know it’s possible.” A soft hum. “You see, depending on the demands of a scene, a top might be required to act… much worse than what they’d like. Perhaps violent or sadistic, demanding or uncaring. For a dom, part of the release and satisfaction comes from fulfilling the fantasies and kinks of their partner. However, it can cause lingering feelings of guilt without the reassurance that those were adequately fulfilled.”

“Guess it makes sense you’d be so adamant about aftercare then. That sounds rough.” She shifted, trying to stay focused on the conversation. With a full belly and the gnawing thoughts at the back of her mind set at ease, she could feel sleep calling to her but didn’t want the night to end without something to look forward to in the long run. Talking things out was great- and seemed suitably important- but she still wanted to know when there _might_ be a repeat in her future. “Is there anything else we need to talk about?”

“There’s a _very_ long list. We still haven’t even covered which kinks you’d like to incorporate into our play.”

Yang winced. “I mean, I’m down for anything, really.”

“Do _not_ say that if you don’t mean it,” she said, a frown audible in her voice. “Take this seriously.”

She squirmed as the thought of articulating the images that flashed in her head seemed… nigh impossible, frankly. “It’s just- I don’t know all the technical terms. Just… what happened last night was good.”

“So, no toys?”

A flash of heat passed over her as a blush began to rise in her cheeks. Absently, she noticed that, despite being very suggestive about using such earlier, no hint of disappointment appeared in the woman’s tone. “Toys could be good. Like, uh, dildos and strap ons and stuff, yeah.”

“What about oral? Giving and receiving?”

“Sure, on both.”

“You mentioned anal before; is that something you’d like?”

This conversation was doing her _no_ favors. “Yeah.”

“You obviously enjoy attention focused on your breasts. How well do you respond to pain?”

That suggestion, however, snapped her back to her senses. “Wait, what kind of pain?”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” A sigh. “Pain comes in many forms. The sting of a whip, the pinch of a clamp, the blade of a knife-”

“Okay, one sounds interesting, one sounds concerning, and the other sounds terrifying- in that order.” A groan slipped past her lips. “Is there, like… a checklist or something? Or a pamphlet?”

“You weren’t kidding about being impatient.” Hands smoothed down her sides, easing her frustration. “How about a compromise? You’re obviously eager for a repeat of last night and I think firsthand experience might improve your understanding and proclivity to communicate honestly. We could have a mostly vanilla session tomorrow night; I’ll invite the others, we’ll each have a turn with you while everyone watches. Manual and oral sex only, no toys. How does that sound?”

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. The specification that each of them would ‘have a turn’ with her… brought a fair few possibilities to her mind, and she badly wanted each and every one of them. “That… yeah. Perfect.”

“Excellent. Will your safe word be remaining the same? Code Red?”

“Yeah, it’s- that’s gonna be the easiest thing to remember, honestly.”

“As a safe word should be.” Winter bent her head down, not quite kissing her neck but _very_ close to doing so, almost as if she thought better of it at the last moment and instead merely inhaled deeply. To Yang, it felt like she was being breathed in, and when no complaint came from what _had_ to be the stale sweat that seemed to always cling to her whenever she removed her body armor, it just- she felt comfortable. Content. “There a few more things I want to clarify before I contact the others. One being, are you comfortable with them providing aftercare as well, or would you prefer I handle the whole of it?”

“Could we… play that one by ear?” A frown tugged at her lips as she spoke, unable to put into words the source of her hesitation. “I, uh- I just don’t know if I’ll… when you do it, it’s-”

“Hush.” A soft chuckle by her ear somehow set her at ease, sounding neither patronizing nor demeaning. “There’s plenty of room for experimentation. All I ask is that you speak up if you’re uncomfortable; we’ll be checking in frequently, especially for the first few sessions.”

“Don’t like breaking your toys?” While she tried to make it sound like a cheeky joke, some part of her… took an _obscene_ amount of pleasure thinking of herself in those terms. As just a toy for them to play with, use at their whim.

“ _I_ don’t, even when I’m inclined to share,” the woman replied, a bit of a growl in her voice, and the hunger that had burned within her still simmered, though the hands still stroking her sides soothed it back down. “Next, when we’re all finished, and you’re cleaned up and dressed, would you like to stay the night here? I have a guest bedroom that could act as yours after our sessions. Or during, if you’d like.”

Mulling it over for a moment, she had to admit it sounded a _little_ bit better. “Getting fucked in a bed sounds more comfortable than getting fucked in a chair.”

“I’d honestly planned on taking you on the floor.”

She swallowed, hard. “That- that could work, too.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Then, she paused her motions. “Would you like to stay tonight? Familiarize yourself with the room?”

Part of her said ‘yes’, the part that thought she might be able to talk the woman into a preview of what would come, but then she thought about it a bit more. As impatient as she was, Yang could recognize that she needed to take a step back and internalize some of their conversation, maybe do a bit of research on her own to find out what she specifically wanted them to do.

“I’ll take a look but I should probably start heading home.”

“Very well. When you’re ready, I’ll give you a brief tour.” Her motions resumed, soothing and gentle. “And, if ever you need it, my door is always open to you; simply call me.”

“Thanks.” They stayed like that for a little longer as she soaked up the attention- maybe part of her need for this stemmed from a profound touch starvation, she thought, because just this sort of simple contact soothed a part of her. “Hey, by the way, did you use your safe word last night?”

“Yes. It’s ‘aufhören’- an Old High Atlesian word; I’ve had it since college.”

Curiosity tickled at her but she pushed it aside for the moment. She’d ask about it later- perhaps find out exactly how this group of friends decided on such a… unique bonding activity- because if she stayed much longer, she’d absolutely fall asleep right on the couch. It took only a word for Winter to stop, allowing her to regain her feet before the proposed tour began. Although unassuming from the outside, the interior of the home looked minimalistic but classy, and the guest bedroom shared that theme. She did note the blackout curtains beneath the designer ones, though, and felt a bit more at ease with using the bedroom instead. It felt more… intimate anyway, and she had a feeling she’d like that a lot.

By the time they parted ways at the door, Yang felt more than pleased. Not in the way she’d _hoped_ , ultimately, but something told her she’d far rather this arrangement to another one off encounter. Honestly, she half expected to be too wired to go to sleep, but the drive home did _a lot_ to mellow her out to the point that just getting in her door had her yawning. The heat remained, this quiet gnawing hunger, but it didn’t distract her, didn’t make her _yearn_ the way it did when she returned home the night before. She felt… content and looked forward to the following night with a modest amount of anticipation.

… okay, more than modest, but still.

When she crawled into bed, she fell asleep easily.


	3. Trial Run

Although she had a knack for retaining information, Yang never endeavored to follow the career progression path that would lead her to detective. Hunting down leads didn’t appeal to her as much, especially when there were better uses of her time; she’d much prefer responding to a noise complaint than running all over the city looking for a way to make a vague description more concrete.

However, when it came to the bit of homework she’d mentally assigned herself, she fell into it wholeheartedly, using her laptop to delve deep into as many text only pages as she could find, searching the keywords provided by their conversation the night before. Text only because the few images she stumbled across… sent her mind running down rabbit holes and she needed to focus. Articles on subdrop and topdrop, aftercare methods, and the general mindset one was expected to adopt for ‘scenes’, as seemed to be the appropriate terminology, were her primary focus. Then, she turned herself to looking at kinks, printing off a list and scratching off the ones that were firmly in ‘hell no’ territory. She circled the ones that appealed to her, though- shibari seemed like a more advanced version of the cuffs, which she’d rather liked, and while the definition of orgasm denial didn’t seem particularly appealing, imagining Winter keeping her on the edge only to back off, emphasizing that her pleasure would only come when _she_ deemed it time, yeah, that sent a little shiver down her spine- and left the uncertain ones alone.

A few hours of spelunking through the neverending catacombs of the web gave her a firmer grasp on the sort of information she’d be expected to provide, which helped distract her from her mounting anticipation. Well, until about three in the afternoon; Winter told her to show up around six, so they could go over a few more specifics with everyone present before actually doing anything, and texted her that morning to confirm as much.

The waiting might very well kill her, though.

Luckily, a distraction arrived in the form of her sister calling. “Sup Rubes!”

“Hey, sis. How’s everything going?”

“Oh, uh, pretty good.” She gave a chuckle, scratching at the back of her neck. “Work’s going well. No big calls or anything but, ya know how it is.”

“Yeah. I kinda miss the city.” Ruby lightly groaned. “Being sheriff is great and all but it’s… _so_ boring.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to go trail blazing!” Leaning away from her laptop- and thinking better on it and closing it completely- she got up and went to her kitchen. “You know the department will take you back in a heartbeat, though. You’ll probably outrank me!”

“As tempting as that is, not sure I wanna deal with traffic again.”

They talked a little more, covering the mundane details of their lives and the slightly more exciting details of their work. She missed the days when they served on the force side-by-side but couldn’t be prouder of the reputation her sister had forged, being the youngest Sheriff in the kingdom and all. When she asked after Weiss, her former partner, Yang tiptoed around the recent… well, frustrations directed her way from the woman.

Hopefully, _this time_ , it wouldn’t bite her in the ass… or taze her.

* * *

At five thirty, she found herself standing on Winter’s stoop, fist poised to knock but paused by a few things. One being that she’d shown up early- a combination of not wanting to be late and, of course, being a bit _eager_ \- and another as a final check to see if she _really_ wanted to do this. After spending the morning and afternoon reading up as much as she could, Yang realized that the crash course their discussion the night before provided really was just scratching the surface. The ramifications of entering a relationship like this- especially considering _how_ it came about- constituted a serious concern that she should give the proper consideration.

That being said, it didn’t dissuade her in the slightest. Even if it wouldn’t constitute a ‘conventional’ relationship, the idea of turning back now made her stomach clench uncomfortably, as if denying herself some manner of sustenance she hadn’t noticed she needed until she had a taste of it. Plus, it seemed like she’d be in good hands.

Knocking, she awkwardly shifted from foot to foot while waiting for Winter to answer, a light blush creeping into her cheeks at the thought that, perhaps, the others were already there.

“Yang?” Surprise registered on the woman’s face as she opened the door. “You’re early.”

“Yeah, sorry, I-”

“Am impatient.” She finished, an amused smirk curling her lips as she opened the door a bit wider. “Come in. Although, it will be a while for everyone else to join us.”

“Fashionably late?” Stepping into the house, she shrugged out of her jacket but pulled her list from the pocket first, holding it in her hands while trying to word how she’d go about presenting it and setting down her overnight bag to buy herself a little time.

“Well, I wanted them to give us some time to over any last minute questions or rules.” Winter paused, making a soft noise in the back of her throat. “For instance… I haven’t revealed to them the exact nature of the other night. I thought it wasn’t my story to tell and they just needed to know that we’re having a party.”

“That makes sense.” Clearing her throat, she followed the woman to the living room, both of them sitting down on the couch. At first, there was a decent amount of distance between them, but lilac eyes lingered on the space until Winter moved over slightly, putting an arm around her shoulders. “I, uh, I’ll tell them. It’s- it’s like you said. Open, honest communication, right?”

“At the risk of sounding like a hypocrite, I’ll not force you to put your professional life in jeopardy; this should be something of an escape for you. What happens within these walls, yes, we must be honest, but if you’d rather not discuss matters from outside, that’s fine.” Lightly, she plucked the paper from Yang’s fingers, unfolding it with one hand- the display of dexterity _purely_ for showing off, she suspected. “Now, what’s this?”

“I… did some research.”

“So you did.” Winter murmured, looking over the contents of the list. “This is rather extensive. You looked into all these?”

“I had all morning, so…”

She paused, looking away from the list for a moment. “As an additional question I hadn’t thought to ask before, outside of aftercare, what level of affection are you comfortable with?”

Yang blinked. “Uh… can I get an example?”

“Considering you wanted me to sit closer to you, I assume you’re inclined to _some_ manner of physical interaction before the scene starts.” A shrug. “A kiss in greeting, a hug, from me or from everyone…”

“Oh, uh. That… sounds nice.” She rolled her neck and squirmed, settling more firmly against Winter’s side. “Yeah. Kisses, hugs, I’m good with that. From everyone, I think.”

“We’ll test the waters.” Then, she turned her attention to the list again, though the arm around her shoulders pulled her closer a bit more firmly. It felt… nice- not in the way of their planned evening might, of course, but in a more simple way. Absently, Yang noted she _might_ be slightly touch starved. “Now, are these things you want to try tonight? Because I don’t think I have the supplies for some of these… or, at least, not in great enough quantity that I would be comfortable with indulging.”

“I mean, no, I think our plan of starting things off… vanilla, is probably a good idea. Ease into it.”

“Excellent. Then I’m going to put this somewhere safe and we can discuss implementing them at a later point,” she said, though she didn’t make any motion to leave quite yet. “I will note, Glynda will be rather pleased you’re interested in crops. That’s one of her favorite things to use in the bedroom.”

“What’s... your favorite thing to use?”

Winter hummed. “Would you like me to show you?” She nodded. “Wait here.”

As she disappeared down the hallway, Yang took a moment to look around. Not much had changed, of course, except for a few jugs of water set out on the coffee table, which… well, she’d read that hydration would be important during and post scene, so that seemed reasonable. A few bowls of fruit were set out as well and, for lack of something better to do, she reached over and popped a strawberry into her mouth.

When the woman returned, she had… a few things in her hands. One of which drew the majority of her attention.

“Are you going to use that tonight?” She swallowed, looking up into blue eyes that had darkened ever so slightly.

“If you’d like.” In her left hand, she held a strap on- the strap itself looked like leather, she’d guess, in navy blue with white stitching, the attached dildo a similar color and looking… maybe a little bigger than she’d had in the past- real or not. It also had a white snowflake about halfway down the shaft, but only on the topside. “I _am_ rather partial to it. However, I was more interested in using _this_ tonight.”

That shifted her focus to the woman’s other hand, a brow raising. “What is it?”

“Well… I suppose it would be best to call it a collar.”

She swallowed hard. “Does… that mean…”

“It doesn’t have to have a meaning, if you’d rather it didn’t,” Winter said, turning it over in her hands. Much like the strap on, it was leather dyed navy blue with a white band and a snowflake prominently in the center. “Or… it could mean that you belong to me, first and foremost. I’m merely sharing you with those I deem worthy." 

Yang narrowed her eyes. “Isn’t that the whole point of tonight?”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t hedge my bets.” Stepping closer, she lightly tossed the strap on to the other side of the couch while kneeling down and holding up the collar. “It’s just an accessory that appeals to my tastes. If you’re uncomfortable-”

“I’m not.” She murmured, reaching up to gather her hair and pull it away from her neck while tilting her chin up. “Go ahead.”

Carefully, Winter moved forward and slipped the cool leather around her neck, securing it in place- not too tight, but snug enough that every time she swallowed she could feel it. A limit she could test but not break. Unrelenting without being imposing.

“How does it feel?”

“ _Really_ good,” she replied, letting her hair down and rolling her neck a bit. A bit of adjustment she couldn’t see probably moved the snowflake to the center of her throat, displaying it prominently. “I, uh, guess everyone else is going to know what this means. Right?”

“Yes. Though, I _will_ reiterate it several times.”

“They need the extra reminders?”

“No.” Winter lightly cupped her jaw, their gazes holding contact. “I simply enjoy saying you’re mine.”

She tried to bite back a whine and only marginally succeeded. “You’re gonna get me going at this rate.”

“You _did_ circle orgasm denial as something you’re interested in.” Her lips curled, thumb brushing across her cheekbone. “I could start now, have you a quivering, dripping mess for the others to find, put you on display in the middle of the room. We have… _more_ than enough time.”

Yang drew a steadying breath. “As my Master commands.”

For a moment, she thought the woman might very well make good on that promise, but then her posture relaxed. “Were I a weaker woman, your eagerness wouldn’t go unrewarded.” Clearing her throat, she shifted, clearly putting concerted effort into remaining clearheaded. “But, we should establish our routine and rules before indulging. Believe me, in the future, I absolutely plan on doing just that… but not now.”

“Okay.” She really should’ve expected as much but it didn’t squash the disappointment in her voice.

“Don’t pout.” She leaned down, pressing a kiss against her temple. “I’m sure in your research you came across more than a few stories warning against jumping into arrangements like this one.”

“This is really one of those times when what I _know_ and how I _feel_ aren’t exactly lining up.” Pushing out a breath, she tried to refocus her attention, pushing the thought of her body’s reaction aside. Already, she could feel her core clenching, eager to be filled, and her nipples had started to pebble, but neither constituted an overt display of her desires. Yet, anyway. “So. Rules?”

Winter tilted her head, stepping around her, almost as if sizing her up. Considering she was still kneeling on the floor, it felt a lot more… intimate than it might otherwise- like she was being inspected. “Once the scene begins, I don’t want you using our names.”

“Why?”

“I want to mark clear boundaries. Yes, safe words and costumes are all well and good, but the mentality you adopt as a sub- especially one being shared between multiple partners- isn’t one you should slip into elsewhere. Especially in your line of work.” For whatever reason, it didn’t occur to Yang to follow the woman’s motions, waiting for her to stalk around before looking up. “When you say ‘Winter’, we are equals; when you call me ‘Master’, that is what I am. Your body, your voice, your wants- all that you are belongs to me.” Clasping her hands behind her back, Winter regarded her with a cool, steady gaze. “What would you like to be called?”

Her hands curled into fists atop her thighs, maintaining eye contact through sheer force of will. “... your fucktoy.”

Immediately, a blush ignited her cheeks even as the woman’s brows rose. “Your interest in degradation and humiliation is certainly noted- and I _will_ keep that in mind- but is there anything else?”

“Uh, no?” She offered a small shrug. “Is there… something you’d like to call me?”

“How does ‘pet’ sound?” Again, she reached down, gently stroking over Yang’s cheek. “As in ‘be a good girl for my guests, Pet’?”

“Uh.” She swallowed, thickly. “I- I read a _bit_ about petplay but-”

“It’s just a name… though I _am_ inclined to put a leash on you.” A brief flicker of a smirk appeared before she became serious again. “I have no objections to calling you my fucktoy and using you as such. However, ‘pet’ has some… connotations I rather enjoy- that your health, happiness, and safety are my responsibility and that I’m to take care of you in that manner. During lulls, or perhaps as a method of easing into aftercare, I’d rather like using that instead.”

Closing her eyes, she leaned into the touch a bit. “Yeah… okay. We can try it.”

“Very well. Speak up if it’s not to your liking.” Slowly, the touch retreated. “So we’ve established our roles- I am your master, you are my fucktoy, to be shared with whomever I deem worthy- and we have our safewords. Tonight, we’ll be focusing on testing boundaries and establishing a baseline. Now, is there anything you’d like to ask of me?”

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. “Are you going to stay dressed the whole time?”

“Probably not,” Winter replied, humming thoughtfully. “I’ll be shedding my clothing when appropriate and the others likely will as well. _You_ , however… would you like to start the night out naked? Or would you prefer being ‘unwrapped’ like the other night?”

“I… liked being your present.” It wasn’t an answer, exactly- mainly because she couldn’t decide- but it seemed to satisfy the woman well enough.

“We’ll make a game of it, then. Some foreplay to truly get you in the mood.” Then she knelt down. “Seeing as there’s some conversation that needs to occur first, it’d be best to remove your collar for now.” Immediately- and subconsciously- Yang drew back a little, not keen on relinquishing the concrete tie to their agreement quite so soon. “I’ll put it back on when the scene starts.”

“Right.” Moving her hair out of the way, she allowed the collar to be removed while lamenting its loss quietly. Perhaps, after tonight, the high she’d been chasing wouldn’t haunt her anymore and she could afford to be a little more patient. “So… what now?”

“Part of me says we should get to know each other a bit better,” she said, lightly directing them back towards the couch. Once again, they settled firmly beside each other, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. “But I suspect that’s… not exactly your intent.”

Yang hesitated for a moment, reflecting on the warning she’d received. If she learned _too_ much about the woman, she’d probably start thinking that this… arrangement meant something it didn’t. It wasn’t a _conventional_ relationship, she reminded herself. “Uh, yeah…”

“In that case, there’s another way to break the ice.” With her other hand, Winter lightly tilted her chin and guided her into a kiss. It was brief, breaking off a moment after she felt a tongue swipe over her lips. “You tried the strawberries?”

“Yeah.” A shrug. “Favorite fruit.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” The next kiss that came wasn’t nearly as short, nor as innocent.

This time, when Winter slipped her tongue past her lips, she pushed a bit further, and Yang let her, falling into the rhythm and setting a hand on the woman’s side. It took only a touch to coax the blonde into her lap, setting her thighs to either side and resisting grinding her hips only by the barest margins. So close to the start of this ‘party’- to a more formal and presumably more pleasurable version of the other night- meant her self control happened to be on the low side, but the hand at her hip seemed to be enough to keep her still in that regard.

Its twin started tracing over whatever skin she had exposed, first. The muscles in her arms, around her throat, following the line of her chest as far as her V-neck would allow- a light, exploring touch that pulled different reactions from her. Not much for the former but she gasped when fingertips lightly traced where the collar had sat. That seemed to signal a break as Winter drew back, gauging her reaction.

“You can… keep going…” She tried to keep the pleading from her tone, feigned more self control than she possessed, but something in those blue eyes assured her that she fooled no one.

“How bad do you want this?” Winter reached up, cupping her cheek. “Tell me- and be specific.”

A sharp intake preceded her words. “I’ve never wanted anything more. This is a dream come true.”

“Flattering.” With a light touch, she drew them closer, but not for a kiss. Instead, their foreheads leaned against each other, their breaths mingling together in the space that remained, eyes locked onto each other. “I’ll need to watch you closely. I can tell you’re the type who will break and never complain. You don’t mind your limitations so I’ll have to mind them for you.”

Dimly, she became aware of a sound, but couldn’t quite parse it at present, too focused on the words.

It should sting her pride to be questioned like this but… well, in this particular arena, perhaps she _wanted_ more than she could handle. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d charged headfirst into a situation and it didn’t pan out.

“Lead me and I will follow,” she said, softly. “I trust you.”

“Then I will be sure to not lead you astray.”

Yang wholeheartedly believed every word and she couldn’t help but smile- in a goofy way, probably, because not only had a prime opportunity to indulge in all the things she never realized she wanted fallen into her lap, she found herself _in_ the lap of someone who seemed intent on bringing every fantasy she could imagine to life.

“Well, I _thought_ I was surprised by the impromptu summons for another party so soon after our last.” A new voice cut in, drawing their attention. They parted slightly, turning to see the blonde from the other night- Glynda, if memory served- adjusting her glasses. “Allow me to say, I’m even _further_ surprised now.”

“I suppose a proper introduction is in order,” Winter said, her expression betraying no hint of which answer she expected. “Would you like to start or shall I?”

After a second of weighing her options, she decided to go for what would be easiest. “We should probably wait until everyone gets here before getting to that part.”

“Quite. I’m sure it’ll save us time in the long run when it comes to answering questions.” Blue eyes shifted towards Glynda. “For now, make yourself comfortable. As usual, you’re the first to arrive.”

“For once, I find myself regretting my punctuality.” With a smooth stride, the woman came over to the couch and sat down beside Winter, allowing for both of them to look at her without twisting around. Green eyes traced over Yang’s attire which, well, she’d gone for comfort rather than sex appeal. At least, on the outside; her undergarments, on the other hand, would hopefully be a bit more impressive. Glynda crossed one leg over the other, resting her elbow on the arm of the chair and propping up her head with her fist. “Unless, of course, this precursor is open invite. I’d come with the intention of helping you set up, after all.”

The hand resting on her hip lightly squeezed and it felt distinctly like a reassurance. Whatever choice she made would be abided, and she believed that fully.

“I wouldn’t mind breaking the ice,” she said, offering a little shrug. “If that’s okay." 

Deep down, she understood that she didn’t _have_ to ask permission… but in the moment, her heart lept into her throat as she awaited the answer to her request.

Winter, for her part, appeared to mull it over a moment before nodding. “I _do_ prefer my guests being taken care of, so I’ll allow it.” Then, she turned towards Glynda. “But don’t get carried away or wind her too tight. We’ve still others to join us and I need her clear headed before we can start the night properly.”

With a light nudge, Yang was encouraged to transfer to the other woman’s lap, settling herself quickly as a new set of hands began to roam. Where Winter’s touch had explored, Glynda seemed more intent on testing- and that made sense. Unlike the former, this was the first time the latter had a chance to be this close without being mindful of others, and she seemed particularly interested in the pliability in firm muscle and softer curves. Biting back a moan, she leaned forward in askance and was rewarded with a kiss that started much hungrier, quite nearly picking up where Winter left her, on the verge of losing her self control entirely.

How she managed to retain it eluded her but, when they parted for air a few minutes later, Winter’s low chuckle drew their attention. The woman had her scroll in hand, flipping it around to display the text messages she’d sent.

‘Just so everyone’s aware, Glynda is already familiarizing herself with tonight’s toy.’  
Cinder: ‘That bitch.’  
Sienna: ‘Damn early bird.’  
Emerald: ‘Wait, we can do that?’  
Cinder: ‘omw’  
Pyrrha: ‘Same. Do we need anything? Food, water, supplies?’  
Amber: ‘I didn’t know previews were allowed.’  
Sienna: ‘Pics?’

Yang swallowed, heart stuttering in her chest at… a few things. The knowledge more of Winter’s friends would be arriving soon, the eagerness with which she’d likely be passed between them, the request for pictures- there were a lot of things going through her mind at that moment.

“This _does_ bring up an interesting question,” Winter said, turning the scroll back around and setting it aside, apparently ignoring the request for photographic proof. “Typically, our… companion for a night arrives after the others do. Having you here first… is that the set up you’d prefer?”

“Wait.” Glynda’s brows pinched together. “This isn’t a one off continuation?”

“No- and we’ll explain more when everyone’s here.” The woman’s smile grew a little wider, something lurking in blue eyes that made Yang inhale sharply. “But suffice it to say, we _are_ planning on having a more… long term arrangement. Aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, trying to get some moisture in her suddenly dry throat. “And, uh, I guess… it’d be nice to welcome everyone… you know, like-”

“Like allowing each of them to play with you a bit before the session properly starts.” Again, Winter chuckled, shaking her head fondly. “I should’ve known you’d pick the option that allows you to service them as much as possible.”

Glynda’s expression brightened as her lips pulled into a wide smile. “Oh, is _that_ the nature of this arrangement? I see. In that case, why don’t we send them a preview? I’d rather get them here as swiftly as possible; I’d hate to keep her waiting.”

“She _likes_ waiting, though.” Tilting her head, she made a motion towards her scroll, as if to purely gauge the reaction. “She’s also interested in crops.”

Yang could feel a blush rising in her cheeks, listening to them talk so openly about the kinks she’d discovered she might have more than a passing interest in, but she didn’t _dare_ stop them. Especially when the hands formerly exploring her body dipped towards the inside of her thighs.

“Then we really _shouldn’t_ delay.” Lightly, fingers ran along the seam of her pants, lightly pressing against her aching core, and she whimpered. “She still turns such a _pretty_ shade of red.”

The touch immediately retreated and it took her a moment to realize why, turning her head to note Winter’s pinched expression. Whether she’d physically discouraged the touch or not remained a mystery, seeing as she’d somehow closed her eyes without realizing it.

“The scene hasn’t started yet, Glynda.” Her voice was stern and a little chiding. “I’ll not give Cinder an excuse to turn this into a game quite yet.”

“My apologies.” Green eyes shifted between the two of them for a moment. “I assume you will be her dom, then?”

“Yes.” A nod. “And you know I’m rather particular about how my subs are treated.”

“Right.” Then, attention turned to her. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have teased you like that. At least, not yet.”

Yang drew in a steadying breath. “It’s… fine. But, um… about that picture...”

“Are you interested in giving them a preview?” Winter’s voice held that same quality as it had since this discussion began the night before: whatever answer she gave would be accepted without question.

In her mind’s eye, she recalled vividly how they looked at her when she first arrived- hungrily drinking in the sight of her, how that only increased the longer she was there. She… _really_ liked that. “Yeah.”

“Very well.” Getting to her feet, the woman looked over both of them. “Yang, turn around in her lap and put your arms above your head.” She did so, leaning back against Glynda. “Spread your legs.” Again she complied, knees falling outside the woman’s and spread wider when lightly forced. “Now lift up her shirt, maybe toy with the button on her jeans a bit.”

For a moment, she had to shut her eyes and bite back a moan, the urge to squirm almost impossible to resist. She refrained by the barest margins even as fingers toyed with the hemline of her pants, the clicking of the scroll’s camera making her heart skip a beat each time she heard it.

“There.” Opening her eyes, she looked at the scroll offered to her, several shots lined up for her to examine. “Pick the one you like best. We’ll need to make the annotation that your exhibition kink includes pictures… I wonder if you’d be just as interested in a video recording.”

She swallowed, _hard_. “Like… a sex tape?”

“Nothing so crass… nor commercially available.” Winter hummed and shrugged. “It’s a thought to consider at a later time.”

Yang clicked on one of the pictures- the one where it looked like Glynda’s fingers might be dipping underneath her jeans- and handed the scroll back. With another few taps, the picture sent, and the woman reclaimed her spot next to them while pointedly ignoring the rapid buzzing that indicated multiple incoming messages. Meanwhile, Glynda set her hands lightly atop her thighs- not teasing or exploring, just resting.

“I presume we’ll be covering rules and limits before the scene starts but are there any particular ones to mind?”

“Pacing ourselves will be hardest, I think.” Blue eyes fell on her rather heavily. “Not rushing ahead, for instance.”

“I’m trying,” she said, doing her best to keep the whine from her voice.

“Oh, I know you are.” Winter reached over, cupping her cheek. “With time, we’ll… encourage you to be patient.” She hummed, turning to lightly scratch her nails just beneath Yang’s jaw. “Tonight’s exploration is already so revealing and we’ve hardly begun. I just hope we don’t tucker you out too quickly. _That_ would be a shame.”

Leaning into the light scratching, her eyes fluttered closed as she squirmed slightly, only a little sad the makeout hadn’t continued.

She jumped, however, when the front door slammed, finding a very incensed Cinder marching into the room with fire in her eyes.

“I believe we’ve talked about your tendency for dramatic entrances.” Winter pointed out, appearing only mildly annoyed. “If you’re interested in participating as more than a spectator tonight, you’ll treat my property with more respect.”

Again, Yang squirmed, because she had the distinct feeling that _she_ counted as the woman’s ‘property’ and that just had those burning gold eyes widening slightly as her lips pulled into a smile.

“Oh, I am _dying_ to hear how this came about.” In the blink of an eye, she divested herself of her jacket- black leather with red trim- and tossed it aside, not caring where it fell, while stalking towards the couch. “But first, it’s _my_ turn.”

“Cinder.” The woman’s tone held an edge of warning as her eyes narrowed. “Let me make this clear: the scene hasn’t started yet. You’re free to play but control yourself because _she_ can’t quite yet.”

“Oh, I _love it_ when they’re eager.” Sitting on the other side of Winter, she pat her lap. “Come here. Let me have some fun with you.”

A pat against her hip from Glynda encouraged her and the nod she received from Winter granted her permission to get to her feet, moving to stand in front of Cinder. No sooner had she done so then she found herself grabbed by the hips and pulled down, straddling the woman’s lap in the blink of an eye. The gasp that burst from her lips was immediately swallowed down as lips covered hers. It felt like she was being devoured, nails raking across her back beneath her shirt- not hard enough to leave marks but more than enough to coax a moan from her throat and for her hips to twitch.  

“That’s enough.” Immediately, she pulled back, which drew more than a little ire from Cinder as she shot a look towards Winter, who met it with cool indifference… and perhaps a _little_ smugness. “If I let you continue, you’ll work her up, and we’re still waiting on the others.” Then blue eyes fell on her. “Come here.”

Although she rather enjoyed the way Cinder pushed her limits, the stern tone made the order impossible for her to ignore and she quickly complied, noting the woman didn’t fight too hard to keep her in place. Once settled in Winter’s lap, she found herself drawn into a new kiss. Unlike the one she’d just broken away from, this one had the clear intention of bringing her back down, slowing the pounding of her heart.

This time, when air demanded they part, Winter leaned up to whisper in her ear. “Put your hands on my shoulders.” She did so, not quite sure why until she looked down and saw the glint in blue eyes. “ _Very_ good.”

The praise sent a shiver down her spine but prompted a rebuke.

“And you thought _I_ was working her up.”

“ _I_ have a bit more experience with her limitations.” With a sigh, the woman looked her up and down, lips curling slightly. “But I think this is as far as we should push until we’re ready to begin. You’re looking rather… pent up.”

“No kidding,” she replied, tongue darting out to lick her lips. “It’s, uh, a little warm in here.”

“That won’t be much of a problem soon. You’ll be thankful for the warmth once you’re naked.” Soft touches to her thighs and sides tried to soothe the blush in her cheeks. Absently, she became aware of someone else entering the house, but she didn’t look over. Honestly, she found it difficult to break eye contact with Winter at present, as if through looks alone the woman could command her- and didn’t _that_ just bring her blush back in full force, her core clenching as she became acutely aware of the wetness that had gathered between her thighs. “Ah, perfect. I’m glad you’re the next to arrive, Pyrrha.”

Yang turned her head, looking over her shoulder to see the redhead entering the room bearing a tray in one hand and holding a bag from some supermarket in the other.

“I brought some treats for later.” She offered a genuine smile. “It’s good to see you again… should we call you Officer still?”

Winter chuckled, lightly patting her side as a means of encouraging her to respond.

“Uh, Yang’s alright.” She recalled their conversation about what she should be called during the scene and swallowed hard. “For now, anyway.”

“Pyrrha, we’re taking turns playing with her as a… means of introduction.” A light squeeze at her thigh. “I believe it’s your turn.”

At first, the woman seemed surprised and then she nodded, setting down the tray- which contained a pie, by the smell of it- and bag before walking over to the love seat. “Is there anything specific?”

“We’re just breaking the ice.”

A slight pat encouraged her to go over to the loveseat next, though she could feel Cinder’s burning gaze following her every move. Unlike the other two women, Pyrrha waited for a moment before coaxing her closer, much less demanding- at least at the moment. Once she’d settled in the woman’s lap, Yang waited for a good few seconds before hands began exploring- far more tentative, gentle, and maddening in their own way. Where Cinder was, perhaps, a touch too rough for the purposes of this little exercise, Pyrrha was almost too light. It made her lean into each touch, silently wanting more, and when she was drawn into a kiss, it was slow, languid, perhaps even cautious one could say.

In the back of her mind, she reeled; the differences between the three of them varied so much, and again from Winter’s touch, and they still had three _others_ who’d yet to arrive. And each of them would have a turn with her tonight, a chance to have their way with her, an opportunity for her to find various pressures and pleasure but also learn the nuances and desires of each of them.

Yang couldn’t help but whimper, her thoughts taking hold of her and adding to the soft touches, prompting the kiss to end as Pyrrha studied her expression.

“You’re very eager.” She noted, smiling softly. “That’s excellent. I’m sure we’ll have fun tonight.”

Yang nodded, trying to catch her breath. “That’s the plan.”

Pyrrha hummed, lightly pushing up the hem of her shirt, her touch still lightly exploring. Her gaze bounced between Yang and Winter for a moment before settling on the latter. “How far are we allowed to go at present?”

“What’s on your mind?” The woman seemed amused by the question, watching with a curious little smile. Glynda and Cinder, on the other hand, both wore expressions that promised they were getting new ideas themselves and growing eager to try them out with every passing second.

“I’m curious how strong she is.” Emerald eyes lit up as her lips curled into a wider smile. “I want to know if I can pin her and hold her down.” Instantly, she felt another twinge in her core and subconsciously tried to close her legs to relieve some pressure, which just made her squeeze Pyrrha’s hips for a brief moment. Not short enough to go unnoticed, though. “Ah, so you’re interested in finding out, too?”

“We _should_ find that out at some point.” Winter reached for her scroll, checking it briefly before setting it down on the table. “But we’ve far too long to wait to get her _that_ excited.” Then, her attention shifted to Yang. “Come here.” With only a little reluctance, she slid off Pyrrha’s lap and returned to Winter’s, directed to turn so she could lean back into the woman’s chest and sit between her legs. As she tried to relax and allow her libido to calm itself some, Winter leaned in close to her ear and spoke softly. “I thought this demonstration might help illustrate your options a little clearer. Would you prefer, for future sessions, to arrive after everyone else for a proper start to the scene? Or, would you prefer arriving early and we start the scene then, so whoever shows up may simply… dive right in?”

Yang closed her eyes, tongue darting out to lick her lips. On the one hand, being the last to arrive meant it would be a relatively quick progression from being a guest in the home to being everyone’s toy to be played with to their hearts’ content. On the other, being the first to arrive meant she’d likely be teased, worked up and brought back down, strung along a bit and only given the satisfaction she craved much, much later. Ergo, no contest.

“I’ll show up first,” she said, turning her head to meet the woman’s gaze, keenly aware she could be overheard by the others. Either they had excellent hearing or her concept of volume control had fled with her self restraint. “I wouldn’t want to keep anyone waiting.”

“But there are many things you _would_ want, am I right?” The others chuckled while her blush reignited; she certainly couldn’t deny that she’d wanted each and every one of them to continue, grant her just a bit of friction, pleasure, quench the fire burning deep in her core. That would come later, though, and she just had to hope she could keep her sanity until then. “I’m _very_ tempted to pose you for whoever comes next but that will have to wait until our next little forray.”

Cinder raised a brow at that before a slick smile spread across her lips. “As much as I admire your commitment to customer satisfaction, I find myself curious how… open your schedule is.” She tilted her head. “I’d be more than interested in a one-on-one session when you have the time.”

“Wait for the others to arrive before entertaining that thought,” Winter said, running her hands across her thighs- the tops rather than inside, a means of soothing rather than exciting. “There are a few… pertinent facts we must review before planning for the future.”

The woman’s expression pinched in annoyance. “If you’ve talked her into some manner of exclusive contract-”

“It’s nothing like that, calm down.” A sigh. “Just show some restraint for now. All will be revealed in time.”

The sound of the front door caught her attention and she looked over to find two more women enter- Emerald and Amber, she thought, both of whom seemed surprised to recognize her.

“Wow, this is... “ Emerald chuckled, shaking her head. “I’ll need to remember to thank Weiss.”

“I’ll kindly thank you to not, actually. As soon as Sienna arrives, we can discuss _why_.” Winter patted her sides. “Until then, you’re both welcomed to have a little fun with her.”

Amber leaned over, whispering something into the woman’s ear that had red eyes widening a moment before she nodded vigorously. “Yeah. I think we could do that. Front or back?”

“I’ll take front.”

With that, she moved to sit beside Pyrrha while Emerald motioned for Yang to move into the other woman’s lap. The moment she did, Amber settling one hand on her hip and the other just beneath one breast- not quite cupping it but so _very_ close- Emerald pressed against her back, her hands mirroring the other woman’s. Immediately, Yang gasped, her already threadbare self restraint taxed even further as two mouths descended upon her, more interesting in kissing and nipping along her neck and jawline, probably so the whines and breathy moans she couldn’t hold back could escape unimpeded.

“Oh, _come_ on!”

“Hush, Cinder. Enjoy the show,” Winter said evenly. “I’ll stop them before they get carried away.”

Some part of her couldn’t believe it; she shouldn’t be this turned on right now. Unlike Cinder and Glynda, who strayed too close to her aching core, Amber and Emerald both kept their touches relatively innocent. But knowing there was _two_ of them, that she was sandwiched between them, that she was entirely at their mercy- it did far more for her than she would’ve thought, even after learning so much about the kinks that appealed to her. She lost track of who claimed her mouth first or how they determined to switch between them, but she became keenly aware that her enthusiastic enjoyment had edged too far to the line they’d drawn in the sand.

“That’s enough.” Immediately, the kiss broke and Emerald retreated slightly, giving her the needed space to organize her thoughts. Turning her head, she met intense blue eyes. “Come here.” Again, she returned to Winter’s lap to be soothed and calmed down, though now she had so many eyes on her, it felt like she _couldn’t_. “Hmmm, I let them play with you too long, didn’t I?”

“I’ll be fine,” she replied, swallowing hard. Despite it becoming harder and harder to ignore the rising tide of arousal coursing through her, the threadbare grip she had on her sensible side recognized she had only one more guest to welcome before they could get to the explanation. After that, the session could begin, and each of them had proven they’d be _more_ than thorough in satisfying whatever whim entertained them. Which, in turn, promised she’d be thoroughly taken care of by night’s end. “When is-”

“Sienna will be here shortly. Have patience.” Winter whispered, pressing a kiss just behind her ear. Normally, it would be a comforting gesture, but now she just wanted the woman to keep going. She seemed to sense that no gesture would work at this point and instead merely wrapped her arms around Yang, holding her close. “Off hand, do you think you’re having such a strong reaction due to anticipation or anxiety? Or is there another cause?" 

“Anticipation,” she replied, leaning into the embrace and carefully wrapping her arms around the woman’s shoulders. “I just… didn’t know how badly I wanted this.” 

“I personally can’t wait to see how badly you want everything else,” Cinder said, reminding her that they weren’t alone and sending another stab of want through her like a lightning bolt.

“Patience, Cinder, we’ll put her through her paces, but we must tread with care.” The woman sounded more than a little smug. “I’ll not tolerate breaking her.” 

Before the argument- if one could call it that- could continue, she heard the front door open and shut, sending her heart into her throat as the last piece of the puzzle presumably arrived.

“Oh, darn, am I the last one to show up?” Sienna seemed so entirely unconcerned about her observation that Yang had half a mind to believe she only voiced it in the hopes of annoying the others, seeing as they were obviously waiting for her. “Shame. I do _try_ to be punctual." 

“I sincerely doubt that.” Again, Winter patted her. “I’m afraid I _must_ insist that your play time be cut short. Use it wisely.”

Yang got to her feet and turned around, relishing the way Sienna’s eyes raked over her- the same intense hunger present in Cinder with the patience of Glynda. Her ears flicked before she nodded towards the chair, taking languid strides to it and settling down, hitting the lever to lean back.

“Be careful when mounting,” she said, clearly amused while lacing her fingers behind her head and settling into the chair. While she didn’t have an _abundance_ of experience getting into someone’s lap while they were reclining in a chair, Yang managed it fairly well, straddling the Faunus’ hips after a few moments and waiting for some further direction. She wasn’t disappointed. “Put your arms above your head- crossed at the wrists.” Yang complied, at once enamored with the exposed feeling and instantly imagining what it would feel like if her wrists were bound in cuffs like last time, perhaps tied to some manner of rope hanging from the ceiling- if it wasn’t volition keeping her arms in place but something a bit sturdier. “Now grind.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

With a stuttered breath, she obeyed and began undulating her hips. Between trying to keep her arms above her head and the slow, devilishly indulgent expression on Sienna’s face, she couldn’t be sure how long she’d last. Already, she’d found something of a sweet spot, where the seam of her pants just happened to line up so that every time she moved her hips- 

“Stop.” Winter’s voice cut through the fog in her mind effortlessly, and she turned her head enough to see the woman’s sharp gaze. “That’s enough.” 

“I couldn’t even enjoy the show?” Sienna lightly complained, sitting up in the recliner so dismounting would be marginally easier. “I know we’re on a time limit.” 

“About that...” Again, blue eyes fell on her, and this time they contained no command of any sort. Just… a question. 

“I’m, uh, I’m the one who reached out to Winter about setting this up,” Yang said, opting to stand on the other side of the coffee table rather than returning to her perch atop the woman’s lap. They’d finally gathered everyone; might as well get through the details as quickly as possible. “First off, I guess I should… explain what happened the other night.” 

As she launched into a much… better structured explanation of the other night’s events than when Weiss effectively dropped her off on Winter’s doorstep the night before, she watched as everyone’s expressions changed. Cinder, at least, looked at least a _little_ embarrassed by the case of mistaken identity, Emerald, Pyrrha, and Amber all blushed to varying degrees, Sienna quite obviously could hardly contain her amusement, and Glynda merely accepted the information with little more than a quirked brow. 

“So, where does that leave us now?” Adjusting her glasses, she swept her gaze around the room. “I think I speak for everyone when I say we were under the impression this would be much like our… last interaction.”

“Well, it’s…” For a moment, she struggled to find the words, but then her gaze fell on Winter. Something in her expression must’ve asked for help or reassurance because instantly the woman nodded, encouraging. In this instance, Yang had to speak for herself, set at least the bare rules. Open, honest communication. “It’s not exactly like last time.” Slowly, she knelt down, curling her hands into fists atop her thighs and meeting Winter’s gaze evenly. “I’m here to serve my master’s will and entertain her guests. However she deems fit.”

Immediately, Sienna spoke up. “Winter-”

“She understands what she’s implying; we discussed it last night.” Getting to her feet, the woman stalked around the coffee table while intentionally collecting up the collar from earlier. “Tell them what you told me earlier. What are you?”

She licked her lips, heart pounding in her chest. “Your fucktoy.”

Winter stepped in front of her, obscuring her view of the others. “And whose will do you serve?”

“Yours, Master,” she replied, not breaking eye contact until the woman stalked around to stand behind her.

“The rules for tonight are simple: start slow, start soft, find her limits. No toys, props, or marks. One turn each, so make it count but remember she is _my_ property, so _do not_ break her.” Master leaned close from behind her, the leather sliding into place around her neck. “She is forbidden from using your names so identify yourselves to her _before_ you fuck her; I want to ensure she can retain the information. Her safe word remains ‘code red’ and you will address her as the fucktoy she is. Any questions?”

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Is a change of location out of the question or…”

“The guest bedroom is open to play as well as the living room.” With the collar set in place, Master’s fingers lingered for a moment before she chuckled. “I’m afraid we’ll have to sample you at a later date.” Then, she stepped around so they could make eye contact again. “Are you ready, my pet?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good.” Now, the hunger came out in full force as Master smirked, finally arriving at the moment they’d both craved since the night before. “Then the first order of business is getting you out of those clothes.”

In the back of her mind, she had fleeting worries- what if she messed up, what if she did the wrong thing, what if she couldn’t satisfy them- but the restless shifting all around her as her Master’s guests prepared to pounce assured her that those doubts were machinations of her imagination. No matter what, they would be guided to a mutually satisfactory end of the night.

Master would make sure of it.


	4. Limitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Athenae for helping proof read this chapter. And an marginally sincere apology that I refuse to use proper em dashes.

Master stalked around her, humming softly, and she felt akin to a wounded deer being circled by a wolf- prey, with no means of escape. Unlike a deer, though, there was no place she’d rather be.

“Tell me, friends,” she said, sounding almost uninterested in their responses. “Where should I start unwrapping my fucktoy?”

Despite specifically requesting the moniker, hearing it spoken in that tone of voice sent a shiver down her spine. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as their audience shifted, murmuring amongst themselves.

“Well, I think the obvious answer should be her shirt.” Am- no, no names, not even in the confines of her own head. The brunette spoke, a soft smile on her lips that belied the intentions behind her suggestion. 

“A fine point.” Master slipped behind her, kneeling down and pressing against her back, chuckling into her ear. “You rather like when your breasts are played with, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, Master,” she replied, the blush in her cheeks burning brighter at the hitch in her voice as fingers began to play with the hem of her shirt.

“And why is that? Do you know?” A nip at the lobe of her ear made her gasp, the hands smoothing up her sides drawing a long moan from her lips. She could hardly attempt rational thought, much less an answer, especially when other voices began remarking on the color in her cheeks, her _eagerness_ , how obviously she wanted just about everything- and they weren’t wrong. She _did_ want this, and when hands groped roughly at her breasts, she let out another moan, an acquiescence. “Do you?”

“N-no-”

“It’s because you exist to please _me_.” Even through the fabric, the touch satisfied some deep craving she’d held, and she thrust her chest into it, silently begging for more. Her reward was the raucous laughter of the others, clearly amused by how well her Master played her. “You’re my toy, to do with as I see fit. That’s why you enjoy it so, my sweet little fucktoy.”

Her thighs twitched, the sudden burning in her core demanding some manner of friction. Her moment of weakness didn’t go unnoticed.

“Drag this out any longer and you’ll have _more_ than enough help.” Burning golden eyes flicked her up and down, the message clearly intended for Master but the gaze reserved for undressing her- if only theoretically at present. “Fucktoys are only fun when they’re being _used_.”

“A recommendation I’ll keep in mind,” Master replied, giving her breasts one last, firm squeeze before relinquishing them and trailing down to grab the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up slowly, revealing her abdomen inch by inch to the delight of their audience. Her shuddering breath made it all the easier to see the delineation of muscles, and the little bit ponch accumulated from sitting in her patrol car for hours on end. When the shirt lifted above her breasts, however, the action was brought to an immediate halt.

“Oh, we should stop and appreciate this.” The blonde smirked, forest green eyes riveted to the spectacle as she chuckled low. “You should, too.”

“And what’s- oh.” Master leaned over her shoulder, noting immediately what had drawn the others’ attention. “Indeed I should.”

Yang swallowed hard, heart beating wildly in her chest. In all the excitement, she’d momentarily forgotten that about her specific choices in wardrobe- namely, picking out lingerie that would be a bit more enticing than a sports bra. Although she didn’t discount the attractiveness of practicality- at least, as far as Master was concerned- she thought something a little bit nicer might be beneficial. 

As it turned out, she was _very_ right.

And- it wasn’t even anything fancy, really. At least, it wasn’t anything _too_ special- sheer lace with a floral design along the cups, straps set to the far sides, giving her ample cleavage while also leaving _just enough_ to the imagination. Or, at least, to the imagination of someone other than Master and her guests. They’d already seen her breasts but they all seemed to enjoy the light tease just as much regardless.

“Tell me.” The voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine as fingers lightly traced one lacy stem that just happened to curl around her covered nipple. “Did you dress up for Master?”

“Yes, Master.” In the back of her mind, she marveled at how quickly she threw herself into this new role, this… state of _being_ she hadn’t even imagined a bare week ago. Yet, it felt so _right_ , answering to another, hoping she’d done enough to earn just a bit more delicious contact.

“You’re even wearing my color.” A low chuckle and a kiss pressed beneath her ear distracted her from the hand trailing down her stomach until it cupped her crotch- firm, but not teasing. Not _yet,_ anyway. “Is it a matching set?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good girl.” The praise coaxed her forward, hips jogging to enjoy the delicious friction while she could get it, and Master indulged her by rubbing her a few times. More than enough to stoke the fire building in her belly. “My good, little fucktoy, so desperate for her Master’s approval.” A whine built in the back of her throat, just barely slipping out as teeth nipped at her earlobe again as the touch below retreated. “Keep putting on a show and you’ll be rewarded.”

With that, her shirt came up and over her head all the way, tossed somewhere out of view. Yang thought about keeping her hands up, arms held above her head, but decided against it. Despite her boasting about her endurance before, considering how Master seemed to enjoy taking her time, she probably wouldn’t be able to hold the position throughout the display. Hopefully, one of Master’s guests would let her do it later whenever they… _used_ her.

The thought probably shouldn’t evoke such a strong response but she lucked out in that Master chose that moment to cup her again, masking where her mind had wandered and pulling her back firmly to the present rather than entertaining future pleasures.

“What next?” Master clucked her tongue, one hand coming up to cup her breast with a firm squeeze. “Shall I free her chest? Save the reveal?”

“Aw, that’d be a shame.” Red eyes, shining with simmering passion, looked pointedly at the hand cupping her core. “We wouldn’t be able to appreciate the full set if you did.”

“What an excellent point.” Abandoning her breast for the time being, both hands busied themselves with the button to her jeans. While doing so, Master nipped lightly at her shoulder. “Let’s take a moment to admire how much effort my fucktoy put into being presented to us today.”

Yang whined, subconsciously lifting her hips up to assist as her zipper was drawn down, the stubborn fabric pull down past her hips. A hand on her back urged her to lean forward and she complied, using her hands to bear the brunt of her weight while picking up her knees. That allowed Master to divest her of her jeans and socks and she quickly righted herself, intrinsically understanding that she was meant to be displayed before the rest of her clothing would be removed. Considering how badly she wanted the latter to occur, she’d have to be prompt in following those unspoken directions, or else be left waiting.

With low whistles and murmurs of approval, Master’s guests voiced their approval of her ensemble a moment before it was obscured from their view, Master pressing against her back with one hand cupping her core and the other one breast. Through the thin fabric, she could feel the heat of fingers and the little tug of a thumb toying with the little bow on the lace- a detail that hadn’t been part of her conscious decision to wear the lingerie but _certainly_ didn’t hurt.

“You’re truly a gift that keeps on giving.” The low chuckle in her ear had her writhing, grinding her hips into the friction and whining pathetically when it receded. “Behave. You’ll be taken care of in due time.”

“Then get on with it.” Again, the Faunus urged them forward, tongue slowly swiping along her bottom lip. “As pretty as she is now, she’ll look better glistening wet.”

Master seemed to take the prompt in stride, dipping her hands further in to trace the edges of the lace along her inner thighs, drawing out a brief shiver. “Does it make you feel good, knowing how eager they are to play with you?”

She drew in a shuddering breath. “Y-yes, Master.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to pose you so _I_ can get a good look at you. Once I’ve put you into position, do not move. Understand?”

“Yes, Master,” she replied, feeling the light touches that spread her knees wider, pushed her hips up and forward, coaxed her into leaning back on her hands, and tilted her chin up so she looked at the ceiling. From the corner of her vision, she could see Master standing up to stalk around her. In that moment, she felt like the string of a bow drawn taut, just waiting to be released, and fighting the impulse to fidget proved greater than her self-control could allow. When Master knelt down and briefly touched her thigh, she jumped, and that brought forth a swift manner of retribution.

“I believe I told you not to move, fucktoy.” The reprimand should’ve embarrassed her- and maybe it did, given the blush darkening her skin- but in the moment, all she could process was the sudden surge of need and desire that shot through her. “Toys don’t move on their own; if you’re not being posed or directed, you’re to remain still. Perhaps I need to drive that lesson home.” A hand on the center of her chest pressed her down until she was lying flat on her back. Then, Master straddled her stomach, looking down at her with those blue eyes darkened by lust, a curve to her lips- she was thoroughly enjoying this, almost as much as Yang, because for all that she’d yet to feel the satisfaction of her Master’s touch, she’d _never_ felt this turned on, even including her first visit to the house. After silently ordering her to remain still, Master glanced over her shoulder. “Why don’t you come assist me? She obviously needs assistance following even the most _basic_ commands.”

She listened as someone approached, not daring to turn her head to check though she caught the barest hints of red hair. Then, a light touch under her chin from Master, prompting her to tilt her head back and look up.

“Hello there,” the redhead said softly with a gentle smile. “I’m Sweetheart.”

“You’re always the soft one.” Master chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders. “Pin her wrists down; make sure she doesn’t move. In the future, we’ll likely have to use restraints. I doubt she’ll ever learn to remain still.”

“I can learn, Master.” She couldn’t be sure what possessed her to say that or why she had the pleading in her tone but… well, there it was. She _wanted_ to please her Master and be good for her guests, wanted more than anything for that to be acknowledged. She _could_ do it, absolutely.

“Oh, I believe you.” Master leaned down, pressing a few kisses along her jaw and trailing up to nibble her ear, chuckling when the sudden affection pulled a gasp from her lips and made her flinch again. “But it will take time. Sweetheart?” A moment later, her wrists were grabbed- not hard enough to hurt but certainly firm enough that she doubted she could break free easily- and she held Master’s gaze as the seconds ticked by, a subtle nod the only acknowledgment she received. Well, until Master favored her with a smile. “Good girl. Now, stay still. I’ve still some unwrapping to do.”

Yang’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, trying to focus on not reacting even as Master’s fingertips traced the cups of her bra, finding the clasp at the front with ease. She’d debated whether to go with this one or one that clasped in the back but, unsure whether she’d be stripping herself, opted for whatever would be easiest in the event she became flustered. Having everyone’s eyes on her seemed to have a profound effect but, honestly, having Master hovering over her and undoing the clasp certainly had one, too.

The moment Master pulled the fabric away, Yang hissed, her nipples already hardened from excitement and even more so from the fabric and air brushing over them, one replacing the other. Then, she truly began to serve as Master cupped and groped her breasts, passing the pad of her thumbs over the stiff peaks in a mismatched rhythm, and despite her best efforts, she writhed, begging for more. Sweetheart’s hands keeping her pinned down and Master’s weight on her torso restricted her movements but didn’t hide them entirely. It made her seem greedy in a way that drew a soft tsk from above.

“Don’t be so hard on her,” Sweetheart said. “Breaking them in is always the difficult part.”

“I suppose you have a point.” Master tilted her head. “I should give her a reward. All things considered, she’s been rather well behaved, wouldn’t you say?” Yang could hear Sweetheart’s answer, as well as the others agreeing, and she curled her hands into fists to resist trying to plead her case herself. “Very well.”

Then, Master moved, lying on top of her with her head poised above the offered breasts, weight partially supported on her elbows. Yang had all of a second to brace herself before a hot tongue descended upon her breasts. Again, she writhed, moaning freely and relishing the sensations assaulting her senses- not only the pleasure brought forth by tongue and teeth but the sensation of being actively held down and pinned in place. It didn’t spark the same feeling as the handcuffs, true, but feeling Sweetheart flex her hold in response brought with it a new sort of euphoria. She _liked_ being pinned down, held in place, and liked even more the words she could hear.

“She’s doing this to tease us.”

“She’s enjoying her new sub; you can’t say any of us wouldn’t do the same.”

“ _I_ wouldn’t invite everyone over under the pretense of sharing.”

“Would you two _please_ exercise some restraint?”

Master’s teeth grazed one stiffened peak and she cried out, shutting her eyes to try and find her center. If she gave in too quickly to the mounting pleasure coursing through her, she could very well miss out on the remaining pleasures the night promised. As much as she could, she resolved to stave off any impending orgasms purely for the purpose of continuing the night.

“Delicious.” Soft kisses were pressed to each of her nipples before Master drew back, waiting until their eyes met before speaking again. “You’re doing very well. A few… rough spots, but we can work on those at a later point. For now, you’re being a _very_ good girl for me and my _impatient_ guests.” Then, she began moving back. “Now, if the rest of you ingrates would like to join us, I believe it’s time to fully unwrap my new fucktoy.”

Master settled between her legs as the others knelt down all around her, three on her right and two on her left, and she hoped- almost outright pleaded- that they could touch her. Yang could already feel herself ready to fall into oblivion with just a few touches and she would’ve begged for it then if she thought for one moment it would work. 

But she could see in blue eyes that she would have to wait at least until she’d been unwrapped.

Thankfully, whatever game they’d been playing seemed to be at an end as fingers hooked beneath the lace and dragged it over the swell of her hips. With a few light touches, she lifted her legs up and pulled her knees into her chest, allowing her underwear to be drawn up and off without much fuss. She thought, with that last barrier removed, she’d be directed into putting her legs around Master’s waist, but instead she found both ankles caught and her legs slowly spread wider. The whole while, Master watched her, expression unreadable until she glanced down and grinned- smug, cocky, perhaps even a little teasing.

“My, my. It seems they aren’t the only ones eager.”

In that moment, it occurred to Yang that she was entirely naked before them. Even the times she’d had sex in the past rarely included anything like this- being put on display for someone else, much less seven people. Restrained, unable to cover herself, and acutely aware of the hungry gazes drinking her in like a fine wine.

Any sort of self-control she possessed crumbled in that moment. “Master, please.”

“Please what?”

“Take me.”

Unlike the first time those words fell from her lips, Master didn’t double check to ensure she meant it. Someone grabbed her ankle, keeping her spread open while Master fulfilled her request, slipping two fingers through drenched folds and curling them, setting up a fast rhythm that matched the thundering of her heart all too easily, and she absently noted that she was _far_ too wet considering how little she’d actually been touched, the extended foreplay pushing her further into arousal than she’d realized. All too quickly, her orgasm came crashing over her, halfheartedly struggling against those holding her in place as a scream tore from her throat. If the last time she’d been in a similar position was like an ocean wave crashing over her, this felt more akin to a tsunami engulfing her, though she didn’t pass out on this go around. She remained aware, distantly, of Master continuing to move within her, following the aftershocks of her climax until they faded away completely.

“Very good, my pet.” She blinked, looking up and seeing blue eyes watching her closely, the woman stroking lightly over her abdomen while keeping her fingers buried up to the knuckle. “That was _very_ good. How do you feel?”

“Fucking fantastic.” Yang swallowed, noting a bit of dryness in her throat. “That’s… that’s not end, right?”

“No.” Master chuckled, though this time it sounded more amused than anything. “Not at all, my pet, but you were too worked up for us to continue stringing you along. I know you’re interested in orgasm denial but that takes a bit of building up to and I’d much rather we develop that slowly.”

“Let me guess.” Golden eyes rolled as those holding her in place slowly released her, allowing her legs to rest to either side of Master’s hips. “Somehow, this doesn’t constitute your turn, does it?”

“Of course not; she’s yet to service me.” 

The response prompted a scoff but no argument while Sweetheart leaned into her view.

“I wasn’t holding you too tight, was I?” Emerald eyes danced with so many things, she couldn’t begin to list them all, but excitement seemed very close to the top as well as concern. “Your wrists?”

“No. Sweetheart,” she replied, trying out the name herself for the first time as an afterthought and earning a wide smile as a reward. “It was fine. Good.”

“Excellent.” Master slowly pulled out of her, preparing to wipe the thick wetness clinging to her fingers on her shirt but stopping short. “Oh. Would you care to do the honors?”

Yang hadn’t noticed she’d been staring until the woman offered her fingers, lilac eyes snapping up to find no expectation or demand. Merely patience as she awaited the answer.

Slowly, she curled up, opening her mouth and meeting Master halfway, lapping at the arousal coating the woman’s fingers to get the majority off before taking them into her mouth and sucking them clean. On the rare chances she caught the taste of herself in the past, she didn’t have an opinion one way or the other- neither good nor bad- but something about the approving hums and murmurs from all around her gave her a new appreciation for it.

“ _Very_ good, my pet.” With her other hand, Master stroked along her jaw and she leaned into the touch, trying to ignore the shiver that ran through her. This time, it had nothing to do with anticipation or arousal; without the heat of the foreplay streaking through her veins, she’d become acutely aware of the cooler temperature. “Anything you’d like to address before we move forward?”

“Uh, it’s a little chilly in here?” She shrugged. “I probably won’t notice once we get back into it, though.”

“Now that you mention it, I think we could adjust the thermostat.” Considering the glint in Master’s eyes, Yang couldn’t be entirely certain she planned on doing so solely for her benefit, but didn’t have much time to dwell on that as the woman got to her feet. “You can have the first turn.”

Yang watched the blonde raise a brow in askance- considering the number of guests, it had to be a little confusing who Master was talking to until they’d introduced themselves for the second time- and nod when she received it.

“Oh, come on.” Golden eyes narrowed as the woman crossed her arms over her chest. “Why does _she_ get to go first?”

“Early bird gets the cumslut,” Master replied while walking towards the hallway, and, well, she’d never been called _that_ before… but she found herself not minding in the least. In fact, a fresh spark ignited deep in her chest, fanned higher when the first guest stretched out beside her, reaching out to lightly stroke over her abdomen.

“You will call me Professor.” She reached up and adjusted her glasses, brushing her bangs away, making a show of clearing her vision as much as possible. “I have _much_ to teach you. Fucktoys are far more enjoyable when they’ve been properly trained.”

With a muttered curse, the woman who’d spoken before got up from her spot. “Fuck this, I’m grabbing a snack.”

“Bring water when you come back,” Professor said, a slow smile spreading across her lips. “She’s going to need it.” Yang swallowed, hard; she had a feeling that would prove _very_ true. “Now, on your hands and knees, fucktoy.”

The command didn’t carry the same sharp bite as Master’s but she complied all the same, understanding that the woman would intervene if any of her guests tried giving an order she didn’t like. It probably didn’t matter much how _she_ felt about it- and somehow that idea appealed to her a _great_ deal- but any thoughts to what would qualify were effectively displaced when she noticed Professor was still watching her with that critical stare. The others were arranged around her, watching silently as the low hum of the air conditioning started up.

“You look rather fetching like this. Like a proper footrest. Maybe even a chair, considering those muscles.” Professor drawled, tracing over her body. “Lower your chest to the ground.” She did so, trying fight back the blush that rushed to her cheeks. “Ah, good. You look even better with your ass up like that. Now, footrest.” It took her a moment to process before she linked the word with the position from before, pushing herself back up. “Yes, just like that. Ass up.” She lowered herself. “Perfect. Remain like that.”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Oh, she learns so quickly.” As the woman got up, she ran a hand along Yang’s back, prompting a shiver. “You certainly want to be a good fucktoy for us, don’t you?”

“Yes, Professor.” Even with her chest against the ground, she could still look around, and she noted the others were watching, whispering between themselves and obviously plotting out how they’d handle their turns. 

But she kept looking, unsure what she was hoping to find until Master entered the room again, having removed her shirt for the time being. Instead, she wore a dark, almost navy blue bra with little white snowflakes dancing across the cups- a custom one, had to be, and Yang found her gaze drawn to the barely-there outline of the woman’s abdomen and the faint traces of her obliques disappearing beneath the hem of her jeans. Her arms also had faint traces of muscle, and while some part of her felt a bit of satisfaction that her guess to the woman’s fitness proved to be true, something else beat it out. Namely, she desperately wanted to run her hands across the expanse of skin provided.

“I think you lost her, Professor.” Her gaze snapped to meet red eyes as the woman merely smirked, offering a little shrug. “Your student got distracted.”

“Did she now? Perhaps a punishment is in order.”

“No,” Master said, coming to sit by her head, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees while smiling wide. “She knows to whom she belongs. That’s not an offense worthy of punishment.”

“A fair point.”

“However, you _should_ show my guests the proper respect, fucktoy.” Briefly, she reached out and stroked the back of her knuckles across Yang’s cheek. “It’s Professor’s turn to play with you. Give her your attention. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” She nodded, almost looking back over her shoulder but stopping short when hands firmly grabbed her backside, fingers digging into the plump flesh of her rear just a bit. Immediately she, well, she _squeaked_ , but it caught her by surprise, and a blush lit up her cheeks as Master’s guests started laughing. It didn’t discourage Professor in the slightest, though.

“Ah, I see there are many sounds we’ll have to coax out of you through the night. Perfect.” A low chuckle. “I do enjoy employing the scientific method whenever possible. For instance, was that just surprise? Or did I find a spot we should pay specific attention to? Let’s find out.”

Then, the woman began manipulating her fingers, toying with her ass, occasionally spreading her wide and running her thumbs along the puckered skin at her rear entrance. Then, she moved lower, exploring her folds and making little comments as she went.

“Interesting. It took just a touch for her ass to start loosening up.”

“She mentioned an affinity for anal.”

“That’s _very_ good news. With enough training, she’ll be able to service five of us at once. And she’s absolutely _drenched_ \- I can’t imagine what putting a vibrator on her might do.” Then, she felt her folds spread wide, exposing her quivering core to Professor’s critical gaze. “Look at her. Practically begging for it. Did you inspect her yourself before we arrived?”

“Not in _that_ manner but I saw what mattered to me.”

“You missed out on quite the view in that case.” After a few more moments, Yang thought she might burst. Despite having orgasmed once already, the prospect of more kept her sensitive, the tide of arousal high but not enough for her to get off without some much needed friction. Of course, Professor didn’t feel inclined to give it, chuckling softly and giving her butt a soft pat. “My preliminary inspection confirms the hypothesis that her ass, although pliable, is not nearly as sensitive an erogenous zone as her breasts.”

“ _Please_ stop killing the mood with the science talk.” She could just about picture the disapproving look on the Faunus’ face when she spoke. “If you want to do some testing, find out how good that tongue of hers is.”

“Impatient.” Professor scolded, though the pressure against her hip encouraged her to roll onto her back, a finger hooking under her collar as the woman coaxed her into sitting up. Forest green eyes peered at her through her glasses, making a soft hum. “Although, it’s not a bad idea. The tongue is one of the most used muscles in the body. Given the rest of her, I’m curious to see how that translates.” Her collar was released as the woman made a gesture with her hand while lying back. “Surely you can connect the dots from here. Or do you need more specific instruction?”

“No, Professor,” she said, eager to prove herself in some manner. The speculation and anticipation running rampant through Master’s guests made her want, more than anything, a chance to show that her Master’s judgment was solid. She absolutely _could_ serve them, she wanted nothing more, and she could learn anything they were willing to teach her to meet that end.

Moving forward, she pushed the woman’s skirt up and started dragging down her leggings, moving as quickly as she could- much to the amusement of the others.

“Perhaps ‘cumslut’ is a rather apt moniker after all. She’s certainly desperate for it.”

“I still can’t _believe_ our luck in finding her.”

“ _Our_ luck? Oh, no, it’s _my_ luck, purely. She’s _my_ fucktoy, remember.”

“I don’t think we’ll soon be forgetting it.”

The moment she had enough room, Yang leaned forward, flattening her tongue and licking the woman’s slit from bottom to top, flicking at Professor’s clit and relishing the surprised but pleased moan she received. In the back of her mind, she could take comfort in knowing that, while being a sub might be a new experience for her, licking pussy happened to be a skill she’d practiced fairly often. Now firmly in an element she understood, she settled onto her elbows and closed her eyes, alternating between exploring through slick folds and dipping inside the woman’s core, rolling the little bundle of nerves at the top at odd intervals. Normally, she’d use her arms to hold her partner in place, but something told her it wouldn’t be appreciated in this particular instance- she was there to service Master’s guests, however _they_ deemed fit- and she had to contend with Professor’s bucking hips as she slowly lost herself to the pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ , she’s good at this,” Professor said, letting out a low groan. “Keep going, fucktoy. Just- yes.”

“Oh, _someone_ is losing her composure.” A low, dark chuckle and she could _feel_ those golden eyes upon her. “Either our esteemed Professor is playing it up or she’s actually a rather talented cumslut.”

“I opt to think the latter,” Master replied, and she suddenly felt a hand on her back, lightly raking nails up and down her spine. “But she must learn to remain focused on her task.”

Yang could read between the lines. Even as more hands began touching her, she kept her attention on pleasuring Professor, though it was much easier said than done. Master continued stroking along her back, a distracting but very welcomed touch, especially when she dipped low and lightly squeezed her ass or used her nails. However, some of Master’s guests were more keen on pushing her buttons, one hand sneaking beneath her body to begin fondling one of her breasts. Another joined, attending to the other, and she had to gasp and moan into slick folds.

Professor’s low hum brought her back to licking, though, and she was rewarded quickly. “Good girl, you’re doing- ah- _excellent_ , fuck.”

“She’s managing herself rather well,” Sweetheart said, the sound of her voice coming from behind her and seemed to be the source of the hand against her backside, joining Master’s in lightly groping her ass. “How much further should we push?”

“Not to her breaking point but a little further is alright.” Master squeezed her asscheek, hard enough that she had to turn her head to whine, caught between wanting to beg for more and not wanting to disappoint Master or Professor. “She’s getting distracted.”

Yang moaned but took the observation as a criticism- or, rather, took the lack of praise as a negative- and went back to licking and sucking at Professor’s folds, trying to stifle the moans bring provoked by the hands and nails pulling them from deep in her chest. Of course, trying to keep her own mounting pleasure at bay somehow just made it all the stronger, her own nails biting into her palms as she tried to distract herself from their wandering touches- the hands on her ass and back and breasts, fingers and nails drawing delicious lines across her body. Plunging her tongue deep into Professor, she tried to focus on the task ahead, lamenting the presumed inability to use her hands. A few fingers would certainly make pushing the woman over the edge easier.

However, as she neared her goal, drinking in Professor’s gradually rising moans, Yang got entirely derailed as fingers pushed into her clenching core. She’d tried to put the lack of fulfilling friction to the back of her mind but now could focus on nothing else.

That, unfortunately, posed a problem.

“No one told you to _stop_ , fucktoy.” 

Professor’s sharp rebuke made her wince and she tried- really _tried-_ to pick up where she left off, but the fingers inside of her began to move, making a scissoring motion that robbed her of all focus. After being teased higher and higher, first by her imagination and then by the promise of the night ahead of her, Yang desperately needed another orgasm. Her attempts to continue pleasuring the woman devolved into panting, her tongue dumbly moving to circle the woman’s clit but failing to show any of the skill from before.

And that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Have we already found your limit?” Master’s voice carried a faint note, expectant and not quite disappointed but, suddenly, she couldn’t think of anything worse than if she _did_ fall short of the woman’s expectations.

Invigorated with new motivation, Yang dove back into slick folds, earning a gasp of surprise shortly followed by a murmur of approval as she began working Professor up again, pushing her towards her peak. The fingers inside of her hadn’t stopped but the possibility of disappointing her Master served to push the mounting pleasure from her mind. She could feel it, distantly, but it didn’t matter.

When Professor came, it was with a muttered curse, the tensing of her thighs and hips the only outward signs while Yang could feel her core clenching down on her tongue, and she rode the waves of the woman’s orgasm while listening to the soft words Master whispered.

“Ah, yes, that’s a good girl. Just a bit of discipline and encouragement goes so very far with her.” The fingers inside of her stilled as another hand rested against the small of her back. “She even knows to keep her mouth occupied until told otherwise. Isn’t she such a talented little fucktoy?”

“‘Talented’ is the word for it,” Professor replied, voice only slightly breathless. “Hmmm, make sure you clean up down there.”

Dutifully, she lapped up the excess wetness covering the insides of the woman’s thighs- carefully, mindful that Professor was likely sensitive, and she was rewarded with praise in the form of soft words from above and fingers stroking along her sides from the others. However, the fingers inside of her retreated, and she couldn’t help but protest the loss with a soft whine.

“The sounds she makes…”

“I’m finding myself rather liking them,” Master said, answering the unvoiced question while shifting. “Look at me, fucktoy.” She did as asked, meeting those piercing blue eyes darkened by desire and watching as the woman very deliberately cleaned the glistening slickness from her fingers. Then, the woman reached forward and wiped at Yang’s mouth gently. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Be honest, my pet,” she said, lowering her voice and leaning closer even as Professor composed herself and shuffled back, assisted by one of the others. “How are you feeling?”

Breathing in deeply, she opted to hedge her bets and choose words she felt would get her _some_ manner of satisfaction. “Wound up. Needy.”

“Oh, I could tell that much.” Master chuckled, offering up her fingers for Yang to clean- which she did without hesitation, savoring the last little taste of Professor for the moment. “It seems we’ll need to help you adjust to splitting your attention between your own pleasure and serving us, but that will come in time. For your first foray, you did _very_ well.” A pause. “Does my pet like being called a cumslut?”

“Yes, Master,” she replied a little too readily, tempted to feel a bit of shame for how eager she sounded but instead rewarded with the woman cupping her jaw and lightly stroking along her cheek.

“Excellent. I can’t wait to see how desperate you get for just a taste.” Then, her gaze deviated. “Sweetheart. You should be next.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake-”

“I will _gladly_ give your turn to someone else or take it myself,” Master said without missing a beat, looking back to her before continuing. “What are you?”

“Your fucktoy,” she replied.

“And whose will do you serve?”

“Yours, Master.”

“Then it’s Sweetheart’s turn to play with you.” With a nod, Master drew back slightly. “But… first.” She shifted, sitting cross legged and patting her lap. “Come here.”

Yang felt the inclination to ask what seemed to be the holdup but decided it really didn’t matter- Master wouldn’t intentionally deny her release for _too_ long- and straddled the woman’s hips, hands immediately coming up to her sides. Lightly, she was coaxed into essentially kneeling in Master’s lap, and only then did her intention become clear as she ducked down to take one of Yang’s nipples into her mouth and began rolling her tongue over a stiffened nipple.

Instantly, she gasped, arms moving as she briefly lost track of everything to grab the woman’s shoulders for stability.

“Ah, so this remains a weak spot. Noted.” Master flicked her tongue across the sensitive flesh before turning her head. “Would you like to help restrain her?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Oh _come_ on! I got here before she did!”

For a moment, the fuzziness in her mind obscured all else, but then she felt leather pressing against her back. “You’ll call me Tigress.” A nip at her ear that drew a hiss. “Easy to remember?”

“Yeah,” she replied, not resisting when the Faunus’ hands circled her wrists and guided them behind her back. “I mean- Yes, Tigress.”

“You don’t have to be formal with me.” The low chuckle in her ear sent shivers down her spine. “In fact, I encourage you to rebel. It just means I get to be rougher with you in response.”

Before she could really formulate any manner of response- or even parse what ‘rebelling’ would look like, in this particular scenario- Master began lavishing attention on her breasts again, one hand on her hip to keep her steady while the other toyed with the stiff bud of her nipple, tongue drawing hot, wet circles around its twin. Initially, Yang struggled- more flinching at the onslaught of pleasure than anything- but found Tigress’ grip to be solid and strong. It excited her, made her want to writhe, and that seemed to be exactly what Master wanted from her.

In the back of her mind, she could rationally make the connection. When told to remain still, she was expected to do so; if not given the order, however, the opposite proved true. And Tigress made good on her promise to be rougher, leaning up to bite- lightly- at the shell of her ear, pressing against her back while tightening the hold on her wrists, exerting leverage and pressure every time she tried to move.

Ultimately, her only recourse was to moan her pleasure, allowing her voice to express everything- the thudding in her chest, the arousal she could feel slicking the insides of her thighs, the mounting pressure returning as she neared another orgasm. Master could probably make her come without once touching her core.

She badly wanted her to try.

With a pop, Master pulled back and admired her handiwork, saliva glistening on her breasts in the low light while the skin turned red. Then she looked up, a smug smirk on her lips. “I truly believe she looks best when she’s desperate. Don’t you think?”

“I’m certainly not complaining about the view.” Tigress growled in her ear, chuckling low when she whined.

“Is she needy enough for you?” Master’s gaze slid to the side. “I know you like them soaking wet.”

A considering hum. “I’m tempted to say no, just to see how much further you can push her. However...”

“You’re eager to play with her yourself. I can see why.” Tigress nipped at her ear. “We’ve many pleasurable nights ahead of us… if she can keep up.”

Something must’ve shown in her face because Master grabbed her jaw, guided her so their gazes met. “Are you eager to prove yourself, fucktoy?”

“Yes, Master, please.” She _begged_ , desperate for so many things- for the validation she’d receive from pleasuring them, for the release that awaited her, just for someone’s _touch_.

“Very well.” With a nod, Tigress released her, though she dragged her nails along the inside of her wrists before doing so, and then Master nudged her back. “Pleasure Sweetheart; obey her as you would me.”

Turning her head, she met emerald eyes a moment before the woman pushed at her shoulder, lightly forcing her onto her back. At some point- and she really couldn’t be sure _when_ \- the redhead had divested herself of her clothing, leaving her just as naked as Yang, which became exceedingly apparent when Sweetheart crawled up her body to capture her lips in a kiss that started off smoldering but quickly built into a roaring fire. With soft touches, she was encouraged to reciprocate, her hands roaming over every inch of the woman’s skin she could touch. Meanwhile, their tongues danced, and Sweetheart didn’t share the same demanding aura of the others, content to coax her along gradually. The difference in demeanors made her thighs twitch; maybe, just maybe, Sweetheart would let her come if she repaid the favor rather than stringing her along.

But then Sweetheart pulled away, causing her to whine and protest the loss.

“Hush, fucktoy,” the woman said with a soft chuckle. “If I string you along any further, your Master will not be pleased, but you still have to work for it.” Then, she moved, turning around and settling atop Yang once more, with her thighs on either side of the blonde’s head. While she couldn’t _see_ to confirm, Yang could imagine the redhead was poised over the apex of her thighs and she spread her legs wider, rewarded by hands laying along the inside of her thighs to hold them open. “Good girl. You know what’s expected of you, yes? If I don’t come, neither do you.”

Eager to prove that not only could she service Master’s friends but that she _deserved_ the promised orgasm, Yang craned her neck up and began lapping at Sweetheart’s core, using broad swipes of her tongue while reaching up and grabbing the woman’s hips, pulling her down more firmly. Absently, she noticed the unique taste- how it differed, ever so slightly, from Professor’s and her own, but remained largely the same. How, coupled with the praise she could hear from the others, she could honestly say she’d never tasted anything sweeter.

“Look at her go; she’s so… _eager_ to please.”

“Stamina is an excellent quality in a fucktoy.”

“Have you given her any private instruction?”

“No. She’s naturally this submissive. It’s… highly encouraging, wouldn’t you say?”

“Absolutely. Makes me wonder just how far we can push her.”

“We’ll find out, in time. And, credit where it’s due; even with as desperate as she is now, she didn’t try grinding.”

“Ah, a quick learner. Another excellent quality.”

She whined and moaned, wordlessly begging for Sweetheart to give her just a _little_ of the promised friction she sought, something to accompany the words that she drank in while lapping greedily at the woman’s core. Then, it came, the first touch of a pointed tongue to her slick folds, and she writhed slightly at being granted the pleasure she so hungrily sought. However, she hadn’t forgotten the lessons she’d been taught and quickly returned to her task, though she couldn’t help the short jog of her hips every time Sweetheart traced around her clit.

“It seems you were right; staying still is not her strong suit,” the redhead said, though her voice carried a hint of amusement rather than reprimand.

“It’s because she’s so strong; all that power must be difficult to contain.” Master hummed. “Perhaps a different approach is in order.”

“You have something in mind?” Professor seemed curious but distracted, the cause of which revealing itself a moment later. “Sweetheart, do you mind if I…”

“As long as her Master doesn’t object.”

“Hmmm. I don’t, but it’ll be difficult for you to reach both sides.” A pause. “Why don’t you assist the Professor?”

Although she processed the conversation, Yang remained focused on her task- desperate for her own orgasm as well as the satisfaction of bringing Sweetheart to climax- until she found her attention pulled away by a light touch on her arm.

Red eyes burned with mischief as the woman smirked. “Call me Jewel. I promise you, I’m twice as precious.”

“Someone, kill me now.”

“Hush, you; don’t make me kick you out of my house.”

“Ignore them,” Jewel said, crossing her legs and slipping a hand between the two bodies in front of her, seeking out one of Yang’s breasts while Professor found the other. “And return to your task.”

She took a moment to moan and writhe, the combined assault on her breasts and aching core more than enough to push her to the edge, but she resisted- she had to bring Sweetheart to climax _first_ , or else fail to meet their expectations. With a monumental effort, she craned up, having to curl even further to reach her prize now that Sweetheart had lifted off of her to accommodate the others’ movements as they toyed with her nipples and groped at her breasts roughly. Thinking she _might_ be able to get away with it, Yang tried using her strength to pull Sweetheart’s hips down, making it easier for her to work her tongue inside the woman.

However, before she’d gotten very far, her wrists were grabbed and pinned to either side of her head, restricting her movement even further. While it _should’ve_ frustrated her, being foiled, it instead sent a bolt of pleasure shooting through her body, and she had to shut her eyes tight to resist the desire to fall over the edge and into that blissful abyss.

“She can’t do it. She’s going to come.”

At first, she felt a bit of alarm at the assessment, fearing it might prove true, but Master responded with cool confidence. “No, she won’t. Not before she’s allowed.”

She couldn’t let her Master down.

Pouring all her energy into the motions of her mouth, Yang fought back her impending orgasm while tracing through slick folds, lapping at the slickness and lightly sucking at the stiff bud of Sweetheart’s clit. Eventually, she tipped the scales in her favor as the woman abandoned trying to pleasure her in favor of sitting back, almost riding Yang’s face as her breathing became erratic. 

“Fuck, she’s good at this.” Sweetheart conceded breathlessly, the words devolving into a moan at the end.

“By the Maidens, the fucktoy got her to curse. I’m impressed.”

“I wasn’t exaggerating,” Professor said, tweaking one of her nipples a bit harder- not to the point where pain overrode pleasure, but nearly enough to distract her.

Only by the barest threads did she managed to continue, shunting off everything else to the back of her mind- she wanted to come _so bad_ , but couldn’t, not yet, not until-

Sweetheart came with a shuddering cry, and she moved with the woman’s hips as best she could, nevermind the crick in her neck or the less-than-ideal angle.

As the redhead shuddered, coming down from her high, two fingers entered Yang roughly, and she heard the words she absolutely _needed_ to hear as they began moving inside of her.

“Come, fucktoy,” Master said, and she obeyed instantly, throwing her head back and screaming out her pleasure, relishing the way that no matter how she thrashed, she _couldn’t move_ \- her arms were still pinned, thighs held open, and the hands on her breasts kept her chest in place. 

Being restrained- _why_ did it make everything so much _better_? It amplified her bliss, nearly made her vision go white, but a few blinks and she was staring at the ceiling while trying to catch her breath, the formerly iron grips holding her in place turning to softer touches as Sweetheart carefully climbed off her.

“Did we go too far?” Jewel sounded slightly worried, her touch moved lower to lightly stroke along the planes of Yang’s abdomen.

“Possibly.” A moment later, Master loomed over her, reaching out to cup her cheek- though awkwardly, as she kept a few of her fingers from making contact. “Are you alright, my pet?”

“Yes, Master.” She nodded, then stopped when she caught the scent of her own arousal and realized the fingers that had brought her to climax belonged to the woman now watching her with worry in her eyes. To illustrate her point, she turned her head and caught the offending digits in her mouth, suspecting she’d be able to get away with cleaning them off with her tongue while maintaining eye contact. A step out of bounds? Perhaps, but it made her intentions clear: she wasn’t done yet.

“You realize you’ve still five more to serve, correct?” The twitch at the corner of her mouth hinted that she found both Yang’s persistence and her defiance amusing.

When she finished cleaning off the woman’s hand, she drew back, lying flat. “Yes, Master.”

For a moment, those intense blue eyes just stared at her, then she leaned forward and lowered her voice. “When we start using toys, I’m going to rail you into the _fucking_ ground for that.”

Yang didn’t bother trying to suppress her shudder, the brief image flashing through her mind coaxing her libido forth once more. “As punishment or reward?”

Master tilted her chin slightly. “A little bit of both, frankly.” Then, she gently slipped a hand beneath her shoulder, lightly enticing her to sit up. “Come. You need water. Someone, bring me the bowl of strawberries.”

As she sat up, Professor passed her a glass of water, quietly instructing her to sip, not gulp, while Tigress grabbed the bowl. Now with a clearer head, she noticed several of them had shed articles of clothing, likely due to the rising temperature after the air conditioning was adjusted or for… other reasons. “Is… everyone comfortable-”

“That’s not your concern.” Master lightly pulled her closer, nodding towards the glass in her hand. “Drink your water. It wouldn’t do for you to become dehydrated.”

Leaning against the woman’s shoulder, she did as instructed, eating a strawberry in between sips whenever it was held up to her lips. The sweat that had accumulated on her skin began to cool and she curled into Master’s embrace to stave it off, knowing it wouldn’t be long before her fire got going again. Once she’d finished off the glass, both it and the bowl were set aside.

“I think a change of scenery is in order,” Master said, lightly pressing a kiss to her jaw before disentangling from each other and getting to her feet. “Jewel, your turn is next.”

“You’re _deliberately_ being an ass.” Golden eyes flashed, the woman’s heated glare directed at Master, though she didn’t seem to inclined to care.

“I know what I’m doing,” she coolly replied, then shifted her gaze to Yang. “Come, fucktoy. Your night isn’t over yet.”

Briefly, she debated _how_ to go about following that command. Get to her feet? While she didn’t doubt it’d be allowed… it didn’t make her heart race quite like her… other option.

Rather than getting up and following the woman, she moved to her hands and knees... and _crawled_ after her. Despite her previous objection to pet play… well, she _was_ wearing a collar, and remaining so low while everyone else stood over her… she could see the appeal.

“Well, now. This is… unexpected.” Professor hummed. “But not unappreciated.”

“I _am_ enjoying the way her hips sway.” Tigress noted.

“Hips?” A soft chuckle from the brunette as she knelt down as she moved past, obviously watching the movement of Yang’s breasts. “Not what draws my eyes.”

“She certainly _loves_ putting on a show.” Master stood at the door to the guest bedroom, watching her approach with a small smirk. “Remember that you goaded them, fucktoy. You’re about to reap what you’ve sown.”

Somehow, that didn’t sound nearly as foreboding as it should’ve- instead, it set her heart racing- and she crossed the threshold with all eyes on her and a rekindled desire to serve, _however_ they demanded it of her.


	5. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning for safe word use- as a means of gaining clarification and consent- and thanks to Athenae for proofreading help.

The guest bedroom looked the same as the last time she saw it, save for a fresh set of linens and the drapes closed over the window. Rather than turn on the overhead light, Master used the ones on the nightstands, giving the room a nice, warm glow. While a pretty good size for a guest bedroom, it began to feel smaller as more of them entered, watching as Yang crawled over to the side of the bed and awaited further instruction.

Eventually, Jewel sat on the edge of the bed, watching her with those blood red eyes. “Are you ready, fucktoy?”

“All of you will be the death of me.” 

“You impatience is highly amusing,” Master said, clearly taking a certain amount of pleasure from maintaining the tempo of the evening. Then, blue eyes landed on Yang, a piercing stare that sent a jolt of want streaking through her. “And _you_ were asked a question.”

“Yes, Master,” she replied, breathless, anticipation already stoking the fire in her belly. “I’m ready.”

“Excellent.” Master nodded, retreating to stand somewhere behind her while Jewel lightly raked her nails along the insides of her own thighs.

Yang didn’t need an express invitation, moving to slide between Jewel’s parted legs. Kneeling on the floor put her at just the right height to see the woman’s glistening wet folds and the short green hairs surrounding them, how her arousal made dark skin glisten in the low light. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she glanced up, hoping to find permission and being granted it with a nod. Then, she dove forward using her hands to spread the woman’s thighs wider- her first mistake, if it could even be called that.

“No.” Jewel’s voice came out surprisingly strong considering Yang had already buried her tongue into the woman’s core, greedily lapping up the slick ambrosia. “ _Fuck_. Don’t stop your tongue but, hmmm, put your hands behind you.” With a whine, she complied, already too engrossed in her task to be concerned about the order. Until she heard the request. “Could one of you, ah, tie her hands?”

“Wait.” Master’s voice rang out. “We agreed no toys.”

“A tie is hardly a toy.”

“And we’ve restrained her hands before without complaint.” Professor chimed in thoughtfully. “It was her idea, in fact.”

Although she hadn’t _stopped_ , of course, lazily dragging her tongue through Jewel’s folds, she’d heard the debate and opted to continue the slow, languid exploration until they’d reached their decision. Then, two fingers hooked in between the collar and her skin, effectively dragging her away from her prize.

“Pay attention, my pet.” Master’s voice was soft- not in volume but in tone. “Would restraining your hands with something count as a toy?”

“No,” she replied immediately, leaning forward to try and return to her task but held in check- and, absently, she had to marvel because either Master was much stronger than she’d initially thought or she was particularly weak against the woman.

A brief pause followed, and then a word that brought everything to a halt. “ _Aufhören_.”

Immediately, Jewel closed her legs and moved back to the center of the bed, the sounds of everyone else shifting making her look around to see them putting as much distance between them and her as possible given the confines of the room, as well as covering themselves in various manners. The pressure at her neck also disappeared. At first, she was absolutely bewildered- until she remembered what the word meant.

“Is… something wrong?” She turned, looking up and trying not to show any of the alarm rising within her on her face. Had she done something wrong? Why were they stopping? For a moment, the wrong syllable almost slipped from her lips, but she corrected herself just in time. “Winter?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Yang, but you didn’t sound entirely… there when you answered.” The woman knelt down, her expression pinched in concern. The look in her eyes… reminded her of the night before, making a stark distinction between Winter and Master. “I wanted to be sure you’re cognizant of what you’re agreeing to before we proceed.”

“I mean, it’s not much different from the handcuffs, right?” She shrugged, not entirely sure she saw the issue.

“That… yes, in theory, there’s not much difference, you’re right.” Winter’s hands spread, arms extending in a gesture that Yang read as an invitation and scooted closer until she was enveloped in a gentle embrace. “However, that was a different context. I _never_ would’ve jumped to restraining you in that manner had I known it… wasn’t in your job description, shall we say. You lacking _any_ experience in play like this wasn’t a possibility I considered at the time.”

At first, she felt compelled to point out that it seemed like the woman was overreacting, but then she remembered the research she did into subdrop and decided that, really, erring on the side of caution wasn’t anything to criticize. 

So, she took in a deep breath and let it out, thinking the proposition through all the way and trying to ignore the annoyance creeping in from the interrupted sex, though the soft touches trailing along her hip and thigh helped mollify that. “I don’t think it counts as a toy off the bat to restrain me. It depends what it is. Like- handcuffs, yeah, that’s a toy, but a tie or rope… nah.”

“Does the distinction have anything to do with whether or not you can _break_ the restraints?” Pro- Glynda quirked an eyebrow from her spot beside Sienna.

“Kinda?” She shrugged one shoulder. “I can break linked cuffs, too, but that takes _a lot_ of effort for me. I wouldn’t be able to get out of them quickly without help, but I could probably snap a tie or rope in a second.”

“That’s hot,” Emerald said, prompting a chorus of laughter from the others.

“In that case.” Winter glanced at the closet. “I have a few silk ties I could use that I don’t mind if you ruin.”

She nodded, trying to curb her enthusiasm. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“For clarification purposes, tying your hands _together_ is allowed, or restraining you in… other manners?” The glint in Cinder’s eyes promised something dark and delicious, and it was _so_ hard not to agree on libido alone.

But, taking a moment to consider it gave her a new thought. “My hands and arms are fair game. Not sure I feel comfortable getting my legs, like, tied in weird ways.”

Unspoken, she tacked on a ‘yet’ because one specific image popped into her head that she’d _very_ much like to try, but opted to save it for another night.

Regardless, her answer seemed to satisfy the woman. “Perfect.”

“Are there any further questions?” Winter looked around the room before settling her gaze on Yang. “Do _you_ have any questions?”

“Not that I can think of…” Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she tried _very_ hard to focus on her rational thoughts. “I mean, I’m good with what we’re doing. I’m _really_ looking forward to getting back to it.”

“Very well.” With a soft touch against her jaw, the woman started drawing away. “Take a moment to clear your mind.” After a few seconds, Winter got to her feet. “What are you?”

Her heart was sent racing at those words and she eagerly replied. “Your fucktoy.”

Just like that, the visage of the woman before her morphed- in the blink of an eye, Master stood before her. “And whose will do you serve?”

“Yours, Master,” she replied, desperate to return to the task she’d been given before their break.

“Good.” Her voice took on a keen edge. “Now, get back to work.”

Instantly, she turned, finding that Jewel had moved back to the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, and Yang quickly returned to exploring the woman’s folds while holding her hands at the small of her back. Behind her, she could hear the closet door open and close.

“Would you care to do the honors?”

“With pleasure.” Tigress purred the words, apparently the one to grab her wrists and cross them behind her back while Master handed her one of the promised silk ties. 

A low moan built in her throat as her wrists were bound together, fingers flexing to ensure she had adequate circulation. Her tongue paused only twice- when Tigress secured the knot and when a hand trailed lower, taking a firm grasp of her backside and squeezing- but she recalled  the lessons she’d learned thus far. She served _them_ , and if she did so _well_ , then she’d be rewarded appropriately.

“I, ah, _really_ thought, fuck, you both were overplaying it.” Jewel’s chest heaved, and Yang briefly struggled against her bonds out of a desire to touch and play with the woman’s breasts, but she didn’t let that derail her. “She’s _good_.”

“Isn’t she?” Professor chuckled, sitting on the other edge of the bed. “Lean back a bit.”

As Jewel complied, Yang seized the opportunity, thrusting her tongue inside her clenching core to wiggle around, prompting the woman to fall back onto the bed as her hips jumped. “ _Fuck!_ ”

What pride she might’ve taken in causing that, however, disappeared in the next moment as someone grabbed a firm hold of both of her asscheeks and pulled them apart, exposing her rear entrance to the air. Even though she felt _considerably_ sure they wouldn’t be doing any anal tonight, she suddenly found herself _wishing_ they would and moaned into Jewel, prompting an answering one. Despite how much she enjoyed whoever had taken it upon themselves to play with her ass, Yang focused on giving Jewel as much pleasure as possible, withdrawing to toy with her clitoris, rolling her tongue along the bud.

Distantly, she became aware of others kneeling beside her, and braced herself against the onslaught of sensation about to roll over her- they were going to play with her, toy with her, drive her mad with their touches to distract her. Sure enough, hands began to grasp at her breasts, her stomach, her thighs- touches of varying pressures, some teasingly light while others raked their nails across her skin. She couldn’t stifle every reaction, though, and her hips began to roll against nothing as she got increasingly worked up.

Yang took comfort in that she wasn’t the only one being pushed to the edge, though. With only her tongue, she managed to have Jewel absolutely _writhing_.

“Such an eager little cumslut.” Someone remarked, accompanying the words with a firm grasp on one of her breasts and she gasped. “I can’t wait until my turn.”

For a moment, her thoughts derailed again, and she panted into Jewel’s folds, but then dove back into her task with renewed vigor and, surprisingly, pushed the woman over the edge. She came, thighs squeezing Yang’s head hard as her tongue helped her ride out the waves, the other touches becoming less insistent but still present. The low moan that filled the room- dampened slightly with her ears covered- almost pushed her to orgasm as well, but everything tapered off before she could and she had half a mind to beg for release.

“You must’ve been pent up,” Professor said, eyeing Jewel while someone untied Yang’s arms, rubbing at her wrists gently- had to be Sweetheart, considering the touch.

“Just… a bit…” The woman panted, slowly relaxing as Yang finished cleaning her up, licking at all the arousal spilling from her. “She puts on a good show.”

“You’re quite right.” Yang shivered, leaning back so she could see Master watching her with a little smirk on her lips. “It’s like she was made to get fucked by us.”

“Whose turn is next?” Unsurprisingly, the most impatient of Master’s guests seemed primarily concerned with moving the night along. “And I swear, if you say-”

“I believe,” Master said, cutting the woman short with a slightly wider smirk. “It’s hers.”

“You fucking-”

“Really?”

“ _I_ know what I’m doing.” With a nod, Master encouraged her to turn her attention to the brunette with the melted caramel eyes. “Now, introduce yourself.”

“I suppose… you may call me Autumn.” She reached out, lightly stroking Yang’s jaw and finding a spot still wet from Jewel’s arousal, wiping it with her thumb and allowing her to lick the digit clean. “Now, get on the bed, fucktoy, on your back and spread your legs.”

She couldn’t help but whine, crawling up onto the bed quickly to prevent a reprimand and rolling onto her back as instructed. Spreading her legs exposed her aching core and a powerful wave of wanton desire washed over her as she noted the many eyes fixated on her arousal. For a moment, she was left like that- naked, wet, and wanting- for all of them to drink in, and then Autumn knelt between her legs, a smirk on her lips.

“We’ve seen how clever your tongue is.” She began crawling up, hovering over Yang’s body. “What about your fingers?”

Lilac eyes glanced down between their bodies, a brow rising to ensure she understood the directions. With a nod from Autumn, she reached between them, seeking out the woman’s heat and finding almost as much wetness as she expected to be between her own thighs. She used her right hand- her dominant one, better suited to such dexterous work- while her left went up to lightly grope at Autumn’s breast. She started soft, watching the woman’s expression change to gauge preferred pressure.

“Oh.” Autumn purred, rolling her hips when Yang nudged her clit. “Well, then, let’s have a little more fun.”

She couldn’t begin to decipher what that meant until the woman moved her hand, and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she hissed in a breath, questing fingers sliding through her folds. In the next, lips covered hers, and her moan was swallowed down as she was coaxed into matching Autumn’s actions. The kiss dragged on, and she could hear the whispers of the others over her own pounding heart.

“That mouth of hers is absolutely _ravenous_.” Professor murmured, a thread of arousal in her voice.

“You’re absolutely right.” Sweetheart’s voice mirrored the other woman’s.

“We’ll need to keep it occupied then,” Master said- and in her voice, Yang could hear a distinct thread of… pride. Was Master proud of her? Was she doing a good job, entertaining her guests? “She’s done such an excellent job thus far.”

Her hips bucked, core clenching and begging for more friction, more contact, and she began to move her own fingers more insistently. She couldn’t become distracted by her own pleasure- not when she was doing so well, no, she didn’t want any manner of reprimand to ruin the moment. Her lips and tongue worked more fervently, drawing Autumn deeper into the kiss, until the other woman ripped away to gasp for air. Then, she went for any skin she could reach, anything to continue giving the woman all the pleasure she could- hot, open mouthed kisses, panting against sweat slicked skin.

“ _Fuck_ , I didn’t- think- she’d be this good.” Autumn managed through her moans, her hips moving in time with Yang’s fingers as they thrust inside of her. “Gives as good as she gets.”

“Just like a good little fucktoy.” The most impatient of Master’s guests chimed in, a small smile audible in her voice. “She’d better keep giving.”

“She will.” Master’s affirmation fueled her, turned her on almost as much as the body pressed against hers.

Autumn rested more firmly against her as the woman began losing herself to the sensations, whispering encouragements that pushed all of Yang’s buttons, especially with the others’ comments ringing in her ears. Soft demands of _more_ and _harder_ and _don’t stop_ filled her conscious mind.

At some point, Autumn stopped touching her entirely, and Yang didn’t think to whine or moan to protest the loss- couldn’t possibly object. Her pleasure came second, _if_ she gave them enough first, and Master would reward her, she was sure of that. 

When Autumn came it was with a shuddering moan, long and drawn out. Yang helped her through it, turning her kisses more chaste to ease her down, and bit back a groan when the woman’s arms gave out entirely as she collapsed on top of the blonde.

She couldn’t help but smirk slightly; it’d been a while since she’d managed to render someone _that_ out of sorts.

“Well, aren’t you pleased with yourself.” Tigress chuckled, sitting on the bed near her head with her ears canted forward. “Unless I miss my guess, it’s my turn next.”

“You would be correct.” Her gaze shifted to Master, who came to stand behind her. “Don’t break her.”

“I’ll be mindful.” The Faunus flicked her gaze over to the other side of the bed. “Although I’m not the one you should be concerned about in that department.”

“When I get my hands on her-”

“You’ll show _some_ restraint,” Master said, her gaze turning hard for a moment before sliding back to Yang. “Are you ready, fucktoy?”

Her body screamed for release but she pushed it to the back of her mind for the moment. “Yes, Master.”

“Excellent.” Carefully, she reached out, coaxing Autumn off of Yang. “Come here, you.”

As the woman mumbled out some manner of reply, Yang found her focus redirected to Tigress as she tapped her shoulder and jerked her head. “Move.”

The vagueness of the order had her confused a moment but she complied as best she could, scooting over from the center of the bed so the Faunus could take her spot, laying out and making herself comfortable. Much like the others, she’d divested herself of her clothing at some point during the night, showcasing the tattoos that went far beyond her arms, more following the lines of her ribs and the swell of her hips, some down the sides of her legs. She didn’t have Sweetheart’s raw muscle but there were some lines that hinted she could be strong enough to pin Yang, if she felt so inclined. She probably couldn’t _maintain_ it, of course, but Yang felt tempted to let the Faunus try.

“Don’t just sit there.” Tigress patted her lap. “Mount up.”

Yang raised a brow, slightly confused at first, but when the Faunus patted her lap a second time, she caught the gist. Moving over, she straddled Tigress’ hips, allowing the hands that settled on her own to reposition her.

“Damnit, this is going to be hot.”

“Don’t sound so jealous, _Professor_. You already had your turn.”

“One of the downsides of going early.”

“Would both of you just shut up and tie her arms?” Tigress’ eyes ignited with perverse delight. “As much as I like the view, there’re a few ways to make it better.”

Yang let out a short whine, already holding her arms behind her back as her heart began to race again. Absently, she thought she might skip her next cardio workout, just to give herself a chance to recover, but then she felt the silk around her wrists and desire sang through her bones.

However, it didn’t seem to please the one beneath her, ears canting back as her brow furrowed.

“No, that’s not enough. Tie her again, but higher.” Her gaze flicked off to the side. “Help them?”

“Very well,” Master said, smoothly sliding onto the bed as more silk slid around her biceps, pulling her arms further and rolling her shoulders back. It touched the boundary of uncomfortable but didn’t go over it quite yet. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.” Tigress practically purred, a smile curling her lips.

Then, Yang felt hot breath against her ear and shivered as Master lowered her voice. “Fucktoy? Can you serve like this?”

A moan spilled from her lips. “Yes, Master.”

“Good.” With that, the woman receded- at least physically. The ghost of her touch lingered, though. “Although, I frankly don’t see the necessity. One tie would’ve sufficed.”

“Oh, no, my friend.” The Faunus’ eyes lit up as she reached between Yang’s thighs, curling through the wetness there and pulling a soft hiss from her lips. “Now, we’ll _really_ get to see those tits bounce.” Heat flared in her cheeks as two fingers pushed into her, the hand on her hips pulling her down a bit. “Now, start fucking yourself.”

With a shuddering breath, she blinked down at Tigress, trying to piece together what she meant. In the haze of her desire, she couldn’t quite figure out exactly what she was supposed to do with her hands bound behind her back. Then, the fingers inside of her withdrew for a moment before shoving back inside, pulling a moan from deep within her chest.

“Don’t tell me we’ve reached the end of your stamina already.” A slight frown touched the Faunus’ lips. “ _Ride_ , fucktoy.”

It clicked in that moment. Using her legs, she raised herself up a bit until the fingers slid almost all the way out of her before lowering herself back down, watching the slow smile light up Tigress’ face. It took a bit to establish a rhythm, learning how far up she could go before dropping back down, but eventually she began to outright _ride_ the Faunus’ hand, moans falling from her lips in lieu of the curses that flitted through her mind. They liked to hear her pleasure, the sounds she made, so she let it all out in wordless appreciation, in part because she didn’t have the ability to articulate everything flashing through her head but also because she didn’t want to miss any of the conversation happening around her.

“ _Oh_ , I retract my previous comment, good call on the second tie.” Master noted, obviously pleased.

“Damnit, why didn’t I think of that?” Autumn sounded slightly disappointed, though also a little out of sorts.

“Can you imagine when we use harder restraints?” Sweetheart’s awe was audible. “The way her muscles will ripple…”

Nails dug into her hip and ass, prompting her to cry out in pleasure as she continued to ride, trying not to let the fingers now curling within her disrupt her rhythm. She gave a token struggle against her bonds and, upon it failing to free her, moaned again even louder.

“You were right about her tits.” Jewel chimed in, chuckling low. “It’s a little hypnotic.”

“She rides like it’s her job,” Tigress replied, smirking up at her.

Between the praise being heaped onto her and the lack of an orgasm while pleasuring two others, Yang could feel her own rapidly approaching and couldn’t possibly stave it off again. Instead, when her rhythm became stuttered as her cries grew louder, Tigress began moving with her, against her, pushing and pulling her until she’d fallen over the edge into ecstasy, shouting her pleasure to the heavens above and collapsing forward. Surprisingly, the Faunus rose to meet her, cradling her for a moment as she tried to blink the stars from her eyes.

“Your Master thinks herself especially clever but I’m not as easily distracted as the others,” she said softly into Yang’s ear. “She’s been the only one to make you come until now but she’s not the only one who _can_. Keep that in mind, fucktoy.”

As she tried to catch her breath, Tigress withdrew from inside of her, and she was laid down on her side with Master sitting next to her.

“Well, you look thoroughly debauched.” She murmured, running a hand along her abdomen. “How are you feeling, my pet?”

“So good, Master,” she replied, absently noting her slightly sore throat from that last scream. It didn’t matter, though, not in the moment, as just about every other part of her felt amazing. “So _good_.”

“I swear to every deity in the heavens-”

“Hush.” Blue eyes snapped away, silencing her last guest before returning to Yang. “Should we stop?”

“Please don’t.” The plea left her mouth before she could even process it, body already reacting. Even if she could feel her arousal slicking the insides of her thighs- a testament to the strength of her last orgasm- her pulse quickened at the idea of continuing. Master had said before that she hadn’t serviced _her_ yet, which meant at least two more to serve, and she eagerly looked forward to what they would do to her, with her. “Please, Master.”

The woman shushed her gently, cupping her face with a small smile on her lips. “I’ll not deprive you of your purpose, fucktoy. Roll onto your stomach.”

She did so, feeling the ties around her arms loosen in turn and biting back the little groan of disappointment. Even if she immediately felt relief at being able to stretch her arms, the removal of the restraints still felt like a loss.

“Now roll over.” At Master’s word, she complied, watching as that sharp gaze shifted to the other side of the bed. “How do you want her?”

“Tied to the fucking headboard.” Yang turned her head to see the last of Master’s guests watching her with those burning eyes, clearly ready to take her turn- by force, if necessary. She almost wished the woman would. “Arms out wide. She won’t be using them.”

Yang didn’t even wait for the order, reaching up to grip the wooden beams above her head, hands spaced out wide enough to earn a curt nod from the woman.

“Very well.” With ease, Master began tying her wrists to the headboard- not too tight but certainly snug. Then, she moved off the bed while the other woman climbed on, absolutely delighted to finally have her turn. “Remember to introduce yourself.”

“Oh, I will.” She swung one leg over Yang’s chest, looking down at her with a wild smirk and a gleam in her eyes. “You will call me Mistress.”

“Absolutely not,” Master immediately replied, an edge to her voice.

“It’s too late to impose a restriction now.” The woman seemed absolutely _thrilled_ she’d dug under Master’s skin, throwing a look at the other woman that sent black strands flying. “The names are for _her_ benefit anyway, not yours.”

“She has a point.” Professor begrudgingly acknowledged. “You didn’t impose any restrictions.”

“I thought it would be unnecessary; I was relying on _sense_ to be a decent judge.”

Tigress chuckled. “That’s where you fucked up.” 

“What about you, fucktoy?” Sweetheart leaned against one side of the bed, watching her closely. “What do _you_ think?”

In that moment, Yang realized she had a choice before her- a test. Either she could ask for the woman to change her chosen moniker… or she could make a statement of her own. The former carried with it some amount of power and she’d yielded that for the night, entrusting her well being to the others in the room. With the latter, though, she could maintain her role.

“You’re Mistress,” she said, looking up and into those burning eyes shining with triumph before shifting her gaze to the coldly furious blue staring at the gloating woman. “But _she’s_ my Master.”

The addition of the possessive pronoun conveyed everything she needed it to; instantly, Master’s fury slid away as a smile spread across her lips while the woman poised over her tensed, obviously annoyed at being outplayed.

“You little shit.” Mistress muttered, reaching down and dragging her nails over Yang’s breasts and sparking a gasp to burst out even as her nipples hardened at the sudden onslaught. “Say that again.”

Even through the want beginning to thud through her veins, Yang retained her senses enough to say the words again with the exact same emphasis. “You’re Mistress but _she’s_ my Master.”

“You’re going to regret this one day. I’ll make sure of it.” Mistress promised while moving up her chest, something swirling in her eyes that made Yang’s core ache. Then, she paused, glancing over her shoulder briefly and changing the inflection of her voice to something softer. “I need to move your hair out of the way. I’ll be gentle.” Despite how begrudging that assurance came out, she nodded, allowing the woman to reach forward and- with a surprisingly deft and careful touch- pushed her hair closer to her neck before Mistress moved up to settle her knees on either side of Yang’s head. “Now start licking, cumslut.”

Before she’d even moved all the way up, Yang could smell Mistress’ arousal, and craning her neck slightly allowed her to feel it on her cheeks. She used her tongue to lap up some of it but a sharp word proved that the cleanup would have to wait for later as she delved into the source. At first, she expected that Mistress intended for her to continue straining to reach the woman, but she quickly realized that wasn’t the case. Where Tigress made her the rider, Mistress chose to ride _her_ , hips beginning to roll and forcing Yang to try and keep up.

She didn’t make it easy, either. Pain began to creep up her neck from trying to keep her mouth pressed to the woman’s body and her wrists hurt from straining against her bonds but they mixed together with the desire and want coursing through her from affirming Master as _hers_ \- and, conversely, submitting herself to Master’s will entirely. Her legs kicked out, her hips rolled, and the lack of any reciprocation slowly drove her mad as she tried to keep pace with Mistress’ motions, the slowly building pain in her neck and wrists acting as the only stimulation.

In the back of her mind, she acknowledged that she would need to let Master know that pain, as it turned out, seemed to be something she responded to _very_ positively. 

Her jaw ached as she continued to push Mistress higher, her pleasure made evident in the curses falling from her lips and the things she said- things Yang never would’ve _asked_ to be directed her way but now found herself unable to tune out.

“You like that, don’t you? You dirty fucking cumslut, can’t get enough of it- bet if I, _fuck_ , bottled it, you’d let all of us fuck you again just for a taste, wouldn’t you? You’re just fucking- _dying_ for the day we rail you into fucking oblivion, because you _know_ it’s going to happen, don’t you bitch? Bet if I let you, that filthy mouth of yours would _beg_ for it, right now. Your pussy, your ass, your mouth- all three at once, you’d beg for it and thank us when we’re done making a mess of you, then ask for more.”

Yang pressed her thighs together, moaning into the woman’s core as the mental image provided sent her to a whole new level. She could feel herself become so aroused that nothing mattered aside from sating that hunger and, considering her options were rather limited at the moment, the only means available to her towards that end was ensuring the woman above her came. She couldn’t be far off, considering the unpredictability of her movements, the way her head fell back as she kept up her string of lewd promises for the future, and Yang could see how her hands gripped the headboard after nearly reaching for her hair. Mistress continued to grind her hips into her face and her jaw and tongue worked in tandem to bring the woman closer to her release.

“Bet if we- _fuck_ \- tied you up and left you on the corner, you’d let- _shit_ \- whoever fuck you, so long as you, ah, got a taste of their- _fuck me, why’d you stop?_ ”

Instantly, Yang began moving again, only just then realizing that she’d paused, overcome by the fantasies running wild through her imagination. A week ago, she would’ve dismissed them out of hand, hardly giving them any thought. Now, _knowing_ what she did, having felt it, and with Master’s watchful gaze on her, she wanted nothing more.

“There, keep going.” Mistress grit her teeth and growled. “Stop again, and I’ll beat your ass until it bruises.”

Unbidden, a whine loosed from her throat as her face burned, once again overcome by wanton desire.

“The fun we’ll have with her.” Professor chuckled, low, somewhere off in the corner and accompanied by the faint clicks of something metallic.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Tigress said, from the same general area. “So is she.”

“She knows her place.” Master’s voice- assured, proud even- gave her the motivation to keep going, despite the growing ache in her jaw, neck, wrists, and tragically untouched core. She wanted and _needed_ but she would serve her purpose first because surely, _surely_ , Master wouldn’t leave her wanting.

When Mistress came, it was with a shuddering cry and a gush of arousal coating Yang’s face and filling her mouth. She lapped up what she could in between gulps of air, chest heaving from the extended exertion. Thinking back, she couldn’t remember a workout half as exhausting, but she kept pushing through, licking and sucking at Mistress’ folds until she was clean and the woman moved back, crawling off Yang with a pleased hum.

“I’ll admit, she’s good.” The words came out with a slight hint of begrudging acceptance as Mistress and Master passed each other. “But good luck getting anything more out of her.”

Master rolled her eyes before sitting on the side of the bed and turning her attention to Yang. “You did very well, fucktoy. You serviced all my guests. Do you know what that means?”

She nodded. “Your turn.”

Her voice sounded hoarse- a combination of the sounds she’d made and the thickness in her throat from swallowing down everyone’s arousal- and the blush in her cheeks refused to abate at that realization, thighs twitching as it made her think of the wetness spilling out from between her legs.

“Yes, fucktoy. It’s _my_ turn.” As Master moved, Yang realized that, at some point, she’d neglected to notice the others’ states of dress, losing herself to a haze of mindless pleasure. The woman had taken off her bra and pants at some point, leaving her naked, putting on display the softness in her belly and hips as well as the firmness of her arms and a thin patch of white hair at the apex of her thighs. The others were naked, too- obviously- but she glanced over to drink in the details she’d somehow missed and noted that Professor and Tigress were both wearing strap ons, which sent her heart racing. However, her attention got pulled back to Master as she took Mistress’ former spot straddling her head. Unlike Mistress, however, the woman folded her arms atop the headboard and rested her forehead against them, those piercing blue eyes watching her. “Make me come, my pet, and I will give you pleasure you’ve never experienced before in your life.”

“Yes, Master,” she replied, straining against her bonds. “Please.”

The woman’s lips curled into a satisfied smile as she lowered herself down, putting her slick core within easy reach for Yang’s eager mouth. Unlike Mistress, Master didn’t ride her, allowing her a bit of comfort as she lapped up her excitement, a thrill sent racing down her spine knowing _she_ was the cause. As the pointed tip of her tongue carefully explored the woman’s folds, she heard the soft murmurs of reassurance from Master, urging her to continue. Gentle praise, soft directions- not the demanding forcefulness of Tigress or Mistress nor the curiosity of Professor- fell from her lips along with barely audible sounds of pleasure- not uncontrollable moans like Sweetheart, Jewel, or Autumn.

Master- _her_ Master- lightly trained her, coaxed her into serving as best as she possibly could, and gave praise and direction in equal measure, even encouraged her to take breaks when her jaw began to ache too badly, all the while looking her in the eyes. It was that intense stare, watching when her composure slipped, being the direct _cause_ of it that had Yang’s inner muscles fluttering, nipples aching for some manner of contact. She wouldn’t be surprised if the barest touch to her core _or_ her breasts made her come undone, she was wound so tight, but that had to come later.

The others were talking amongst themselves but their voices were too indistinct as she strained her hearing to pick up the subtle waver in Master’s voice, the gentle hitch in her breathing, the quiet moans her ministrations were bringing forth, and she watched as the woman’s eyelids fluttered, her peak just around the corner.

“You’re mine, fucktoy, every inch of you,” Master said, hips jumping slightly as she began to rock- not to the same degree as Mistress but enough to indicate her orgasm couldn’t be far off. “I might share you for a time, I might let others touch you, taste you, _fuck_ you, but at the end of the day, you belong to me.” Yang couldn’t help but squirm and strain against her bonds at the words, moaning into Master’s heat in wordless agreement. “Don’t miss a drop, cumslut.”

That served as her warning before Master’s eyes closed, expression breaking to show her pleasure, and Yang watched with rapt fascination while burying her tongue as deep as she could reach and wiggling it. The woman rode her for a few moments more before letting out a soft groan and tensing, her orgasm quiet yet intense as Yang felt not only the pulsating of her inner muscles but the gush of arousal to accompany it, and she dutifully eased Master through the waves of her peak before lapping up the excess wetness that leaked out. 

When blue eyes opened and fell on her, she could see the satisfaction- moreso than when she was but a mere guest. Yes, she’d served and done a good job then, but she hadn’t brought her Master _this_ much pleasure last time or at any point during the night.

That made her _proud_. Perhaps a bit… too much, as she shut her eyes and pressed her thighs together, surprised at the sudden pleasure that tore through her.

“... did… she just come?” Mistress sounded awestruck, much like the others.

“Damn, I think she did.” Tigress whistled. “Now _that_ is a sub.”

Master chuckled, lifting her hips up and moving back to straddle Yang’s chest as her eyes fluttered open. “Very good, my pet. You did excellently tonight and it’s time for your reward.” Confusion must’ve shown in her face- sure, perhaps it wasn’t the most powerful orgasm, but it certainly ranked up there, and Master hadn’t even _touched_ her- because the woman reached forward and gently stroked her cheeks, then collected up the bit of arousal she’d somehow missed. Yang instantly turned her head to lick the digits clean, of course, and received a gentle rubbing of her abdomen in turn. “You have strength for one more, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” she replied, though some voice in the back of her head warned that she actually might not. Between Tigress and Mistress, she’d had quite the workout and the orgasms she’d already experienced had taken a toll as well. Yet, after seeing that look in Master’s eyes, she couldn’t imagine saying no to any order given to her.

Master glanced at her bonds, reaching over to ensure they were still firmly holding her in place before nodding. “You have my permission to come when you can.”

The words seemed a touch too vague and Yang’s brows furrowed in confusion, looking around to see who might be taking a second turn. But then Master shuffled back and pushed open her thighs, settling down between her legs and holding them apart. At the same time, Jewel and Sweetheart leaned over the bed from opposite sides, resting on their elbows, while Autumn did the same next to Jewel. Where the former two were mere inches from taking one of Yang’s breasts into their mouths each, Autumn was higher, and shortly coaxed Yang into a kiss that started soft and slow but didn’t stay that way. Especially not when Tigress stepped up behind her, obviously burying the strap on inside of Autumn while Professor did the same to Sweetheart and Mistress to Jewel. Their synchronized noises- soft, approving, thankful even- rang out before they set upon their chosen tasks, lavishing attention on her without wasting another moment.

Yang’s world quickly devolved into a blur. Trying to keep pace with Autumn’s lips proved difficult as Tigress began pounding into her- she started off much like the kiss but quickly accelerated, and the moans Yang swallowed down were a testament to Autumn’s approval in that regard- made all the more distracting as Jewel and Sweetheart began licking and sucking at her nipples, moaning and humming around the skin. The sounds of wet flesh smacking filled the room with three different tempos- Tigress’ hard, deep thrusts a counterpoint to Mistress’ rapid savaging of Jewel while Professor kept a steady pace that escalated with a calculated deliberateness.

That along had her almost thrashing, testing the bonds to their limit and putting pressure against Master’s hold as waves of mounting pleasure overwhelmed her. Yang couldn’t be certain of anything except that she _loved_ it- Autumn’s pauses for breath to moan in her face, Jewel’s teeth nipping slightly as she whimpered, Sweetheart’s tongue rolling over her nipple- and she thought it might very well send her crashing over the edge again.

But then the pointed tip of Master’s tongue drew a lazy line through her folds, making her acutely aware of her own drenched and aching core, and she began to lose all manner of control. The headboard banged against the wall and she couldn’t be certain if it was because she’d pulled it hard enough to snap back or the others were being fucked hard enough to do it, but that didn’t matter. Jewel might’ve outright bitten her as Mistress began debasing the four of them, calling their obvious wanton desire out for the others to hear, but it didn’t bring forth pain, only pleasure. Autumn’s kiss had lost all pretense as they panted into each other’s necks, their traded moans compounded by all the other sounds filling the air.

She wanted to stay lost in that forever, a mind-numbing bliss that had no start and no end, an overload of every sense she possessed, but she couldn’t possibly stop herself from falling into oblivion with a cry tearing from her throat.

And then… nothing. 

It wasn’t like being unconscious- she was aware, distantly, of her body as aftershocks of pleasure rippled through- but it was far away. Not… where she was.

She didn’t know where she was.

But it was warm. Soft. Comforting.

It was nothing- not in a bad way.

Just… there.

She couldn’t stay there, though, and she gradually returned to her body and her senses to take note of the things she hadn’t before, like the pleasant ache at the apex of her thighs and the lingering sting of bites along her chest and breasts, the bone deep weariness that called her to slumber, and…

… contentment as arms cradled her, warm and safe.

“Mmmm.” 

That was supposed to be a word- _which_ word, she couldn’t honestly say- and she blinked her eyes until she could see enough to find out that Master had moved her at some point. The woman was sitting behind her, their naked flesh pressed together back-to-front, with arms around her abdomen keeping her upright. Tigress and Mistress were massaging her wrists which had raw, angry red lines from where the ties- now ruined- had rubbed against her skin.

“Try not to talk,” Master said, her voice soft. “The scene’s over but you probably strained your voice. Give yourself some time to recover.”

Professor sat on the bed, handing off a glass of water that Master accepted and lifted to Yang’s lips, allowing her to take a few sips. It wasn’t until the cool water slid down her throat that she noted the twinge being soothed- Master was right. How long had she screamed? How loud? She couldn’t remember- didn’t even know how much time passed between her orgasm and that moment.

Every now and again, she might ‘check out’ while on patrol, relying mostly on muscle memory and autopilot to get her from point A to point B, but this… she’d never experienced anything like this. The sense of contentment flowing through her, only disturbed by the minute shifts of the others as Tigress and Mistress set her arms down by her side. They felt like jello but didn’t hurt, so she counted that as a good sign.

The tranquility filling her became disrupted by her stomach growling, however, causing her to wince while Master chuckled.

“To be fair, she _did_ work up quite the appetite,” Sweetheart said from somewhere outside of her sight, the woman’s voice slightly drowsy.

“Indeed she did. We’ll have to work in a second break for snacks.” Master moved slightly. “Do you like your pizza warm or cold?”

“Mmmm,” she replied, again trying to articulate something but finding her body rather uncooperative at present.

Some of the others laughed- lightly, amused, not derisive in the slightest- and Master tried again. “I should’ve expected that. Here, turn towards me for the option you’d prefer. Warm?” She turned her head, nuzzling lightly into the woman’s shoulder. “Very well. Could you go heat up some pizza for her? It’s in the fridge, top shelf.”

Professor snorted. “As if I’d have trouble finding it.”

As she left on her task, Master began rubbing her sides- long, smooth strokes that didn’t excite, instead smoothing away any lingering tension. “How do you feel? Nod for good, shake your head for bad.” She nodded, as enthusiastically as she could given how sleepy she felt. “Excellent. Does anything hurt? Yes or no.” Gingerly, she moved, testing her limits, and finding a few sore spots but nothing that _hurt_ , so she shook her head. “Perfect. I’m glad everyone behaved themselves, though I’m surprised you didn’t get bitten hard enough to leave a bruise.”

“I have my moments of self-control,” Jewel said, prompting a bit more laughter as the bed shifted, accompanied by a light touch against her calf. “Brace yourself; it’s a little cold.”

Yang couldn’t be certain what that meant until a moment later, when a damp cloth pressed between her legs and pulled a hiss from her lips. Master kissed the side of her head, wrapping her arms around her and holding her gently.

“She’s just cleaning you up, my pet. You’ll likely be a little… tender for a day or two.” Then, Professor returned, and both of them helped feed her, seeing as she still couldn’t quite summon the energy to move just yet. “You did very well, my pet. I’m _so_ proud of you.”

Tigress favored her with a smirk. “I’ll admit, you handled the night better than I expected.”

“A quick learner- and already so talented.” Professor noted.

“A bit of a brat if you ask me, but the good kind.” Mistress chuckled. “I look forward to fucking it out of her.”

“Don’t get her started again.” Master warned- though, truth be told, Yang couldn’t imagine going another round, even if she’d _wanted_ to at this point.

“I definitely underestimated you.” Autumn rubbed a hand along her thigh- a soft, reassuring touch. “I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Same.” Jewel appeared beside her, offering her more water, which she gladly drank to wash down the pizza.

Sweetheart laughed from somewhere off to her left. “It was a good night all around, thanks to you.”

Now that she’d recovered a bit of her strength, Yang rolled onto her side, enough to wrap her arms around the woman beneath her and hug her while nuzzling into her chest. When she spoke, it was soft, both to protect her voice and because she just… couldn’t believe it had really happened. “Thank you.”

Crossing paths with them might’ve been pure chance- a fluke of fate- but it was also the best thing that had happened to her in recent memory. Being able to indulge in this side of her that she’d never known, never even _dreamed_ could exist… not only could she do it safely, but they cared about her wellbeing, looked after her, tended to her. Spelunking through the horror stories of other people’s experiences, she could find a deep and true appreciation for what had just… fallen into her lap.

Or, more accurately, she’d fallen into theirs, and couldn’t be happier about that.

She tried putting all that into words but her tongue wouldn’t cooperate, mind still too fuzzy to allow her the articulation she needed, but it seemed to transfer well enough.

“Hush, my pet, it’s alright. Let’s get you ready for bed.”

The rest of the night blurred together- she was helped to the bathroom, slipped into a robe, and ushered back to the guest bedroom and under the covers of the bed. She couldn’t even _remember_ the last time she’d been tucked in but didn’t think to complain as Master ensured she was warm and comfortable before turning out the bedside light on the left side.

Before she’d made it to the right one, Yang had fallen asleep.


	6. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few quick things: thanks to Athenae for proofreading everything I've posted recently and thanks to everyone who's commented. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to reply anytime in the near future but please know it's appreciated; thank y'all so much and I'm glad you're enjoying the continuing shenanigans.

Waking up proved to be… interesting. She hadn’t woken up in unfamiliar surroundings in years- not since the last time she’d been laid up in the hospital after one call or another. Come to think of it, the warehouse fire was probably the last time- overnight observation for smoke inhalation, go figure- and that was three years ago. So opening her eyes to find herself naked save for a bathrobe in a bedroom she didn’t recognize initially set off alarm bells.

However, after sitting up and feeling the pleasant sting in her arms and shoulders, the distant ache between her legs, and the dryness in her mouth, it all came rushing back, and she found a full glass of water sitting on the bedside table for her. She quickly reached over and drank it down, making a mental note that she probably should’ve drunk more before falling asleep, and then took a moment to look around the room.

Unfortunately, she found herself alone in the guest bedroom of Winter’s house, the faint light at the edges of the blackout curtains her only source of light. She remembered the woman turning off the bedside lamps but assumed she’d gotten into bed after that.

Apparently not.

It felt… strange. After the night before, she didn’t anticipate waking alone, and her shoulders slumped at the realization that she didn’t even know where the others had gone.  _ That _ just prompted her to rub at her neck, which felt kinda… not stiff but it definitely made her not want to turn her head anymore.

Did they leave entirely? Were they elsewhere in the house? Was she supposed to just… show herself out? Where were her clothes, even?

A frown tugging at her lips, Yang pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed, padding to the door and listening for a moment before easing it open. The whole house seemed quiet as she tiptoed into the hall, but the light sound of breathing caught her attention. She followed it to the living room, where she found an air mattress with M- Cinder, Emerald, and Amber sprawled across it, covered by a duvet, while Sienna laid out on the couch, arms crossed over her chest and ears lightly twitching. That probably meant that Winter, Glynda, and Pyrrha were in the master bedroom, which left Yang…

A little out of her depth, honestly.

So, she defaulted to what made sense. With seven people bound to wake up soon on a Friday morning, making breakfast seemed like the polite thing to do, so she made her way to the kitchen as quietly as possible, setting down her glass and opening the fridge. In the back of her mind, she remembered Glynda’s offhand remark about the pizza not being hard to find and quickly understood what prompted the comment; Winter had barely  _ anything _ in her fridge. A carton of eggs, a gallon of milk,  _ maybe _ some cheese on the bottom shelf- did the woman not cook?

“Damnit.” She muttered, brows furrowing. A dozen eggs wouldn’t be enough for eight people on their own, so she’d have to come up with-

“What are you doing?”

Only through sheer force of will did she not jump, instinctively steeling her nerves like she always did when encountering something unexpected. Hard to be a cop if she jumped at every shadow.

“Mornin’,” she said, standing up straight and looking at Sienna, who seemed… well, not exactly  _ displeased _ but certainly not happy. “I, uh, was going to make breakfast.”

The Faunus watched her a moment before her eyes narrowed. “Something’s bothering you.”

“I mean… there’s not enough eggs, so…”

“No, that’s not it.” Sienna leaned closer, tilting her head slightly. “It’s in your eyes. Something’s wrong.” Yang offered a shrug, which didn’t seem to satisfy her in the slightest. “Go back to the bedroom.”

“I-”

“Walk yourself or I’ll carry you.”

Yang paused for a second, trying to work out if that was even feasible, and then immediately shut the fridge when Sienna flexed as if to make good on her threat. Putting her hands up in surrender, she stepped around the Faunus and returned to the guest bedroom, listening to the footsteps following her until she’d disappeared behind the door. It sounded like the Faunus continued down the hallway but she couldn’t be sure. Rather than stand awkwardly by the door, she went and sat on the bed, rubbing at her neck again and trying to puzzle out, well, what to do  _ now _ .

In hindsight, perhaps she shouldn’t have been so gung ho to give this whole arrangement a trial run. It hadn’t occurred to her in the moment because she didn’t expect to, well, pass right  _ the fuck _ out at the end of the night. Now, though, she found herself in the awkward position of being a guest without a good enough read on her host to know what would be expected of her. It wasn’t like this was some sleepover; there had to be  _ some _ sort of etiquette she was expected to follow.

When the door opened, she looked up, surprised to see Winter entering the room while scrubbing at her eyes. She had her hair down, cascading over her shoulders like thin rivers of moonlight, and Yang found herself staring dumbly at first, quickly shifting her gaze a moment before the woman sat on the bed next to her. Unlike Yang’s bathrobe, she wore light blue silk pajamas, the top and bottoms embroidered with that curious little snowflake that seemed to be the woman’s sigil.

“Sienna said something’s wrong.” Although a little groggy, Winter didn’t  _ seem _ upset at being woken up. If anything, she appeared genuinely concerned. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, I’m just… a little, I dunno, confused, I guess.” She offered a helpless shrug. “We never really talked about the, uh… morning after.”

A frown touched the woman’s lips as blue eyes scanned over her. “How did you feel when you woke up?”

“Uh… disoriented. Not… really sure what to do.” Yang hesitated, her gaze drifting to the carpet- grey, now that she had the chance to really look. It seemed like such a dreary color choice. “A little sore, but not in a bad way.” She paused again. “Alone.”

“Ah, that’s it.” She looked up to see Winter smiling softly. “I’m sorry. I thought giving you privacy would be appreciated. It seems you were expecting to wake up  _ with _ someone, is that right?”

“I mean, yeah, kinda.”

“Let’s try a do-over, then. Get under the covers.”

Instantly, she put her hands up. “Hey, it’s- it’s not a big deal, I can-”

“Yang.” For just that single syllable, the woman’s voice took on a commanding edge, and any desire she had to object quickly fled. With a blush in her cheeks, Yang quickly got under the covers and laid back, staring at the ceiling and wondering what, if anything, this would do. Winter got in beside her, the two shifting until they were both settled. “There. Try to get some more sleep."

“Well… alright.” 

Deciding it would be better to humor her, Yang closed her eyes, expecting to lie there for about an hour before pretending to wake up again. Generally speaking, once she got up, she was _up_ ; the whole going back to sleep or sleeping in thing didn’t really appeal to her. She usually had too much going on during any given day to entertain sneaking a few extra hours. 

* * *

 

Much to her surprise, though, she must’ve fallen into a light doze, asleep just enough to not notice the passing of time as the next thing she became aware of was the smell of eggs cooking. Blinking her eyes open, she found that she’d rolled onto her side and wrapped an arm around Winter’s waist- and she nearly jerked back but realized at the last second that the woman’s arm was  _ on top _ of hers. 

Which… well, if it wasn’t bothering  _ Winter _ …

“Hmmm.” The woman began to stir, awoken by her sudden jostling. “Good morning.”

“Mornin’,” she replied, voice soft. “Sorry you got woken up-”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” They both sat up, Winter stretching while Yang yawned. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” The word left her mouth instantly and, after a moment to think it over, she realized… that, yeah, she felt good. She still didn’t know how the rest of the morning would go but it didn’t bother her as much, the uncertainty a bit less daunting now than before. “Kinda hungry.”

Winter watched her expression briefly before her smile pulled wider. “Pyrrha likely has breakfast ready. Let’s go join them.” Before they actually got out of bed, she reached over and lightly rubbed her shoulder. “And I’ll ensure you don’t wake up alone next time. Maybe we can even rotate who else shares the bed? An incentive for the others, perhaps?”

She looked down, judging that they had more than enough room for a third person, and nodded. “Yeah. I like the sound of that.”

“Perfect.” Blue eyes darted down. “And, would you like to change before or after breakfast?”

Tilting her head, she mulled it over. On the one hand, at any other point in her life she would say that sitting in a bathrobe would be at least  _ slightly _ provocative. On the other, she… honestly couldn’t even entertain the  _ idea _ of sex and sincerely doubted the others would either. Plus, she was  _ hungry _ .

“Is after alright?”

“Absolutely.” Winter got to her feet and held out her hand. “Now, come along. You’re about to be woman of the hour.”

She took the woman’s hand and followed her out of the guest bedroom, the house sounding far more lively than before. Voices drifted down the hall from the dining area, ranging from vaguely annoyed to cheery and everything in between. When they entered the dining room, everyone turned to greet them, and she could instantly tell who the ‘morning people’ were. Pyrrha and Amber were setting out the food- some scrambled eggs and a box of cereal with the carton of milk- and empty plates and bowls, allowing everyone to grab what they wanted. Sienna looked alert, with a small smile on her lips, neither enthused about being awake nor cursing it. Glynda and Cinder both seemed on the verge of murdering someone, staring each other down as Amber set a coffee pot between them, both reaching for it only to have their hands smacked away by Emerald, who then claimed the first cup.

“I’m genuinely surprised.” Winter’s lips curled into a wry grin. “No death threats?”

“They’re behaving for now.” Amber said, clicking her tongue. “Still trying to make a good impression.”

“It has less to do with that and more to do with the fact that I  _ do not _ have the energy right now.” Glynda groaned, leaning against Sienna’s side while Cinder claimed the pot. “I forgot how exhausting a good session could be.”

“I think we all did.” Emerald sighed, making herself a bowl of cereal now that she’d drained half her cup of coffee. “It’s been a while since we’ve had one.”

“Not that our little playdates aren’t entertaining.” Sienna pointed out, her gaze sliding to Yang. “Your first night with us certainly wasn’t a let down, just to be clear, but I think you can agree it wasn’t the same as last night.”

At first, she thought the comment rhetorical. Then she noticed how everything slowly ground to a halt as six curious glances were directed her way. “Oh, yeah, absolutely. Last night was… something else.”

Somehow, that didn’t seem to satisfy anyone in the room, all of them exchanging glances that ranged from concerned to confused. 

Lightly, Winter cleared her throat, which earned everyone’s attention. “Keep in mind that Yang’s new to this. You can’t expect her to instantly answer unspoken questions.” Blue eyes slid to her. “They’re worried you didn’t enjoy yourself last night.”

“That’s not- I mean, I did, I  _ really _ did.” She winced, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. “I’m, uh, usually more articulate than this.”

“Is there anything particular that’s throwing you off?” Glynda sat forward, finally getting her turn with the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. “Lack of sleep, hunger, perhaps a lingering ache?”

“Pyrrha’s a physical trainer; she knows all sorts of stretches.” Amber offered, ignoring the glass of water she’d poured for a moment.

“Nah, I’m just… um…” She shrugged. “I’m not sure how I’m supposed to talk? Or what to say. Like, what the rules are-”

“There are none,” Winter said, pulling out a chair for her and wordlessly insisting she sit down. “Outside of the scene, we’re just friends enjoying some quality time together. We’re equals, remember?”

“Right. I know that. It’s just… I dunno. Sometimes I’m a social butterfly, sometimes I have no idea what to say.” She shrugged, briefly biting her lip before voicing the thought that lingered at the back of her mind. “But, last night was good? I mean, all of you have more experience in this than I do, so… I just hope I, uh, measured up...”

Pyrrha’s lips curled into a small grin. “Are you asking how you compare to partners we’ve shared in the past?”

Well, she wasn’t trying to be  _ that _ blunt with it, but if the shoe fit. “Yeah.”

“Competitive,” Sienna said, a smirk curling her lips. “You’re one of the better ones, in my book. I honestly didn’t expect you to last as long as you did.”

“She’s right. Last night’s flattery wasn’t for the sake of the scene; you’re  _ very _ … talented, shall we say?” Glynda chuckled, hiding her amusement behind her coffee cup. “Not to say we thought you a prude but I don’t think any of us anticipated you to be  _ that _ good.”

“You handle directions well.” Cinder’s nose scrunched up. “But you’re still a little shit.” All of them laughed- even Winter, much to her surprise. “Seriously, though, that reply- that was  _ masterful _ . Makes me genuinely doubt you haven’t done this before.”

“The look on your face when she said that was  _ priceless _ , though,” Winter replied with a chuckle, taking the seat next to Yang and reaching for a piece of toast. She hadn’t even seen where the woman kept her bread and silently acknowledged that leaving breakfast to someone more familiar with the kitchen was a good call. “I honestly thought you might break character.”

“I was  _ very _ tempted.”

“You chide us about explaining ourselves and then talk over her head.” Amber pointed out, nodding towards Yang. “You’re a little confused, huh?”

“Uh, just a little.” She hadn’t  _ intended _ for her slight confusion to show in her expression but, seeing as the door was opened, figuratively, might as well get some clarification. “I kinda got the feeling you two were, uh, fighting last night.”

For a moment, Winter and Cinder stared at her, then looked to each other, then started… laughing.

“They’re  _ always _ like that during scenes.” Sienna rolled her eyes. “They both get off on ‘domming a dom’, as they put it.”

“Because you’re Winter’s sub, she had the opportunity to make Cinder go last, therefore exerting her power over Cinder.” Glynda tilted her head one way, then the other. “In response, Cinder was an absolute  _ brat _ all night, because that was something Winter  _ couldn’t _ control.”

“Fuck yeah she was.” Emerald rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised you didn’t do anything ridiculous.”

In response, the woman drew back, putting a hand to her chest as if offended. “Are you daring to insinuate I don’t have  _ any _ manners?”

“Oh, no, we’re flat out  _ stating _ you’re an asshole sometimes.” Pyrrha pointed out, and that just set the whole table off again in a round of laughter- Cinder included.

“Comes with the territory, I’m afraid.” She shrugged a shoulder. “One of the downsides of being a lawyer.”

“Ah, yes, speaking of that.” Winter took a bite of her toast, waiting a moment for everyone to dole out their portions of the meal before continuing. Although she tried not to take  _ too _ much, Yang used a fork to scoop a good amount of eggs onto her plate and grabbed a few pieces of toast as well. She’d probably need to pack something else as a snack the next time they did this; she tended to eat a hearty breakfast every day of the week, and some eggs and toast wouldn’t cut it. “Due to Yang’s work schedule, we’re thinking every Thursday after five for our sessions, at least to start. Building up her stamina and exploring kinks will be the primary objective, and then we can become more flexible in our planning.”

“ _ Exploring _ kinks?” Cinder’s smile spread slowly. “Oh, this is going to be  _ fun _ .”

“Please don’t do that thing where you bring in a list of the most horrifying ones you can find,” Amber said as Emerald put a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh.

“Oh, come on, that was  _ obviously _ a joke.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but we never heard from that girl again, now did we?” Glynda raised a brow, a few more snickers answering her.

Cinder waved a hand dismissively. “It worked out for the best, anyway. We all agreed there wasn’t much chemistry.”

“While true, still not a way to break off an arrangement.” Sienna sighed. “Also, I tried very hard to forget that that even happened. There are things in this world I  _ did not _ need to know existed.”

“Then let’s turn to happier moments.” Winter suggested, shooting Cinder a look that seemed to convey equal parts discouragement and amusement.

“To start, are there any you’re interested in trying, Yang?” Pyrrha took a sip of her milk, obviously shying away from caffeinated beverages as Emerald refilled her cup.

“Uh, yeah, a few.” Suddenly on the spot, she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks and tried to beat it down through sheer force of will. “Like, uh, orgasm denial, crops, stuff like that. Straps ons. Um… I had a list I, uh, printed out...”

A hand touched her shoulder, Winter’s smile soft and encouraging. “You needn’t feel embarrassed by anything said in this house. As I’ve said before, this is a place where you can freely indulge without inhibitions.”

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips though her gaze almost instantly dropped to her plate. “I mean… I kinda liked when Cinder was rough with me and the dirty talk. I… think I like pain more than I expected.” Briefly, her gaze darted to Winter. “If we could, I dunno, lift the no marks rule? I mean-”

“I understand.” The woman turned her attention to the rest of the table. “I’m sure all of you have seen the police officers’ summer uniforms. Anywhere that could be seen is still off limits and  _ don’t _ draw blood. Other than that, you’re free to leave your marks.” The others murmured their assent, a few turning to whisper something low to another while Winter leaned over to her. “Would you prefer to know what they have planned, specifically? What they’re going to attempt in the future?”

She mulled that over for a second. “Are you gonna know?"

“Yes.”

“Aw, and spoil the surprise?” Cinder clicked her tongue. “You need to loosen up.”

“ _ You _ revel in the unexpected; I don’t,” the woman replied, though she didn’t seem overtly annoyed by the criticism. “But, yes, even last night, I had them explain to me what they wanted to do before they even introduced themselves.”

“Really?” She raised a brow. “I… didn’t even notice.”

“Generally speaking, you don’t indulge in this sort of play without learning to be discreet.” Something flashed in blue eyes then, her gaze turning towards Emerald. “Although, we obviously need to improve our communication, now that it’s been brought up.”

Immediately, the woman raised her hands in surrender. “Yeah, that’s on me. Kinda got lost in the moment. Sorry, Yang.”

It took her a moment before she remembered. “Oh, the tying my hands thing?” She shrugged. “I liked it. Getting tied to the bed was…” A pause as she searched for a word before giving up and opting for honesty. “It was fucking fantastic. And the second tie, that was great, too. Really.”

All of them nodded, and again some of them whispered to each other, Sienna bending her head down and flicking an ear towards Glynda, a slow smile spreading on her lips before she nodded.

“To answer the question, though.” She looked over at Winter. “I like the idea of a surprise. As long as you know what’s going on, I’m good with it. It’s like you said; you’re probably better at knowing my limits than I am.”

“ _ Minding _ , not knowing.” The woman leaned back to sit properly in her chair, nodding to herself. “Very well. As long as we keep our communication up, I think that will work out to everyone’s benefit.”

Yang opened her mouth to say something but stopped short, thought on it, then continued. “Will… next week be like this? Uh, vanilla?”

“That depends on you, in large part.” Winter inclined her head. “Your comfort and limits will define the scene. It’s our role to operate within the limits you give us. However, I will warn against too much too soon.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she shot a look to Cinder. “Don’t you start.”

“I didn’t  _ say _ anything,” the woman replied, stirring her coffee and shrugging. “But you know I have a point.”

“You have a point I disagree with.”

“Oh, put the argument to bed.” Glynda sighed, looking between them. “Yang is Winter’s sub and she just  _ expressly _ put her trust in Winter; she wants to take things slow, so that’s what we’ll do.”

Now feeling a little more at ease with the conversation- not necessarily the topic, if the heat in her cheeks was anything to go by, but at least she didn’t feel like she’d say something dumb- Yang opted to press a bit further. “Someone want to clue in the sub?”

Pyrrha set down her fork. “Cinder and Winter are of differing opinions when it comes to exploring limits. Cinder thinks it’s better to let a sub find their limits through practice whereas Winter thinks it’s best to gradually build up.”

“Last night was a good example.” Cinder tilted her head. “When you said you were okay with your hands being tied, I would’ve tied your hands. Simple as that.” A shrug. “If you started showing signs of distress, on the other hand,  _ then _ I would’ve called the scene.”

“Presuming you  _ could _ see it.” Yang looked over to see the pinch in black brows. “I prefer to have several sessions with a sub before I start taking them at their word during a scene. Time to learn body language, preferences, gauge unspoken limits-”

“It’s not like I would’ve thrown her into a St. Andrew’s cross, Winter; I’m not an idiot-”

“It’s the principle-”

“Hey.” Sienna snapped her fingers, then tapped the spot just beside her plate. “Argument, table. You two refuse to agree on it and it’s a moot point besides.”

At that, both Winter and Cinder disengaged from the conversation, turning their attention to their breakfasts. The others did the same, a few compliments given to Pyrrha for her cooking, and Yang noticed that no one seemed to mind the break in conversation. If anything, they looked relieved that the argument had ended while the participants didn’t seem particularly interested in the overall outcome.

“Winter?” She spoke low, not so much because she didn’t want the others to overhear but because she wanted to make something clear, and it really only applied to the woman beside her. “I get it. Your point.” Her eyes darted away briefly. “I mean, I was kinda annoyed in the moment, but I  _ do _ get it.” Then, something occurred to her and the words slipped out before she could stop them. “Have you ever pushed someone too far?”

To her surprise, Winter looked pensive for a moment. “No but… I overstepped  _ my _ limits once- ones I didn’t even know I had at the time.” Despite the unpleasant expression that passed over her face, the woman poured herself a cup of coffee and waved a hand dismissively. “I was in a situation where I tried to put aside my unease and it didn’t work, completely ruined the scene for me. It wasn’t topdrop but it put a bad taste in my mouth for the whole concept. Limits exist for a reason and it’s best to abide by them; I’m more mindful of that now.”

Yang swallowed, pushing a bit of egg around her plate. “Sorry if I brought up some bad memories.”

At first, the woman looked surprised, likely unaware of the dark cloud that had briefly come over her expression, but she smiled easily. “Don’t trouble yourself over it. We all have our mistakes that dwell at the back of our minds. Mine… was a lesson learned. I look at it as a boon; it makes me more cognizant of others’ limitations.” Her brows rose. “Ah, that reminds me.” She turned to address the others. “It seems I miscalculated in leaving her alone last night. You’ll probably be taking turns sharing the bed with us after our sessions-”

“Oh, I call dibs for next week.”

“No,” Winter immediately replied, and the others laughed at Cinder’s barefaced confusion. “I’m not making the decision;  _ she _ will at the end of the session.”

Cinder narrowed her eyes. “You set me up just so you could say no, didn’t you?”

“Oh, absolutely,” she replied with a small grin, which earned a surprisingly childish expression from the other woman as she stuck out her tongue.

“See,  _ I _ smell a challenge.” Sienna smirked. “I’m game.”

The others agreed as well, a glint in their eyes. It seemed she wasn’t the only one with a competitive streak.

Finishing off her breakfast, Yang felt a bit conflicted before clearing her throat. While she wanted to be polite… she also could get  _ pretty _ grouchy when she didn’t have a chance to eat and that could cause some problems down the road. “Um, is it alright if I bring some food with me next time?”

“Oh, that’s a good point,” Glynda said, finishing off her cup and refilling it with the last of the pot. “You do have quite the appetite. We’ll certainly need more snacks.”

“In hindsight, I didn’t prepare enough.” Winter admitted, looking at the table. “I presume eggs are good for breakfast, though?”

“Yeah.” When blue eyes stayed on her a bit too long, she relented. “Some bacon would be great, too?”

“Finally, someone’s on my side.” Emerald chuckled. “I’d call them health nuts but they really just don’t like anything you can eat with your hands.”

“Just because not everyone’s a fan of grease doesn’t mean we’re being picky.” Glynda grimaced. “Plus, there’s too much fat.”

“That’s the  _ best _ part.”

“In moderation, it’s fine,” Pyrrha said, snagging the last piece of toast. “Winter’s usually better about having  _ something _ in her fridge when we’re over, but we  _ did _ eat most of her food last time we were here.”

“Again, lack of planning on my part, but I  _ was _ rather busy and I didn’t expect to host another party quite this soon.” The woman hummed, tapping her fork against her plate lightly. “Yang, aside from strawberries, are there any other foods you particularly enjoy? Or tastes, rather?”

She quirked a brow, a bit confused by the question, but tried to answer it. “Uh, most fruit’s good. Except apples. Not a big fan. Oh, cookies are great, especially homemade; I can make a mean chocolate chip.”

Amber pulled out her scroll. “So, fruit-flavored lube, strawberry preferred, and chocolate?”

Wait, what?

“And condoms.” Glynda tapped her nails against the table. “I don’t know how soon we might need them but it wouldn’t be a terrible idea to stock up, right? I mean, presuming we go that far.”

Winter didn’t respond, however, tensing beside Yang as her eyes opened wide. Her mouth worked for a moment but no sound came forth, drawing concerned glances from all around the table.

“Winter?” Cinder leaned forward, a thread of worry in her voice. “You need to use your words.”

“Yeah, the, uh, blank stare of horror is kinda freaking us out,” Emerald said, and she effectively summed up how Amber and Pyrrha felt as well, gauging by the way they shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

“I… I’ve made a huge mistake.” Shaking herself, Winter turned in her seat to face Yang, panic alight in blue eyes. “I sincerely apologize- I- I don’t know how I forgot and I am  _ very _ sorry-”

“Slow down,” she said, confused and reaching out to put a hand on the woman’s shoulder. The gesture was meant to be a placating one but it seemed to make the woman feel even more guilty, which didn’t seem to make any sense. “What are you talking about?”

Clearing her throat and sparing a brief glance at the rest of the table, Winter’s shoulders fell as she winced. “I failed to ask you about your preferences in protection.”

Yang blinked, trying to connect the dots. The others, however, seemed to catch on a  _ lot _ quicker.

Pyrrha and Amber gasped, their eyes going wide, while Cinder’s jaw hung open in shock. Emerald let out an adorable yet embarrassed squeak while Glynda and Sienna both sat forward, a fire igniting in the latter’s eyes.

“You  _ what _ ?” Only Glynda’s hand on her arm prevented the Faunus from shooting to her feet, it seemed, though the woman looked just as… absolutely  _ pissed _ , if Yang was reading her body language right. “How could you be that  _ boneheaded _ -”

“Hey,” Yang said, brows furrowing as she sat a little straighter in her seat. “She obviously feels bad enough, alright?”

“Yang.” Although she held Sienna’s look a moment longer, her gaze eventually slid to the woman beside her, noting how Winter still looked absolutely guilt-ridden. “She’s right-”

“No, she’s not. I mean.” She sighed, opting to take a gamble that she just  _ might _ understand what was going on- which, frankly, would be great, if only to smooth things out. “Look. Okay, so we missed a step. We didn’t talk about, like, dental dams and stuff- that’s what you mean by ‘protection’ right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, well, let’s go back to the beginning.” She made a vague motion with her hand. “Why’d you forget? Was it because you were drunk?”

“No, it’s not-” Winter sighed, slumping in her seat slightly. “Generally speaking, the partners we share are contracted, in a sense, and I pay an additional fee to… well,  _ not _ use protection. It’s a proclivity-”

“Kink.” Cinder lightly corrected, for once acting like she wasn’t trying to instigate anything, as evidenced by the way she inclined her head when Winter looked at her.

“Right. It’s a  _ kink _ we share.”

“When it’s agreed upon  _ ahead _ of time,” Glynda said, stressing the last few words as her sharp eyes fell on Winter. “ _ Not _ after the fact.”

“Hey.” This time, she put a bit more force behind her words, drawing upon her years of breaking up disturbances to take control of the situation. “That’s not helping. Obviously, there was a mistake made, so let’s talk about it, but trying to just rub salt in the wound helps no one.” She gestured at herself. “I mean, apparently what we’ve done so far is par for the course, so if  _ I’m _ not mad, why is anyone else?”

That seemed to mollify the table, everyone falling silent as Winter continued her explanation.

“The reason they’re upset- and rightfully so- is  _ because _ we do make that coordination ahead of time. I assumed that when Weiss hired you, she’d done the same. When you told me the truth behind the night, I should’ve brought it up then but I…” A sigh. “It… didn’t occur to me, and I can’t make any excuse as to why.”

For a moment, Yang remained silent. Then, as the whole series of events laid themselves out in her mind, she couldn’t help but laugh and relax into her chair. “Ya know… I’m kinda glad, actually.”

“What?” Black brows furrowed again as a severe frown claimed Winter’s lips. “Yang, this is a grievous overstepping of boundaries-”

“Nah, it’s really not. I mean, not from where I’m standing.” She shrugged, running a hand through her hair. “Like, I know about dental dams and stuff and, if I’d wanted it, I would’ve brought it up. But, uh, it’s not really something I think about; the department makes me do an STD screening, like, once every three months as part of our healthcare protocol. Plus any time there’s a chance of biohazard contact, so I know I’m clean. I kinda figured everyone else gets tested regularly too, considering how often all of you do this.” One corner of her lips quirked up in a crooked grin. “I mean, if we  _ had _ talked it out, what would’ve changed?”

That seemed to defuse  _ some _ of the tension held in a few shoulders, though Winter still seemed to be taking it hard.

In the end, Emerald answered her. “I mean, you have a point. We generally only use condoms when we break out the straps or do anything anal related. If you’d had no objections… everything would’ve played out exactly the same.”

“Except, we would’ve had consent,” Sienna said, obviously still hung up on the point. 

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips but she shoved thoughts of the future aside for the moment to focus on trying to work the argument from a different angle. “Like I said, it kinda makes me happy.” At the curious and skeptical looks she received, Yang shifted slightly in her seat and cleared her throat. “I mean… it’s… intimidating, walking into a situation like this. Not exactly knowing what I’m doing but everyone else has experience- it’s been a while since I’ve been the rookie, right? So, it’s kinda… comforting. Knowing I’m not the only one who can make mistakes.”

Cinder loudly set her cup down and popped her lips. “I’m on Yang’s side.”  _ That _ earned her everyone’s attention, half looking mildly curious while the other half seemed annoyed by her interjection. “This whole thing is a bit different than our usual. Mistakes happen and it’s better that we found out at all than if anyone tried to hide it from us.” Her gaze slid to Sienna. “Winter could’ve pulled Yang aside and talked to her privately about it but she came clean in front of everyone. She might’ve fucked up but she’s handling it pretty damn well, and it’s no harm, no foul besides. We’ve all fucked up a scene before; it’s part of the process. Get over it.” Then, to Glynda. “ _ You _ know I’m right. Now, talk some sense into your girlfriend so she’ll stop giving us all grief.”

Yang raised a brow at the moniker but, considering everyone remained focused on the conversation, decided to file that away for later.

For a moment, it looked like the Faunus might have a chance to speak for herself, ears flicking back to lie against her skull, but then the hand on her arm moved, rubbing in gentle, soothing circles.

That didn’t seem to have the intended effect, though, as feline ears lay to the sides. “You can’t be serious.”

“That’s the first time since we’ve met her that Yang’s stood up to us like that; she obviously feels strongly about her point- which, she  _ does _ have.” A sigh slipped past the woman’s lips as she adjusted her glasses and shook her head. “ _ We _ made assumptions as well- that’s how we arrived at this point in the first place- and we’re just as guilty at failing to confirm with Winter last night if the same rules were in place. We assumed they would be and conducted ourselves as such. Had  _ any _ of us asked, we would’ve stopped and addressed it then. If Winter erred, then so did we.”

Although obviously displeased by the rebuttal, honey colored eyes shifted to Pyrrha. “What about you? You’re our resident health-conscious one.”

“I’ve already made my opinion on the matter known; sex comes with risks and indulging  _ any _ kink comes with additional ones. We’ve done our best to mitigate those risks.” Taking a sip of her water, the redhead mulled over the situation before setting her cup down. “Ultimately, Emerald put it best; nothing would’ve changed. The best we can do at this point is confer with each other to ensure we don’t miss anything else.”

Sienna then looked to Amber. “And you?”

The woman remained silent, then ignored the Faunus in favor of looking at Yang. “I think the best solution would be if Yang chose someone else to be her dom. A sort of do-over-”

“Not happening,” she said, immediately scowling at the idea and making as if to leave the table. “Nothing against anyone else, but Winter’s done right by me in every way. I trust her. I’m not going to be strong-armed into changing my mind over something as silly as something we would’ve agreed on anyway.”

Before she could actually follow through with her threat to stand up, Amber waved a hand and instead looked back at Sienna. “I think that settles it, then. Breaking a boundary means breaking trust but Winter still has Yang’s. You’re outnumbered.”

By degrees, the Faunus relaxed until she eventually sighed and shook her head, apparently conceding the fight. “Fine. But, before next week, we  _ will _ ensure any other issues are addressed beforehand. I don’t want to hear a word of complaint- from anyone, least of all you.”

“Of course,” Winter replied, her voice cool and even.

“Uh, hello,  _ I’m _ the queen of complaints,” Cinder said, apparently aiming to defuse the situation by cajoling the others into being amused, and it seemed to be working by degrees. “But, I  _ suppose _ I can cede my throne for a week.”

Sienna rolled her eyes. “How magnanimous of you.”

Yang stole a glance at the woman, who still appeared upset by the whole conversation. Not in an obvious way- something about her expression, how it looked smooth but had the barest cracks. Lightly, she squeezed Winter’s shoulder, earning her full attention, which she met with a soft smile. “I know you’re going to say it’s not but this  _ is _ kinda my fault. If I’d done as you told me and just cooled my jets, we probably would’ve remembered- or you would’ve found something while getting everything ready that would’ve sparked the thought. I just… tend to associate protection with pregnancy, so I don’t usually use anything aside from condoms anyway.” A shrug. “It’s a risk I like to take, maybe… I mean, I don’t know if it’s to  _ kink _ level but, yeah.” She ducked her head a little bit, unsure what else she  _ could _ say. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more patient. Forgive me?”

Winter sighed, apparently recognizing the compromise and opting to let sleeping dogs lie. “I do. And  _ I _ apologize for failing to confirm these details with you; open and honest communication is a two-way street and we  _ both _ must endeavor to continue that trend. I’ll be sure to contact you throughout the week with anything else that might come up.” In blue eyes, she saw nothing but sincerity. “Will you forgive me?”

“Already done,” she replied with a wide smile. “So, uh, what… happens next? Like… should I be the first to leave or...”

“Do whatever makes you feel comfortable.” She gestured back towards the guest bedroom. “You’re free to take a shower if you wish. I don’t have any plans until about eleven, as I have something of a lunch meeting to attend.”

“We usually laze around for a few hours before leaving,” Emerald said, finishing off her cup. “I’d say we’re freeloading but, sometimes, we do her grocery shopping for her, so it kinda works out.”

“Unfortunately, some of us can’t take  _ quite _ that much time off from work.” Glynda chuckled, finishing off the last of the pot.

And that reminded her. “Uh, by the way… I- I’m just curious. I know Cinder has a girlfriend but are you two…”

Glynda and Sienna exchanged a look before chuckling and nodding, the Faunus speaking up. “Yes, we’re dating by conventional standards. In Menagerie, we’re legally married, but I’m rather… ambivalent towards Vale’s legal requirements.”

“She’s being misleading; she just doesn’t want to file the paperwork.”

“It’s not my fault Vale doesn’t recognize my place of birth.”

“Once again, the  _ city  _ isn’t mandatory, it only requires kingdom-”

“It has a block for city, though, and it’s the principle of the matter-”

Yang’s gaze slid to Winter, who seemed to be more relaxed, hiding a smile behind her fist. “They rather enjoy arguing technicalities, don’t worry. They’re not being serious. I’m half certain they haven’t filed for marriage because then they wouldn’t be able to argue about it anymore.”

She nodded, mulling that over. “And… everyone knows? Like, obviously  _ they  _ do, but, Cinder’s girlfriend? Is anyone else dating?”

“Cinder’s girlfriend does. She tried subbing for us once but she didn’t get as much enjoyment out of it as you did. How she puts up with Cinder is  _ beyond _ me.” A short chuckle followed by a thoughtful pause. “Perhaps, if it appeals to you, we might all try a social outing sometime. I daresay you two might get along.” Winter hummed, noting her noncommittal shrug and accepting it without remark. On the one hand, she always had fun meeting new people. On the other, though, there came the whole potential disaster if her newest private indulgence became public knowledge. “The rest, though, are single, like myself.”

“Alright.” She nodded to herself, trying to think of any other questions she might have, anything else to address. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of the argument from before. “I… might grab a shower, then, and head out. Should I, uh, do more research or is that list going to cover the next few, uh, sessions?”

“I think we have plenty to work with for the moment- though, if anything else comes to mind, I encourage you to bring it up.” Blue eyes darted around the table before settling on Yang. “Also, I’m considering purchasing a secondary scroll for you with a private, unlisted number- as a precaution.”

That… kinda seemed out of left field. “Why?”

“For one, the nature of any conversation we have regarding scenes would likely raise a few eyebrows were anyone to check your scroll and I seem to recall Weiss mentioning your department had someone who would snatch up unsecured scrolls and pull pranks on the officers.” She waved a hand. “Taking pictures and the like- harmless things but I wouldn’t want anything jeopardizing your position.”

Yang ducked her head and chuckled. “Uh, that was me. Taking pictures on people’s scrolls, I mean.”

“Oh.” She blinked. “Well, nevermind, then.”

“I mean, it’s not a  _ bad _ idea, but it might be hard to keep track of- some days, I can’t even find the one scroll I  _ do _ have.” She tilted her head to the side, giving it a bit more thought, but then shrugged. “Can we put that on the back burner for now?”

“Of course.” 

Trying her hardest not to be awkward about it- because, hey, she’d never done the whole one night stand thing to start with, so it felt a bit weird to have sex the night before and dip out the following morning- she got to her feet. “Think I’m gonna take you up on that shower.”

Winter smiled. “Be my guest.”

With that, she excused herself, returning the various goodbyes directed her way from those she presumed would be gone by the time she got out. Now with the conversation back to lighter topics, everyone seemed to be in a good mood, joking around with each other, and a hundred questions popped into her head- what they did, how they met, what started this whole tradition- but she decided those could keep. Now with a mostly full belly, she became acutely aware that she  _ definitely _ needed a shower, and there were probably errands she needed to run, too. Reaching out to Winter to ask questions might be a good way to test the waters of when would be appropriate to text her, anyway, without diving straight into anything regarding the scenes.

As she collected up the spare change of clothes she brought with her and the limited supplies she brought for a shower, Yang decided that she’d be keeping her Thursday nights wide open until further notice.

* * *

 

Clean and with a fresh change of clothes, Yang emerged from the bathroom and collected up her things, packing them all away and listening to the noises around the house. From what she could tell, someone was in the living room watching the wall-mounted TV while someone else left through the front door. Bag in hand, she made her way to the living room to find Cinder sitting on the couch, the inflatable mattress gone without a trace and everything set back the way it was- a perfectly normal living room, lacking any trace of the activities from the night before.

“Enjoy your shower?” Unlike their first and second meeting, the woman’s eyes didn’t hold a hint of the hunger, no burning desire to be found. Just a genuine sort of polite interest. It… felt a bit weird, at least at first.

“Yeah. The water pressure here is great,” she replied, clearing her throat. “Did… Winter…”

“Ah, I’m sure she offers her apologies; she had to take a call and locked herself in her study.” Cinder rolled her eyes. “Depending on the subject matter, she might be a while; she asked if I would stay for a bit, just in case.”

“See me out, I guess?”

“Or keep you company, whichever you prefer.” A shrug. “I don’t have anything important scheduled for today; whether or not I go to the office is up to me, really.”

“Oh.” She shifted her weight, debating for a moment. “What do you do? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all; I’m a defense attorney. Criminal law.” Her lips quirked into a wicked grin. “I suspect I’m something of your worst enemy.”

“Not mine, at least,” she replied, proving her point by heading over to the couch and sitting down, setting her bag on the ground for the time being. “I mean, I’ve never heard of you, and I’ve appeared in court plenty of times.”

“Truthfully, I try to only take the cases I know I can  _ win _ \- usually because someone failed to follow protocol or violated someone’s rights.” A slight shrug. “I tell myself that, the best way to ensure the criminal justice system works is to force people to play by its rules or suffer the consequences.”

Yang raised a brow. “That help you sleep at night?”

“It does, now that you mention it.” A sigh, followed by a gesture towards her. “I do respect the work of good police, of course. The more of you exist, the closer I am to being out of a job.”

“What would you do then?”

Her lips quirked, eyes glazing over as she gave the question serious thought. Then, she shrugged. “Run for council, I suppose. Similar skill sets.”

She couldn’t help but snort at that, shaking her head. “So you’re a defense attorney and Pyrrha’s a fitness instructor. That’s a pretty big difference in occupations. And all of you went to college together?”

“All thanks to Winter and her unrelenting desire to spite daddy dearest.” Cinder laughed, one of her fingers toying with the strands of her hair. “She drove a hard bargain with him our freshman year, before any of us met. Somehow, that resulted in her having quite the monthly allowance, so she rented what amounted to an unoccupied frat house and threw up a flier for roommates.”

“Cast a wide net, get plenty of fish, I guess.” Scratching at her chin, Yang looked towards the hallway. Weiss had, very briefly, mentioned her father over the years- and never with flattering terminology. From what she understood, their relationship could be best compared to that of a particularly stubborn mongoose and an agitated rattlesnake. In the end, it seemed like Weiss had emerged victorious, but at a cost that she remained tight-lipped about, even after so many years. “Is that when all…  _ this _ started?”

“Oh, no, that took a few years, but being roommates certainly broke down some barriers.”

“Makes sense.” Yang nodded, rubbing at the back of her neck. As much as some part of her wanted to sit there and play twenty questions, another part acknowledged that she should probably get going. However, Cinder’s job brought up a pretty good point. “Hey, so… I know we  _ haven’t _ crossed paths yet but, if we  _ do _ in the future…”

“It would likely be best if we pretended we didn’t know each other.” She made a gesture between them. “Our occupations alone would bring a bit of scrutiny were we to act friendly, not to mention what we do in our off time.”

“Yeah. Right, you’ve got a point.”

“Do you mind if I ask a question?” The suddenness prompted her to blink and furrow her brows, finding nothing but a soft smile meeting her. “It’s regarding last night, a bit, and our next session.”

“Oh, uh, go ahead.”

“You said you liked it when I was rough, that you might enjoy pain more than you expected,” she said, choosing her words carefully. A bit of the hunger from the night before flashed in her eyes but it died quickly enough, buried by something else. “Winter and I have always been competitive. Getting under each other’s skin during a scene is probably one of our favorite non-kink activities. My question is: would you be willing to, within your limits, do exactly as you did last night? Keep playing… not exactly hard to get but... keep blocking me when I try to get under Winter’s skin.”

Yang turned it over in her head. She felt reasonably certain she understood what the woman was getting at but one thing didn’t exactly make sense. “Why?”

“For one thing? It pisses me off.” A dark chuckle, from somewhere deep in her chest. “You have no idea how frustrating it was to wait all night to spring my little surprise and then have it blow up in my face so spectacularly. That’s one way of ensuring the rough treatment you seem to enjoy.” Then, her lips split in a wide smile as her eyes sparkled. “For another? When I  _ do _ break you down- and I  _ will _ , I can promise that- having gotten under Winter’s skin will be all the sweeter. And then  _ she _ will be the one playing rough.”

Swallowing, she tried hard not to picture that- Winter’s, no, Master’s expression twisted in fury, blue eyes alight, that commanding voice reprimanding her for failing to be  _ hers _ -

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I can do that.”

“Excellent.” Cinder smiled, though all the hunger and heat had retreated again until only pleasantness remained. “I do hope you find as much release in our play as we do, Yang. There’s very few ways I spend my time that I enjoy more, and the only one that comes to mind is anything concerning my girlfriend, who I assure you will  _ definitely _ be reaping the benefits of my… frustration from last night.”

“So your girlfriend-” 

Yang cut off when she heard a door open and heavy footfalls coming down the hall- not quite stomping but close enough. When Winter entered the room, she seemed more than a little ticked, though she tried to soften her expression upon noticing her company.

“I apologize, but it seems my plans for the day have changed. My attention is needed elsewhere.”

Her brows knit together in concern. “Is everything alright?”

For a moment, it looked like the woman might snap off a flippant response but pulled it back at the last minute, coughing into her hand. “Everything’s fine, for the most part. My mother simply checked herself out of her rehab facility.  _ Again _ .”

“Ah.” Cinder winced, getting to her feet in time with Yang. “Has anyone checked the bars yet?”

“Weiss and Whitley are checking the ones closest to them; I’ve got my own list to work through.”

Yang didn’t need too much explanation from that point; while Weiss rarely mentioned her father unprompted, she talked about her mother’s struggle with alcoholism whenever they had a drunk and disorderly call. Their first year working together, her fellow patrol officer didn’t have much resistance built up, and they would sometimes spend hours after their shifts ended talking through the similarities between their latest call and her childhood. She even took Weiss out after shift to celebrate when the woman finally agreed to attend rehab… but, that didn’t mean her struggle had ended.

“Do you need any help?” 

“Thank you, Yang, but you needn’t trouble yourself.” Winter sighed, running a hand through her bangs. “This certainly isn’t new behavior. I’m just vexed and disappointed; I truly thought she’d stick with it this time.”

“Well, if anything changes, let me know, alright?” She offered while following Cinder to the door, bag in hand once more. “I’ve got some errands to run but, other than that, I’m free to help.”

“I appreciate that.” A small, tight smile. “I’ll contact you with an update.”

Once outside, she said her goodbyes to both women and hopped on her bike, the roar of it soothing even if the vibration reminded her that she was a bit… tender, in a few places. Briefly, she debated texting Weiss and offering to help but figured that it would invariably be met with the question ‘how do you know’ which would prompt an answer that the woman would  _ probably _ not want to hear while dealing with family drama.

As she pulled out of the driveway, she resolved to get her errands done quickly so she could spend some more time doing research. After all, if she only had one chance per week to get some serious stress relief in, she’d better make it count.


End file.
